


人型电脑天使心

by Alez



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 21:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 59,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17968475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alez/pseuds/Alez
Summary: 未来AU





	1. Chapter 1

阿尔法三区。十七号线电车。  
　　电车上的人并不多，也没有人在说话聊天或者是打电话，只有新闻广播的声音在这里清晰可闻。  
　　“……据悉，军部在欧米伽第十三区的侦测行动受到了不明能量的干扰，致使军部某重要成员，及其亲卫队总共十数人目前失去联络超过月余，下落不明。直至今日，军部发言人依然保持沉默，拒绝接受任何采访。多名政界人士对此表示愤慨，质疑军部隐瞒了可能威胁公众安全的重要信息，强烈谴责并要求军部公布事情真相……”  
　　女主播声音温柔，侃侃而谈，电车上不少人都侧耳倾听着，脸上的表情也随着播报的内容不时从隐隐的担忧转向愤怒。但很快，随着新闻播放结束，这些即和军部没有任何联系，也没有任何政治背景的人们的情绪也跟着飞快的散去。他们只是些普通人，不管是军事行动还是政治活动，都离着他们太遥远。这些人大概只关心自己的工资和物价的涨幅，或者是一些更为琐碎而无关紧要的事吧。  
　　不过，在这样的一群人里，仍有一位和今日播报的新闻密切相关的人。  
　　——是曾经。  
　　坐在车厢中间靠窗座位的蓝发少年在无线通讯中纠正了这个说法。  
　　——曾经？  
　　少年怀里的黑猫懒洋洋的在对方的大腿上打了个滚，打了个喷嚏，接着睁开血红的眼睛，盯着对方。  
　　——你也太小看自己了，政界那些人不掘地三尺把你挖出来，他们是不会放手的。要知道，你可是个大人物啊。  
　　——也许吧。但那些事都已经过去了。  
　　——怎么？还是说你真的打算就这么放过那些阴了我们的人……这可真不像你，撒加。  
　　撒加脸上露出一丝虚无的笑意：你觉得我会放过他们吗？  
　　——当然不可能啦！既然有人不要命，那我们也没必要再留着这些蛀虫的命！  
　　黑猫弓着身体跳了起来，呲着牙露出一脸凶相。  
　　——敢在老子头上动土？分分钟让他们明白死字怎么写！  
　　见突然炸毛的黑猫引起了车厢里其他人的注意，撒加连忙嘘了一声，让黑猫安静下来。  
　　正巧，电车此刻也入了站，正好是撒加要下车的地方。  
　　撒加单肩挎着包，捞起黑猫，对车厢里的人歉意的笑笑后，就下车了。  
　　车厢外天气晴朗，日光明媚，金色的阳光落在少年纤长浓密的眼睫上，像是他眨眼时，眼眸中泛起了细密的星光，再加上俊俏的容颜，和温柔的笑容，引得不少人侧头观看。  
　　不过撒加很快收敛了笑容，他一手捞着黑猫，另一手捞起脑后兜帽，给自己戴上。宽大的帽檐不仅遮住了阳光，也在那双海水一样蔚蓝的眼睛上也投下了深重的阴影。  
　　——接下来我们去哪？  
　　黑猫扒住撒加的衣袖，爬到他的肩膀上，眯着鲜红的眼睛，不善的打量着四周。  
　　——不如我们去炸了政界的老窝吧。  
　　黑猫喵的一声示威般的弹出了森森利爪。  
　　撒加把空出来的手抄进了衣兜，辨认过方向后，就朝此行的目的地走去。  
　　——这个不着急。  
　　一边走，撒加一边安抚黑猫。  
　　——既然那些人这么急着让我退场，那么我们就先看看他们到底想折腾什么。现在，就当放假好了。  
　　——说不定就变成永远的假期了呢。  
　　黑猫阴沉的说。他的语调透出浓重的血腥味来。  
　　撒加笑了笑，并没有回话。他脸上的笑容太空洞，以至于显得虚假。  
　　撒加很快把目光投向别处。  
　　即便永远无法再回到军部，即便要失去一切……那也是无可奈何的事。  
　　谁让他现在已经一无所有，连灵魂这种东西都输的一干二净。  
　　就连这幅躯体……  
　　撒加转头看向身旁商店的橱窗，明净的窗面隐隐倒映出他的身影。  
　　撒加对着窗户上的影子轻轻笑了笑，那倒影也回给他一道虚幻冰冷的笑容。  
　　※  
　　阿莫迪是下议会中，非常有名的一位常任议员。这个年近中年的男人并没有让岁月在他身上留下太多痕迹。没有可笑的啤酒肚，难看的地中海，讲话也不会气喘吁吁，唯一暴露出他年纪的是两眉间刀刻一样的皱痕，僵硬的脸部肌肉，以及深深的法令纹。人如其貌，阿莫迪这个人出现在公众场合中也是一副刻板腐朽的样子，言辞犀利有余，却过于迂腐——但可惜的是，这样一个能让他所有政敌都倒尽胃口的家伙却在民间享有很高的声誉，甚至很多人都认为他那副棺材板一样的死硬造型正是他刚正不阿的脾性的外在表示。  
　　不少人都很看好这个恨不得从出生就没松过眉头的常任议员，认为他极有可能成为下一任议员长。  
　　不过，显然另一些人对阿莫迪议员颇有微词。  
　　  
　　“……我怎么看？”加隆抬了抬眉毛，勉为其难的赏给了屏幕上正握拳宣誓的阿莫迪一个白眼后，扬手就关掉了这个能让他三天吃不下饭去的恶心演讲视频。  
　　“我认为他如果少关心点，不该他关心的事的话，他的面部神经僵死说不定还有的救。”  
　　“你指军部在第十三区的事。”视屏另一端的米罗咬着吸管说。  
　　加隆耸了耸肩，“谁说不是呢。”  
　　“嘿，现在很多人都在关注那件事。”米罗压低了声音说，“别说这个僵尸脸，就连暗地里掌握着上议院那十二家的人都很关心呢。”  
　　加隆的表情似笑非笑，“他们关心是应该的，军部和政界本身就是他们的棋子，这个国家就是他们的后花园，怎么？这你都不清楚。”  
　　“话是这么说不错……”米罗讪笑了一声，“但你不怕被人抓到小辫子吗？现在下议院对这一类言辞可查的很严的，你这是公然复辟独裁主义……”  
　　“你要是只准备说这些废话，那我们今天就没什么好聊的了。”  
　　加隆摆出送客的表情，另一边的米罗连忙吐掉吸管，摇头告饶。  
　　“那好，你究竟找我有什么事？”拖了半天终于到说正事的时候，加隆危险的眯起了眼睛，“有什么事是连你这个军部情报官都搞不定的？”  
　　“我这个情报官要真当的那么如鱼似水就好了。你可不知道进了军部之后的日子可苦啦，而且情报部就更难过。那哪是情报部啊，整个一个废品回收站，统统都是混吃等死的少爷兵。”米罗大倒苦水，“我可是被坑惨了。早知如此还不如当初跟艾欧里亚一起去陆军报道。”  
　　“哈？艾俄洛斯不是说如果你能重新整顿情报部的话，以后军部的所有情报都有你管。我看这买卖还不错。你前些日子不也做的很不错嘛？”  
　　加隆抱着手臂啧啧评论道。  
　　米罗脸色就跟掺了苦瓜汁一样，“他说的是军部的所有情报啊。”他特别在军部这个词上咬了重音。  
　　“哦？”  
　　“所以说出了军部之后我也就没什么作用了。”米罗竖起手掌，并在一起，拜托道，“比如说这个讨厌的阿莫迪，这家伙最近拼了老命一样的在找军部麻烦。艾尔哥都快被他给烦死了。可你也知道我们这帮人在军部的行动都被政界的人给盯死了，做什么都不方便，在这里只能麻烦您老人家啦。”  
　　“别告诉我军部在这方面居然连一丝一毫的力都出不上，那个某某某军团，某某某部队……”  
　　加隆每含糊的念过一个名字，米罗的脸就绿一分。  
　　米罗啪的一拍手，连忙打断他，“不管怎么样，这件事就拜托你啦！”他双手合十，语气诚恳的说，“到时候无论你想要什么价钱，艾尔哥都说好商量。”  
　　“那我可就不客气啦。”加隆故意邪恶的笑着。  
　　“只要别让阿莫迪再死盯着军部就好。”  
　　米罗哆嗦了一下，心道自己这边真是多说多错，看见加隆没有拒绝的意思后连忙又点头又道谢，飞快的给自己找了理由切了线，溜走了。  
　　另一边的加隆看见眼前光幕倏然消失，他饶有兴趣的摸了摸下巴，心里开始琢磨起这件事来。  
　　军部可不像它表明上那样，对政界的指责和问询毫无反手之力。军部那帮人有事没事态度都强硬的很，别说指责和问询了，哪怕政界的人骂到他们眼跟前，都不带皱一下眉头的。不过，一般而言政界的人也没这个胆子。虽然说世界和平了这么久，但自古以来都是谁拳头大，武力值高，谁才有发言权。没事惹军部的人？等着明天空舰和机甲大军开到家门口放烟花吗？  
　　不过，从米罗的话来看，军部现在的人大概连家务事都处理不过来，也没时间顾忌政界了，这才让政界嚷嚷的那么凶。这么一想，军部内部的麻烦看来不小。月余的时间都不足以解决的麻烦……加隆一边慢悠悠的建立文档，输入信息，一边想着军部可能要变天了。  
　　这可真不是好消息。  
　　变天归变天，这战火还一时半会烧不到加隆身上，所以加隆也就不着急。他准备先想个办法拖住阿莫迪，把米罗那边的事给堵上，然后再慢慢调查调查，看看军部最近在干些什么，再比如——月前出事的那位重要军部成员，到底是哪一位？  
　　话说回来，这身份遮得还真严实，一个月过去了连点风声都没放出来……加隆心想这一位恐怕不仅来头不小，手上的能量也不小，这万一真有个三长两短，世界就不太平咯。  
　　世界一不太平，那麻烦事自然就多。麻烦事越多，加隆的生意自然也就滚滚而来——加隆是一位掮客，明面上的自由职业人士，背地里利用各种资源帮助某些不愿意自己出面的人解决各色明面上不好解决的问题的人。不管是打击政敌偷窃情报，还是处理外遇私生子，买卖军火走私禁品，只要过了加隆的手，没有一件是处理不妥当的。而且，游走在商业，政界以及军部的浪口刀尖这么多年，加隆依然活的顺风顺水，还比绝大部分人都滋润——这就足以证明他的实力。  
　　不过再厉害的掮客也是掮客，再麻烦的生意该做还是得做。加隆虽然心底不是很想接这个活，但他为了自己的目的还是接了。不过接了好说，这个价钱嘛……  
　　难得有敲艾俄洛斯竹杠的机会，加隆可不会这么轻易放弃的。  
　　这么想着，加隆噼里啪啦的往电脑里输入信息，构思起行动计划来。  
　　唔，首先去收集些信息吧。  
　　  
　　“叮咚。”  
　　就在加隆翻查情报的时候，电子管家提示他门铃响了。  
　　“什么人在外面？”加隆头也不抬的问道。  
　　电子管家忠诚的把他的问话传递给门外的人。  
　　过了片刻，电子管家播放道：“加隆先生，这里有一份包裹请您签收一下。”  
　　加隆纳罕的看了看自己的日程单和电子表。这段时间既没有人要给他寄东西，他自己也没订购什么产品呀？不过作为一位掮客，偶尔收到点东西也是很正常的。并不能指望每个顾客都像米罗那样来联系他。只要赏金丰厚，加隆才不在乎对方以什么样的方式出现呢。  
　　快递包裹，小意思啦。  
　　这么想着，加隆站起身，从办公室离开，下楼到房门前，推开门。门口正前方一步远的地方站着一个人，戴着帽子背着单肩挎包，怀里还抱着一只黑猫。黑猫正仰着脑袋用红眼睛盯着加隆。  
　　加隆看了看对方，咳嗽了一声问，“包裹呢？”  
　　那个人递给他一个签名器，示意他先把名字签了。  
　　加隆接过东西，挑了挑眉：这签名器显示的单据是来自索罗家族，发货人是朱利安·索罗。朱利安是索罗家族的小少爷，平时大门不出二门不迈，加隆因为工作原因认识这个小孩——小少爷今年十岁——不过显然这次的包裹不是朱利安寄的。单据最下面的补充信息一栏有秘密联络暗号，加隆一看便知是来自那位平时不着调的倒霉上司。  
　　也正是如此，加隆不疑有他，痛痛快快签了名，把签名器还给了戴着帽子，遮遮掩掩的少年。  
　　“好了，包裹可以给我了吧？”  
　　从联络暗号上看，波塞冬说要给加隆一个惊喜。加隆心想不是惊吓就不错了，还惊喜？  
　　没想到的是，对面的人居然磨磨蹭蹭的不动弹。  
　　加隆靠在门栏边，挑眉问道，“怎么了，有问题？”  
　　“……并没有。”对方轻声说，声音听起来有点犹豫。倒是他怀里的黑猫很不客气的喵了一声，对着加隆甩甩尾巴，起身爬到了少年肩膀上，然后用一种极为不善的目光打量着加隆。  
　　“那，东西？”  
　　加隆对少年伸出手。他也暗中打量了对方一番，莫名觉得对方很眼熟，但想不起在哪里见过。再看的时候又想着这家伙只背一个单肩包，包里面看样子也放不了什么，他身上也不像藏了什么，看来包裹是个小件。  
　　就在加隆瞎捉摸的时候，他对面的人抬起了头，然后摘掉了兜帽，露出脸来。  
　　加隆的目光一顿，顿时目瞪口呆说不出话来。  
　　如果不是他万分肯定自己是清醒的，那加隆准得拧自己一把来看看自己是不是在做梦。他看着对方——那样的脸那样的容貌，那就是他自己的少年时代的模样，活脱脱就像是梦里面走出来。  
　　至于为什么不说是镜子倒影一般？那是因为现在加隆先生二十有八，距离眼前此人的形象早已差得十万八千里。毕竟十余年的光阴逝去，也是很有影响力的。  
　　不过不等加隆发问，对方又抬起手在左眼角下揉了揉，碾了碾，他指尖下的皮肤忽然起了皱褶。很快，对方就把皱起的地方撕开。那是一小块用以遮瑕的人造皮肤。  
　　人造皮肤下面发出蒙蒙的蓝色亮光。很快随着对方的动作，少年左眼角下多出一个罗马数字的十三来。这表明了少年的身份——人形电脑。  
　　加隆可以把脑子疯狂乱转的想法收收了。他咔吧咔吧捏了捏下巴，问道，“这什么意思？”  
　　对方微笑着说，“如你所见。”  
　　加隆吸了口气，“所以，你是人形电脑。”  
　　“是的。”  
　　“定制款。”  
　　“是的。”  
　　“那你为什么会自主开机然后找过来？”  
　　“发货人说要给你一个惊喜。”  
　　惊喜……惊吓还差不多。加隆觉得自己此刻十分的冷静，冷静得都快炸了。他面无表情的推开门，对门外的人形电脑说，“你先进来。”对方很顺从的进了门，然后加隆砰的把门一关，生硬的命令道，“你在这里等着，别乱跑。”  
　　也不等对方回答，加隆飞一样的又跑了楼上办公室，关好门，火速从通讯录里调出一个号码，想也不想就按了视频通话。  
　　通讯的另一端到接起来的很快。  
　　波塞冬的脸很快就出现在光幕上，此刻他不知在何处做客，正假装优雅的端着茶杯喝红茶呢。  
　　加隆皮笑肉不笑的说，“你给我寄了个东西，不准备好好解释一下吗？”  
　　波塞冬愣了下，但很快就意识到加隆在说什么，于是他很神秘，带着那种“你懂的”的笑容说，“喜欢吗？特别定制款，我花了很大力气才弄到的。”  
　　加隆冷笑道，“那我还真是谢谢你了，这么好的东西，万一被我弄坏了给就不好了。”  
　　波塞冬说，“你舍得？”  
　　加隆一窒，虽然得知对方是人形电脑的那一刻他确实火冒三丈，怒不可遏。可此刻回想起来，加隆却不知道自己到底在生气些什么。再一联想到眼前这位的恶趣味，加隆又觉得弄这么一个和他少年时代一模一样的人形电脑也不是波塞冬做不出来的。  
　　可是，不管怎么想还是会火大啊。  
　　波塞冬似乎也看出了加隆脸色变幻莫测，连忙补救道，“虽然事前没问过你究竟喜不喜欢这样的，是我不对。不过收到礼物也开心一点嘛？这种特制品可真的不是一般货，你翻遍全世界，都找不到比这个型号更好的了。”  
　　加隆一愣，“你是说……”  
　　波塞冬眨眨眼，“不只是特制，而且还用到了某些不能说的技术哦，就算是军需品，也没这个功能强大。而且，最重要的是——”波塞冬清了清嗓子，“包暖床哦。”  
　　加隆差点没一口血喷在屏幕上。  
　　波塞冬见加隆不说话了，以外他是接受了自己的说辞，于是满意的总结道，“最近事情会变得有点多，所以特地给你找了个好助手，不管是家务还是工作，包你满意。好好享受吧。”  
　　加隆腹诽他享受个球，对着自己的脸他享受得来吗？他再自恋也想不到要弄一个自己模样的人形电脑在自己眼前晃悠。  
　　话说回来，在波塞冬的心目里，他就是这形象……？  
　　这么一想，加隆的眼神又变的危险起来。  
　　不过不等加隆发话，波塞冬又连忙说，“我现在在别人家作客，这件事就到此为止吧？就这样吧。下次有空再聊。”  
　　也不知道是不是感受到了加隆的杀气，波塞冬切线也切得特别干脆利落，加隆拦都没拦住，再拨回去线已经接不通了。至此，加隆只能放弃。  
　　  
　　另一边，波塞冬收了线之后舒了好长一口气。他知道加隆会感觉意外，但没想到反应会这么激烈。不过，他哪里做错了吗？  
　　波塞冬拿起放在茶几上的一本书，书里全是各色美人的照片，暗自琢磨起来：如果加隆真的不喜欢他挑的那一款，那下回再见面，他可以说给他的人形电脑换个外形？  
　　金发碧眼细腰长腿的不喜欢，那褐发绿瞳大胸萝莉……？  
　　这念头只在波塞冬脑子里转了两圈后，他就决定这种事下次和加隆见面的时候再聊即可，说不定到时候加隆就不想换了呢。谁知道？  
　　这边事情放下了，波塞冬又拎起另一边的。他放下书，也放下茶杯，对着坐在另一边拿着平板不知道在看些什么的哈迪斯问。  
　　“你今天找我来，不仅仅是为了请我喝茶吃点心吧？”  
　　哈迪斯看了看平板上显示的“通讯干扰已完成”，脸上露出一丝满意的笑容。  
　　“原本是有的。”他这么回答道，“不过现在已经没有了。”  
　　“哎？”  
　　※  
　　花开两朵，各表一枝。  
　　在加隆咚咚咚的上楼去后，撒加就抱着猫老老实实的站在客厅，不动声色的和黑猫交流  
　　——看起来完全不怎么样啊。  
　　黑猫嘲笑道。  
　　——惊喜什么的，你确定不是惊吓？  
　　撒加无奈的回答：  
　　——好像是有一点刺激。  
　　——如果刺激过头了，他说不定不会把你留下来呢。  
　　黑猫摇着尾巴说，不过看他的模样，倒是极为期待这样一幕的。  
　　——要是他把你送回去的话，那咱们就回天启吧！  
　　——省省你的心，既然来了，我可没打算就这么轻易的走。  
　　撒加倒是对自己很有信心。  
　　——我倒觉得你应该早点走。我刚刚试着入侵这栋房子的电子管家，发现你这个弟弟好像不是一般人啊……  
　　这一人一猫说得正欢的时候，加隆又忽然从楼上钻了出来，飞快的下了楼，走到撒加面前。  
　　撒加面不改色的微笑着注视着对方。也许变成人形电脑唯一的好处就是，控制表情要容易太多了。  
　　加隆两手抱在胸前，表情高深莫测。只听他咳嗽一声，“好吧，既然你都能自己找到这里来，我想你也应该很清楚我是什么人。至于你呢，你就自我介绍一下吧。”  
　　撒加搬出早已准备好的说辞，“军需品S级品质，天启系列第十三号原型机，初始化已完成，虚拟人格模拟程度百分之百，自带武器操作系统和机甲操作模块。我的名字是撒加。”  
　　“天启系列……”  
　　加隆觉得这个词耳熟，但一时半会又想不起在哪里听过。唯一能确定的是这个系列绝对不是市面上出售的或者军部内部使用的人形电脑系列。而且虚拟人格模拟程度居然是百分之百……要知道目前最好的智能AI人格模拟程度也只有百分之九十八——这倒证明了眼前这家伙的核心芯片果然用到了某些了不得的技术。  
　　但这又有什么用？一般虚拟人格程度在百分之八十的智能AI就足以让人分不出AI和普通人的差别了。模拟程度这么高是准备让加隆和他谈人生咩？  
　　一想到这里，加隆就用一种古怪的眼神打量起撒加来。  
　　“……”撒加也面带微笑的注视着加隆，澄澈的蓝眼睛里看不见一丝一毫的阴霾，干净得像水晶，能倒影出加隆的模样来。  
　　加隆有点不自然的挪开了眼神。他又注意到撒加怀里面的那只黑猫。  
　　“这只猫……”  
　　“仿真机械猫。”撒加抓着猫咪的两只前肢，把猫咪递给加隆看，毫无戒心的说，“他叫亚历士。”  
　　“他？”加隆怀疑的反问道。  
　　亚历士非常不友好的喵了一声，一副要不是有撒加按着，他绝对能跳起来挠加隆一脸。  
　　撒加似乎也感受到了亚历士的敌意，很快又补了一句，“这个算是配件。”  
　　……配过来卖萌吗？  
　　加隆腹诽。他很快挥了挥手，“好吧。你还有什么别的配件吗？”  
　　撒加又把单肩背包打开给加隆看，里面装了不少的零碎：三瓶临时能量补充剂（草莓味），快速充电电线，签名器，使用说明……最下面还压着一把满格能量的塑能手枪和一柄军用匕首。  
　　加隆把目光再度投向撒加，撒加则回以一个完美无缺的微笑，就好像拿着两把违禁品穿越了不知多少个城市的人不是他一样。  
　　再联想到那个机甲操作模块和武器操作系统，加隆有点明白为什么波塞冬把这个家伙塞到自己身边了。  
　　万一出点不和谐事件，这家伙就是一现成的人形自走兵器啊。


	2. Chapter 2

　　加隆现在住的房子是老房子，两层楼再加半个地下室。二楼除了加隆的卧室和工作室之外，还有一间客房空着。一层是客厅，厨房，和另一间客房。半个地下室装修成大客厅的样子，朝阳的那面恰巧没有埋在地下，于是便装了大扇的玻璃窗。此刻阳光正好，照得房间暖洋洋的。  
　　加隆领着撒加在房子里转了一圈，把各个房间和储藏室都指给他看后，说，“你以后就住在一楼客房吧。”  
　　“这样，不太方便吧。”撒加抱着黑猫说，“如果你有什么事情的话……”  
　　“没关系。”加隆打断他的话，“我没有什么事需要你帮忙。”说完了他又莫名的觉得这样不太好，于是就皱着眉想人形电脑多数是拿来干什么的……话说回来，即使在人形电脑以及人工智能技术很成熟的现在，也不是每家每户都会配人形电脑的。一方面是人形电脑价格高昂。不管是本身的配置，还是额外的配件，衣食住行，人形电脑享受的待遇楞算起来其实比普通人还要高一些。这东西是奢侈品，有钱人买来一半是拿来做电子管家，另一半则是……特殊需求。  
　　加隆一想到特殊需求就觉得脑袋疼。他简直不知道波塞冬抽了哪门子风给自己送了一个人形电脑，他看起来像缺人暖床的吗？  
　　就算真的缺，那也不用搞一个和他自己差不多的……  
　　加隆咳嗽了一声后说，“你平时就打扫打扫房间啊之类的就行了。”说着他看了看时间，“唔，该吃饭的时候把饭准备好就足够了。家里缺什么你自己去超市买……我把我账户给你，直接在上面划钱。”  
　　“好的。”  
　　“那就这样，我先回去工作了。你有事敲门……”加隆说着就朝楼上走，走到一半他忽然回头问，“你会做饭吗？”  
　　“……会。”  
　　“……好吧。”  
　　等加隆的身影消失在楼梯口，撒加还抱着猫在原地站着。  
　　过了会儿，亚历士提醒他道：现在已经十一点了呢，是时候准备做饭了吧？  
　　撒加点了点头，回想着厨房在一楼，他现在确实应该上去准备起来了。  
　　亚历士犹豫了一下后，又问：你真的……会做饭吗？  
　　“……你今天话很多哦。”  
　　※  
　　等到正午时分，加隆听见哆哆的敲门声，他这记起从今往后家里就不再是他自己一个了。于是加隆先应了一声，把电脑前见不得人的东西都收拾好后，才去开门。  
　　门外果不其然是撒加，不过这一次他没有再抱着黑猫，让黑猫竖着尾巴在自己脚边蹭来蹭去。  
　　“该吃午饭了。”  
　　不知道为什么，加隆总觉得他的笑容有点僵硬。  
　　撒加准备的午饭很简单，加隆并不是很在意菜色的人，所以也没有挑剔。  
　　吃着的时候撒加问他味道怎么样，加隆随便应付着说还行。这句话让坐在餐桌对面的一人一猫都松了口气。  
　　天晓得撒加在十三岁进入军部之后就再也没碰过厨房。在天启的时候有随军的厨子，出了天启还有卡妙和阿布罗迪，哪怕是在最艰苦的行军岁月也还有压缩饼干以及军粮罐头陪伴着他……总而言之撒加唯一熟练掌握，并且和厨艺粘得上边儿的东西就是煮咖啡。这么一想的话，就算是隔壁管后勤的头儿也比他多会一点东西——人家好歹还会泡红茶呢。  
　　不过作为人形电脑的好处在此刻体现得淋漓尽致。网上各色厨艺教程应有尽有，还可以下载安装做饭程序。一切做饭流程都可以交给电脑核心自行处理。不过某些根深蒂固的习惯似乎并不怎么好改。要是加隆之前到厨房看上一眼，准得被撒加以握匕首的姿势来拿菜刀——这样的一幕给惊呆掉。  
　　饭后，洗碗刷盘子的工作就可以名正言顺的交给洗碗机了。  
　　午饭之后便是午休。加隆对成为工作狂没多少兴趣，吃饱喝足后打了个哈欠就倒在沙发上看杂志，过了会儿，他扯过一枚抱枕塞到自己脑袋下面，偏过头观察撒加抱着黑猫在客厅里来回走动。看样子似乎在确认是否有什么家务需要做。  
　　“我说。”加隆咳嗽一声，吸引了撒加的注意力，“要是没什么事的话，你也坐下来歇会儿？”  
　　说着，加隆又补了一句，“别那么紧张嘛，放松一点。”  
　　撒加抱着猫望着他，看表情有点迟疑。  
　　加隆心想果然是虚拟人格百分之百完成度的人工智能，这表情神态太生动了。要不然，加隆也觉得自己和一个机器人说什么别紧张放松点其实也蛮奇怪的，还不如直接下令叫他进入休眠状态，还能省点电。  
　　一边想着，加隆抱着抱枕坐起来，拍了拍身边多出来的空位，示意他，“这边坐？”  
　　撒加抱着黑猫安静的坐了过来。  
　　顿时客厅又陷入到另一种微妙的奇怪气氛里去。  
　　虽然撒加并没有说什么，坐姿端正，目不斜视，一手抱着猫，另一手给猫咪顺毛，但加隆却觉得自己能从他身上读出一种欲言又止的味道，搞得加隆很想说些什么。可加隆也不知道说什么好……于是他打开了电视机。  
　　电视里首先跳出来的是午间新闻，正巧又播放政界对军部隐瞒月前事故的起因经过结果的抗议。加隆连忙切了台。这次跳出来的则是广告，推销家用智能管家。广告词说得日火朝天，什么能打扫能做饭能洗衣能刷碗，还能辅导作业陪人聊天，简直无所不包。加隆仔细的打量了一下出镜的家用智能管家的模样：一个方块脑袋配四只机械手，怎么瞧都不是个人样的同时，又让加隆很怀疑这玩意的性能。想着想着，他又把自然而然的把视线转到了撒加身上。  
　　“……怎么了？”撒加扭过头看他，眼神很无辜。大概并没有联想到自己的实用价值严格意义上来说其实是和电视屏幕上的家用智能管家划等号的。  
　　不，他还可以暖床。而屏幕上那个鬼玩意显然是不能塞进被窝的。  
　　加隆被自己的想法噎了一下。  
　　“不。没什么。”加隆干笑了两声，“我在想，那个……你除了背包里的东西之外，还有其他的配件没。”  
　　“没有了。这就是全部。”  
　　“这样啊。连换洗的衣物都没有吗？”  
　　撒加摇摇头。他醒过来的时候身边就只有这么多物品，除了已经用掉的电车车票。  
　　“这也对。”加隆点了点头。  
　　又不是商店里卖的芭比娃娃，买回家的时候还给配一箱子衣服的。  
　　加隆又切了台，说，“那等下去商店买衣服吧。”  
　　“好。”  
　　“嗯，一会儿出门前，算了。”加隆转过身，伸手摸了摸撒加左眼下面的发着光的罗马数字，“既然你能自己一个人跑到我这边，我想你肯定安装了蒙蔽监控系统的程序。既然如此的话，那这个记号……”  
　　“能关掉的。”撒加说话的时候，那个表明了他人形电脑身份的蓝色记号就慢慢熄灭了。  
　　感受着手掌下传来的柔软触感，加隆心想要不是自己提前知道，恐怕也会认为对方是个活生生的人。  
　　无论是神态举止，还是外表相貌，撒加看起来都毫无异常之处。  
　　特别是眼神。明明深处是空无一物的代码核心，却仿佛真的存在着灵魂。  
　　如果对方是真实的人类……那就太好了。  
　　加隆茫然的想到。  
　　  
　　——你不觉得他摸你脸摸得太久了吗？  
　　黑猫在撒加手掌下挣扎着想跳出来，却被撒加牢牢的按住。  
　　撒加则努力的保持着面部表情，一边在无线通讯中说：亚历士你的废话真的是越来越多了。  
　　※  
　　"咖啡好了。"  
　　加隆发呆的时候听见撒加的声音从背后传来。他下意识的应了一声，坐直了身体，抬起眼时就注意到撒加已经把咖啡杯放到了他的面前。  
　　似乎知道加隆一直在走神，当加隆回过头看他的时候，撒加对他笑了笑。  
　　"工作很忙吗？"他问。  
　　撒加融入加隆生活的速度比加隆所能想象到的快得多。似乎根本就不需要彼此适应什么。他们之前的关系眨眨眼就变得极为自然。如果硬是要说哪里不对劲的话，那就只有每天吃饭的时候，都是加隆在吃，而撒加则抱着猫在一边看着会叫人觉得怪怪的。有时候，加隆都一种他们其实已经在一起生活过很长时间了的错觉。  
　　真正算起来，撒加到这里来也不过是这几天的时间。  
　　"还好。"加隆回答道，他把手里面的资料放下，端起咖啡喝了一口，"谢谢了。"  
　　“那好的，有事的话你再叫我。”撒加点了点头后，转身准备离开。  
　　"等等。"加隆却叫住了他。"你去准备一下，一会儿我们一起出去。"  
　　撒加不知道加隆为什么会突然决定外出，不过他点点头，说了声“好的”。  
　　十五分钟后，加隆带头拎着大包小包，撒加跟在他身后抱着猫，两人一起登上了去市政府的电车。  
　　  
　　原本加隆想把黑猫留在家里的，不过出门的时候黑猫三下两下就从门缝里窜了出来，跳到撒加怀里，一副死皮赖脸也要跟着的样子。  
　　加隆对着猫挑了挑眉毛。猫咪则对他呲牙裂嘴，发出一阵咕噜咕噜的威胁声，非常不满意加隆企图甩开自己和撒加出门的举动。  
　　"不好意思，他可能比较粘人。"  
　　撒加对黑猫也没什么办法，只能对加隆略带歉意的解释。  
　　"我看他是只喜欢你一个人。"  
　　虽然说撒加对加隆温柔体贴，不过他的随赠品，那只叫亚历士的黑猫就不那么友善了。总是露出一副专属于喵星人的你们这群愚蠢的人类的高冷表情。这让加隆打心底里认为这种性格恶劣的仿真猫做出来纯粹是浪费资源。  
　　"哈。"看懂了加隆微妙的嫌弃眼神，撒加干笑了一声，"其实他还是蛮喜欢你的。"  
　　"你是从哪里看出来的？"加隆的眼神变得更微妙了。  
　　撒加沉默了片刻，顺了顺黑猫的毛后，说，"我会让他喜欢你的。"  
　　"多谢……不过，免了。"加隆看着又开始呲牙咧嘴伸爪子的黑猫抽了抽嘴角，"我对猫毛过敏。"  
　　※  
　　市政府在城市中很显眼，是模仿的古希腊建筑的外观造型。围绕市政府大楼的是面积开阔的步行街和公园。此时日光正好，花园里有很多居民在其中散步游玩。  
　　加隆领着撒加轻车熟路的在公园里找了背阴人少的地方。接下来，撒加从背包里拿出野餐用的餐布铺好，又拿出食物和饮料来一一摆好。加隆则摆弄起一个三脚架和便携式播放器来。他动作熟练的把手上的几个部件安装好，又开启播放器，调起频道来。  
　　在调试播放器的时候，加隆貌似无意的把一只不起眼的摄像头粘在了三脚架上，镜头刚刚好对准了政府大楼那边。  
　　蹲在一边观察加隆行动的黑猫甩了甩尾巴，对撒加抱怨：我看他平时一定没少干这种事。  
　　撒加听出他语气里带点痛恨，想起以前在军部的时候亚历士最讨厌的就是那群总想抓住他小尾巴的谍报人员。加隆的职业工作某些方面和谍报人员也很相似。尤其在监视和偷拍这一块。认真说起来，撒加也不是那么喜欢谍报人员，不过鉴于每次被找麻烦的人又不是他，所以又变得乐于观看亚历士在一旁跳脚。现在更是如此。  
　　加隆此时已经拿着自己的手机在摆弄了。撒加装作好好少年到一边坐好，看播放器里正在播出的娱乐节目：别那么紧张，就当出门郊游来了。  
　　黑猫打了个喷嚏，以示不满。  
　　  
　　调好摄像头角度后，加隆优哉游哉的把手机往旁边一扔，凑到撒加身边，问他，"你在看什么？"  
　　"好像是脱口秀之类的吧。"  
　　"哦？"  
　　撒加一边看一边说，"这一期在讲最近军部和政界不协调关系之类的，还有人在拿现在的统治阶级和以前的十二家老牌贵族和君主专治在做比较。"  
　　"现在还有人关心这个啊？"加隆打了个哈欠，"多老掉牙的东西。"  
　　撒加侧身拿了一听冰镇果汁递给他，"好像关心的人还不少呢。节目很有趣。"当然了，所有能让政界的人下不来台的东西都很有趣。  
　　趴在餐布上的加隆一手接过果汁，却拿在手里掂着不喝，另一手托住自己的下巴，饶有兴趣的打量撒加。  
　　"怎么？"撒加扭过头看他。  
　　"我在想，你到底对我现在做的事了解多少。"加隆狡猾的问道。  
　　撒加又转过头去看节目，“那要看你指哪一方面。”  
　　"比如说？"  
　　"十二家某一家的继承人即将投身政界，所以政界准备以此为起点想要收回军权？"  
　　"再比如？"  
　　"那位继承人其实年纪尚小，尽管手中权力不小但并没有什么政见……所以这出戏码多半是政界的人自编自演？"  
　　"还有呢？"  
　　撒加叹了口气，"某人把这个消息捅给了某些没什么职业道德的新闻媒体，一大波狗仔队正在某些领头的政界人士身后穷追猛赶，逼问对方在此时忽然联系上了当年十二家族之一的嫡系成员是不是暗藏了复辟君主专制的阴谋。"  
　　"如果是阴谋的话，那怎么可能拿到明面上来说呢。"  
　　"不过用来吸引普通人的眼球也足够了啊，政界又不能像军部弄得一点都不体面。"  
　　"哈哈。"加隆笑了两声，"你知道的可不少了。我以为你平时在家没事的时候就只看看电视什么的。"  
　　"就算只看电视，我也能猜得到发生了什么。"撒加目不斜视的盯着屏幕，顿了顿后又说，"嗯，还有，恭喜你发财了？"  
　　昨天凌晨十来笔金额不等的汇款抵达账面，加起来的数字拿来买命都足够了。虽然汇款的路子很干净，也没有什么漏洞。但对军部内部情况了若指掌的撒加还是一眼认出了这笔钱是来自哪里的。  
　　艾俄洛斯在这方面慷慨过头了。撒加心想着。虽然他还不清楚艾俄洛斯和加隆私底下有什么交易，但撒加依然从中嗅到了不详的气息。

　　"不开心了？"虽然是问句，但加隆说出来的时候语气却很肯定。  
　　"……没有。"  
　　"你犹豫了哎。"  
　　撒加不说话，扭过头来看他。  
　　加隆摸着下巴说，"应该不高兴的是我吧？我好像什么都没说，自己的秘密就泄露的一干二净了。"  
　　"你也太小看我获取情报的途径了。还有，除了第一天之外，你就懒得在我进入你工作室的时候做掩护了。"提到这里的时候撒加特别想叹气，"就算我再不注意，随便扫一眼就知道你在做什么了。"  
　　"一般的人形电脑可没这么强大的分析能力。"  
　　"普通的人形电脑还不能屏蔽电子监控呢。"要不然他怎么可能一路大摇大摆自己走过来找加隆？早半路被警察带走了好么。  
　　加隆讪笑了一下。他原本是想开玩笑，不过现在显然把自己给坑进去了，但他还是他很多余的解释了一句，"别担心，我干这行很久了。"  
　　之前加隆还觉得很累赘的百分之百完成度的虚拟人格，现在他只认为这东西真不错，连关心的情绪都能模拟得这么像。  
　　不过听到他这么说，撒加却觉得更不开心了。于是他也像加隆一样趴在了餐布上，还招了招手，把黑猫给叫了过来，拿黑猫当抱枕，一边揉着玩，一边看节目。把后背留给了加隆。  
　　加隆还想再说点什么，不过他的手机震动了起来，他只能支起身子去看。原来是监视用的摄像头已经捕捉到了目标任务。  
　　市政府的大门口已经热闹了起来。几位政界议员刚刚从大楼门口出现，一群早早埋伏好的报社记者就蜂拥而上，把整个大楼门口都堵得水泄不通。正当前门热热闹闹的时候，另有两三个西装革履的人，带着一个小姑娘似乎正要从侧门离开。有几个抢不到镜头的记者动了歪脑筋，调头就想把那个小姑娘给堵住。  
　　从加隆的镜头上来看，走在头前的西装男们立即转了过来，想要护住那个女孩。不过那个报社记者显然久经沙场，一扭身就拜托了对方的包围圈，冲到了女孩身前，发问起来。那个女孩明显被吓了一跳，连连后退几步，记者却穷追不舍，正当女孩走投无路的时候，一个少年又打楼里面冲了出来，一把用力推开记者。记者也向后踉跄了几步，差点跌倒在地。  
　　场面一下子安静下来。所有人都大眼瞪小眼，只有那个莽撞的少年不知道发生什么，依旧敌视着记者。不过下一秒，记者很快回过神来，语速极快，音量极高的叫嚷着对方对记者行业有什么偏见是不是收到了政界人士的暗示吧啦啦吧啦，而且还以更加咄咄逼人的姿态逼近了少女等人。一旁围攻政界人员的记者也像嗅到腥味的鲨鱼一样团团朝这边围了上来，不断的提出尖锐的问题。  
　　这下子算是彻底热闹了。  
　　而加隆也是万万没想到自己的谋划会出了这么一出意外。  
　　不过这个女孩会选择在这种时候悄悄溜出来也是……挺让人意外的。加隆原本以为政界的人会对这位大小姐更上心一点。现在看起来，情况不对啊。  
　　  
　　"这就是那十二家之一的继承人吧。"撒加凑到了手机前，指着那个有点手足无措的女孩说。  
　　加隆伸长手把他拉到自己怀里来，很舒服的把自己的体重压在了对方身上，"就是她。"说着的时候还故意把下巴放在了撒加的肩上。  
　　撒加试着动了动，却发现自己的姿势委实不妙，早知道就不凑这么近了，现在落得和抱枕一个待遇。  
　　"你不觉得这样很奇怪吗？"撒加有点抗议。  
　　加隆诡辩道，"但方便你看手机啊。"  
　　"不过话说回来。"加隆搂在撒加腰上的手乱掐了一把，啧啧的说，"抱起来就像真的一样啊。还有体温。"  
　　现在是初夏，两个人穿得都很薄。加隆这次又在撒加要上捏了一下，那手感和捏到人肉的感觉相差无几。在心里感叹了一句真是神奇。  
　　撒加半晌无语，最后憋出来了一句，"废话。"  
　　要不然能叫人形电脑吗？最重要的地方当然是模拟人形。而且作为最高级的型号，他除了受伤不会流血之外，那光从外表和手感上来说绝对和真人是一模一样的。  
　　"好了，别乱动了。你不动的话就不会感觉奇怪了。"  
　　加隆拿着手机的那只手也从撒加肋下穿了过去，手指灵活的调整摄像头角度，方便观察大楼门口的动向。  
　　不奇怪。那才怪了。  
　　见加隆一时半会儿是不会从自己身上下去，撒加也只能配合着窝在他怀里不动，目光转移到手机屏幕上，试图转移自己的注意力。可惜不怎么成功。  
　　其实这样的姿势并不是那么陌生。只不过当年两个人的身形都差不多，加隆故意从身后抱过来，想恶作剧的时候，撒加顶多感觉像是背了一只考拉，想动动手脚就又觉得像是身后拖着什么。现在嘛，因为自己比对方小了很多，加隆从后面抱住他的时候完全变成了泰山压顶，还盖得严严实实的。  
　　看，还得寸进尺的想把下巴从肩膀挪到头顶。  
　　撒加在他得逞之前扬手推开了他的下巴。  
　　也不管加隆呜呜呜的想说什么，他心里想着果然是时光荏苒，物是人非。  
　　还有，为什么这个人形电脑的替身一定要设计成少年款？  
　　  
　　当然是因为这样的外形更符合哈迪斯的审美啊。蹲在一旁观看双子家内斗的黑猫如是回答。  
　　※  
　　就在某些人合家欢乐的时候，另一些人却还愁眉不展。  
　　军部总部的某间办公室里，艾俄洛斯正忧心忡忡的等待测试结果。他隔壁的房间里装有全套的天启意志鉴定设施。军部现有的名单上仅剩的适格者正在接受意志鉴定和精神融合测试。  
　　过了十来分钟。隔壁悠长的嗡鸣声渐渐停了下来。一道冰冷的女音随之响起。  
　　"意志鉴定结束。精神融合度不足百分之三十。鉴定失败。"  
　　"重复。意志鉴定结束。精神融合度不足百分之三十。鉴定失败。"  
　　听到这个结果后，艾俄洛斯不由自主的叹了口气。而后，他又叹了一声。他觉得自己这一个月就把这辈子的气都给叹完了。  
　　呆了呆后，艾俄洛斯揉着眉头对身后的人形电脑说，"就没有办法提高融合度吗？这已经是我们所能找到的，最适合继承天启系统的人了。"  
　　他身后的人形电脑用不带丝毫感情色彩的声音回答他："提问上传中心系统。天启零号否决提议。请考虑更换适格者，以便提高精神融合度，确保顺利通过意志鉴定。"  
　　艾俄洛斯脚尖在地上一点，转椅转了个圈儿就让他正对着人形电脑。这台人形电脑的外形是他亲自选的，赤发蓝瞳，面容漂亮得可以说耀眼，再加上火辣傲人的身材，走到哪里都是叫人流口水的大美女。平时放在办公室里光看看也很赏心悦目。唯独到了和天启系统相关的时候，这大美女就只有叫人伤心的份儿了。  
　　可现在，整个军部也就只有这台人形电脑能够连接上天启系统的主机。  
　　眼前这台被命名为菲儿的，艾俄洛斯专用人形电脑，其实还有一个更正式的名字——天启系列第九号修改版，火焰女皇。  
　　"菲尔，麻烦你了。"艾俄洛斯恳切的拜托道，"这已经是我们能找到的最合适的人选了。"  
　　菲尔面无表情的说，"提议已经被天启零号否决。恕难从命。"  
　　"那好吧。"艾俄洛斯揉了揉眉心，"我想和零号谈谈。"  
　　菲尔沉默片刻后，说，"零号拒绝通讯。"  
　　"以私人的名义？"  
　　"天启系统目前处于沉睡状态，拒绝接收任何外界讯息。请选择通过意志鉴定的适格者进行精神融合，重新唤醒天启系统。"  
　　艾俄洛斯深吸了口气。菲尔所说的是拒绝接收而不是无法接收，说明这该死的天启系统的智能核心不知道死到哪里去了，闹别扭不想搭理任何人。本来艾俄洛斯以为这家伙歇一个月能老实点，现在看来依然是油盐不进啊。  
　　不过也是，当年遴选适格者的时候出了差错，导致天启系统重启时自动生成的智能核心变得极为难缠。再加上天启系统的特殊性，如果那家伙憋火不想理人那是谁都拿他没办法。可偏偏的，月前又出了意外，导致天启系统需要新的适格者来继承，而这个智能核心还没到使用寿命需要被回收再造的程度。这种突发情况下，新的适格者有谁来当基本上完全由天启系统的智能核心说了算。在这样的优势下，那家伙不憋着劲给军部找麻烦，艾俄洛斯认为那才叫意外。  
　　不过现在不能光意外了，再这样拖下去，军部可要倒大霉了。  
　　艾俄洛斯正想着的时候，菲尔出声提示道："艾俄洛斯少将，阿莫迪议员请求见面。"  
　　"告诉他我不……"  
　　艾俄洛斯话还没有说完，他身侧的大门滴的一声后，就自动开启了。  
　　艾俄洛斯沉下面色站了起来，一言不发的直视着不请自来的阿莫迪。  
　　菲尔则上前一步，对板着棺材脸的阿莫迪毫不客气的说，"阿莫迪议员，你违反了军部规章，在未经允许下，私自进入军部机密房间。请随我到仲裁机关进行审查，否则我将以叛国罪对你进行处置。"  
　　“再说这句话之前，我想你应该更仔细的思考一下我到这里来的意义。”阿莫迪阴沉沉说话的时候，跟着他一起进来的两位卫兵之一便跨步上前，出示了一份签名文件。  
　　菲尔扫描过那份文件，回头对艾俄洛斯微微点头，示意他文件没有问题后，就退到了他的身后。  
　　"其次，我要办的事，才是真正的机密任务。"阿莫迪环视全场，"闲杂人等都离开这里。"  
　　他带来的两个卫兵却一动不动，对着艾俄洛斯身后的菲尔虎视眈眈。  
　　艾俄洛斯挥了挥手，"菲尔你先出去吧。"  
　　菲尔行礼后边转身离去。直到此时那两个卫兵才跟着跨出门去。电子门紧接着在他们后面合紧了。  
　　房间里只剩下艾俄洛斯和阿莫迪两人。  
　　艾俄洛斯沉声道，"阿莫迪先生是有备而来啊。"  
　　阿莫迪毫无歉意的说，"不好意思，事从紧急，只能冒犯了。"  
　　"但我想你千里迢迢来这里找我，不是就为了显示一下特赦令吧。"  
　　"那当然。"阿莫迪两手在身前握了握，盯着艾俄洛斯说，"我是来询问军部对月前发生的意外事故，可有合适的处理方案了没有。我想你也清楚，现在不仅是政界人士，连其他各行各业，以及国家公民都对军部企图隐瞒实情真相这一行为，很是不满。国家需要一个解释。"  
　　"军部的事，军部内部会好好解决的，这点就你不劳挂心了。"艾俄洛斯慢条斯理的说，"那场事故事关军部机密，我无法对你做出任何解释。这件事就到此为止吧。"  
　　阿莫迪哼了一声，"军部想要到此为止的事情多了。可并不是每一样都可以结束的这么轻易。这事关国家安全。"  
　　"国家安全会由军部来保护。"  
　　"是吗？我可不这么认为。"阿莫迪森冷的说。  
　　"那就不得不请议员先生多给军部一些信任了。"  
　　"我很想信任军部，但是我不能。"阿莫迪的语气依旧森冷，透出咄咄逼人的气势来，"我只想说，军部无法解决的问题，政界未必不能解决。这世界上，总是有能力的人才能承担重责，不是吗？"  
　　"话虽如此，可世界上也有很多人自以为自己很有能力。"艾俄洛斯并不给阿莫迪反驳的机会，他上前一步，摆出送客的姿势，"如果你只是来说这些话的，那么，议员先生，我想我们在对人才的选拔任用上并没有共同之处，想必往后也不会有。所以，你还是请回吧。"  
　　"军部的作风果然强硬。"阿莫迪不阴不阳的说着。  
　　艾俄洛斯却笑了笑，"不好意思，软蛋可是打不了仗的。"  
　　阿莫迪脸色一僵，脸皮抽了抽后，头一次哼出了声，"那么我就预先祝贺军部早日找到能打仗的人了。"  
　　"当然了。"阿莫迪脸上挤出一丝阴森的笑意，"军部无人的话，世界上总还有别的人可以胜任的。"  
　　"那就请你不必担心了。"  
　　艾俄洛斯紧跟在阿莫迪身后，几乎是要把对方逼出这间房间。  
　　但即便是这样，阿莫迪在临出门前，还是扭过，面朝着艾俄洛斯露出了一个生硬的笑容。  
　　“临走之际，我想拜托你一件事。请务必帮我转达对亚历士少将的问候。”  
　　艾俄洛斯面不改色的回答道，“你的问候我会如实送到的。祝一路走好，议员先生。”


	3. Chapter 3

　　阿莫迪走后，菲尔不仅很快就又回到了艾俄洛斯的办公室，还顺道到了另一个人回来。  
　　米罗拽了拽自己的领口，一屁股坐在了艾俄洛斯的对面。  
　　“早上好，艾尔哥。”  
　　“我想我很快就要不好了。”艾俄洛斯从菲尔手中接过饮料，问他，“有事？”  
　　“一个好消息，一个坏消息，还有一个更坏的消息。你想先听哪一个？”米罗一边卖关子，一边拿眼神扫了下艾俄洛斯身旁的菲尔，却见艾俄洛斯对他微微摇了摇头，这叫米罗有点惊讶。  
　　“那就从好消息开始说吧。”艾俄洛斯喝着咖啡，“从头说起。”  
　　“那好吧。”米罗收敛了表情，“首先好消息是，拜托外面的人去找政界麻烦这件任务完成得很成功，政界正在新闻媒体的狂轰滥炸下焦头烂额，一时半会儿分不出身来找我们的麻烦。其中你特别交代的阿莫迪议员受到的炮火最多。但可惜的是——这就是第一个坏消息——阿莫迪似乎准备和军部撕破脸了，他将自己维持多年的好好先生，忠君爱国的形象弃之不顾，任凭他的公关部门说得嘴皮子冒烟都不改给军部找麻烦的决心。”  
　　稍微顿了顿，米罗意有所指的说，“刚刚从走廊过去的，就是那个僵尸脸吧。”  
　　艾俄洛斯点点头，“阿莫迪对军部的挑衅已经彰显无疑了。”算是承认了米罗所说的话，“那最后一个消息呢？”  
　　说到最后一个消息，米罗的表情有点迟疑，“最后一个嘛……算是非常糟糕。政界的人找到了帕拉斯家族的继承人，并且很有可能和这位大小姐达成了某种协议，要以此为契机插手军部内务。”  
　　这话说完，米罗的脸色控制不住的阴沉了下去。不说别的，只论情报网，军部的情报系统就已经输得一塌糊涂，连加隆都比不上。更不用提政界了。对方可是最先把那位神秘继承人挖出来的存在。  
　　再次之，这位帕拉斯家族的继承人，可说和军部有千丝万缕的关系。但在军部，尤其是艾俄洛斯这一系的人马却似乎从没有人知道过这位大小姐的存在，这一点就已经让他们处于不利之地。  
　　最后，也是最重要的一点则是——  
　　“艾尔哥，虽然按理说我们这一派系应该算是帕拉斯家族的嫡系力量，可是……”米罗犹豫着说，“那个家族不是在上一代就绝后了吗？这个大小姐是怎么回事？而且居然和政界的人搅合在一起？”  
　　十多年前，军部动荡让上一代的帕拉斯家族继承人深陷困局，最后勉强平定乱局后，过了两年就因为心病辞世了。去世前也据说并没有嫁娶，更没有留下子嗣。平乱之后的帕拉斯家族的嫡系人马，当时是交由史昂将军掌管，算是保住了帕拉斯家族在军部的地位。但一个没有了继承人的家族，显然不能太过长久。十多年后，以艾俄洛斯为首的帕拉斯家族嫡系力量，可能就是帕拉斯家族最后的辉煌了。也许连史昂将军都是这么认为的，又或者是当初的乱局和帕拉斯家族的结局让他心灰意冷，在军部稳定之后，他就和好友一起隐退，把军部大权托付给了刚刚走马上任的艾俄洛斯。  
　　米罗虽然顶着帕拉斯家族嫡系家臣——这个名号多年，但从未接受过帕拉斯家族的指挥。他的顶头上司一直是艾俄洛斯。现在突然多出一个继承人不说，而且还似乎站在了他们的对立面。米罗心中一时没有主意，也是可以理解的。  
　　而艾俄洛斯也看清楚了米罗的不安。实际上，就连他自己也对此颇为意外。不过和米罗不同的是，艾俄洛斯是知道有这么一位大小姐存在的，只不过这位大小姐显然不应该在此刻出现。  
　　艾俄洛斯这么想着，他站了起来，走到米罗身边拍了拍他的肩膀，“放心，情况没你想的那么糟糕。”  
　　“也是。”米罗松了口气，轻松的说，“反正天塌下来也不用我顶着。那么接下来我们应该怎么做？总不能放着阿莫迪和政界的事不管吧？”  
　　艾俄洛斯说，“我现在对阿莫迪的计划已经有几分把握了。接下来，我有个任务希望你去做。”  
　　说着，艾俄洛斯绕到办公桌后面，从抽屉里取出一份文档。  
　　他捏着文档，再交给米罗之前，忽然抬头问道，“你对驻扎在欧米茄第十三区的远征军有多少了解？”  
　　“你说亚历士的那只军队？”米罗皱起眉来说，“你又不是不知道那个红眼恶魔是什么性格？曾经多少情报员前仆后继找他的秘密，现在就有多少情报员被他拍死在沙滩……我还想多活两年呢。不过话说回来，现在的麻烦都是因他而起啊。要不我们干脆把他推出去当挡箭牌吧？”  
　　米罗玩笑着说，但他心知这是不可能的。军部不仅不能把亚历士那块滚刀肉扔出去让政界的人泄愤，还得想法护着他。谁叫第十三区是那么要命的地方——万一有一天亚历士撒手不干了，虫族冲破封锁线，整个联盟都得吃不了兜着走。就算政界的人真动得了亚历士，他们也不敢动。现在政界的一切谋划不过是夺取军权而已。如果贸贸然开战，到时候对谁都没好处。  
　　所以说这种身兼重任又脾气恶劣，还没人可以收拾得了的家伙最讨厌了。  
　　艾俄洛斯笑了笑说，“没错，就是那个家伙。”　　  
　　虽然他是笑着，但米罗却没在他眼中看到一丝笑意，反而有淡淡的悲伤一闪即逝。  
　　“好吧，说实话，没什么了解。”米罗摊开手说，“怎么，难道这次的任务和他有关？”  
　　“回答正确。”  
　　米罗从艾俄洛斯的语气里嗅到了不详的气息，他谨慎起来，“说实话啊，艾尔哥，我可搞不定他。”别说是米罗，整个军部挨着个数，能打包票搞定亚历士的几乎没有。  
　　“我没让你搞定他。”艾俄洛斯的话让米罗松了口气，“我想让你搞定的，是另外一个人。”  
　　“那是谁？”  
　　艾俄洛斯把文档递给米罗，米罗伸手接住的时候，他却没松手。  
　　米罗惊讶的看向他。  
　　艾俄洛斯严肃的说，“这将是一项秘密任务。你可以选择接受，但在任务开始，直至结束之前，军部都不会再承认你的存在。如果任务失败……”  
　　艾俄洛斯话没说尽，但语气中的不详却已经让米罗读懂任务失败的严重后果。  
　　米罗沉了沉心，他扫了那份文档一眼。文档外皮是牛皮纸，看起来已经很旧了，甚至边缘的地方都变得有些脆。文档的正面贴着破碎的封条。从痕迹上看，是最近才被破坏的。  
　　在这个时代，几乎所有的资料都是电脑保存。只有最机密的讯息，才会选择用纸质保存。  
　　米罗瞬间明白过来手上这份文档的重要性。里面的秘密最轻也足以在军部掀起一场大风波。  
　　“我选择接受任务。”  
　　米罗以同样严肃的表情说道。  
　　艾俄洛斯这时才松开了手，点头道，“你所需要的所有资源都已经准备妥当，你有一个小时用来阅读情报。一个小时后，你可以从秘密渠道离开。从我离开这里起，任务开始。”  
　　说完，艾俄洛斯绕过办公桌准备离去。但经过米罗身边时，艾俄洛斯还是忍不住拍了拍他的胳膊，低声说，“祝你一路顺风。还有，注意安全。”  
　　“我知道了，谢谢。”  
　　  
　　菲尔同艾俄洛斯一起走出了办公室。在办公室大门紧紧闭合上之后，艾俄洛斯把手插进衣兜，深吸了口气。  
　　“阿莫迪要我向亚历士问好。”艾俄洛斯对菲尔说，“你应该明白这是什么意思。”  
　　菲尔蓝色的眼睛冷得像恒古永存的冰山，她面无表情的说，“阿莫迪议员的问候已经转达。”  
　　“那他的意思呢？”  
　　过了足足有半分钟，菲尔才以冰冷的机械音开口道，“Après moi, le déluge。”  
　　一句很古老，也很出名的话。  
　　——我死之后，哪管洪水滔天。  
　　这就是亚历士的态度。  
　　※  
　　从市政府那边回来之后，加隆就像被按到了什么开关一样，变得对撒加好奇起来，有事没事动手动脚。虽然这很符合大部分人第一次见到人形电脑的表现，但却多少让撒加觉得头疼。  
　　他现在只想蜷在沙发上静静的做一只沙发土豆的好吗？  
　　一边这么想着，撒加一边朝沙发的另一头挪去，顺便躲过加隆伸过来的手臂。  
　　“你脚下还有抱枕呢。”  
　　当加隆摸不到他，回过头来找他的时候，撒加板着脸说。  
　　蹲在沙发靠背上的黑猫很赞同的喵了一声，然后站起来找准机会跳到撒加怀里，得意洋洋的看着加隆。  
　　加隆想了想，又换了个姿势后，才慢吞吞的说，“那我把遥控器让给你。”  
　　“……不用，谢了。”撒加认为做人形电脑已经很不幸了，并不想再接受变成人形抱枕这种明显更悲惨的命运。  
　　加隆却笑了出来，对他勾手指，“说好的对我言听计从呢？”  
　　撒加懒得理他，“才没有那样的事。”  
　　“使用说明上明明写着的，在不危害社会安全及他人福利的情况下，你不能违反我的指令。”加隆不怀好意的说，“任何指令哦。还是说你希望我用命令的口吻来说话？”  
　　“你就算下令了也没什么用。”撒加老神在在的抱着猫咪和加隆对垒。  
　　加隆说，“就算是军需品，你的设定的威胁范围变成国家安全级别的，那也没用。老老实实从了我吧。”  
　　撒加不以为然，“你以为我的逻辑系统是拿来干什么的？”别说他的核心不是正经八本的人形电脑，就算是真的，那也能通过一系列叫人眼花缭乱的逻辑判断来否决加隆说的任何一句话。所以严格意义上来说，加隆的命令对撒加来说并没有多大的执行力。  
　　加隆也读出了同样的意味，于是托着下巴说，“唉，这么不听话，我要你有什么用？说好的暖床呢？”  
　　“……你脑子究竟在想什么？”  
　　“你猜猜我在想什么。”所谓山不转水转，撒加不过来，加隆也可以自己蹭过去。何况沙发也就这么长，加隆三两下就扑到撒加身前，非常恶劣的捏住他脸颊扯来扯去，“我觉得你蛮好玩的。”  
　　“我只觉得你越来越过分。”被捏住的人只能含糊不清的抱怨着。　　  
　　撒加无可奈何的表情明显取悦到了加隆，加隆捏了两把后就笑着松开了手。他本来想忍住笑，结果没憋住几秒，就哈哈哈的大笑了出来。  
　　黑猫早在加隆扑上来的时候就溜走了，而撒加是怕自己一躲对方跟过来会掉到地上，所以才一动不动给加隆扑给正着。黑猫见警报已经解除，不客气的又落了回来，跳到撒加肩膀，和撒加一同用眼神对加隆进行谴责。  
　　“不好玩吗？”加隆笑够了，还拿手指去摸撒加脸上被掐出来的红印，“还真的会留痕迹啊。”他有点惊讶的说。  
　　撒加面无表情的调节程序，脸上的红痕以肉眼可见的速度消了下去。  
　　“别啊。这多没意思。”  
　　“这种东西做出来又不是让你玩的。”  
　　“那还能用来干什么？”加隆说，“你想想看，要是真的只是缺个电子管家用来处理个家务啊什么的，为什么要制作成人形呢？其他的形状岂不是更方便。特别再多几只机械手，总比人的两只手要方便得多吧。”  
　　“好吧，那你说说为什么？”变成人形电脑又不是撒加自己的主意，他也不想这样的。  
　　加隆却竖着手指一本正经的说起来，“不过电子管家的外表设计成八爪鱼造型也未免太奇怪了。就算设计成可爱的造型也会很奇怪，倒不如说设计成类似人类的外表会叫人觉得亲切。反正是电子管家嘛，连这个贵的人形电脑都买的起，肯定不缺钱买其他的工具。家务活也就好办了。”  
　　“所以说人形电脑就应该让人觉得亲切咯？”  
　　“那是当然。”加隆点点头，“既然已经做成了人类的外形，自然说话动作什么越像人越好。智能方面也是，越体贴人意越好。我想追求虚拟人格的高完成度也是这个意思。说回来，你这个系列百分之百的完成度在这方面表现真是优秀啊。”  
　　所以说这是夸他善解人意？  
　　撒加却一点都高兴不起来。他哪用得着程序计算加隆的喜好啊？光凭他们曾经耗在一起的十几年，就能让撒加对加隆了如指掌了。这么一想，撒加又觉得加隆似乎过了十几年，也和曾经差不多。有些小习惯似乎怎么改都改不掉。撒加以为自己早就忘干净的东西却闭着眼都能想起来。  
　　在找到加隆之前，撒加还曾想对方会不会变得陌生，毕竟分别了那么多年，对方还把自己忘得一干二净……  
　　不过现在看，相处什么的完全没有问题。  
　　算是不幸中的万幸吗？  
　　可现在他都不知道究竟什么是幸运了。  
　　死亡之后仍能行走于世，感受悲欢喜怒，真不知道算是一种幸福还是一场噩梦。  
　　  
　　“在这种时候走神，你这才叫过分吧？”  
　　脸上传来的痛感让撒加回过神来，这才发现加隆逼近到一种很危险的距离。  
　　两个人几乎是鼻尖对鼻尖。  
　　加隆的眼睛里似乎烧着火，亮得惊人，让撒加不自主的想错开眼神。  
　　“……喂，会痛的。”他下意识的支开话题。  
　　  
　　“会痛吗？”  
　　加隆手指松开后，在撒加脸上留下很深的红印。加隆这才发现自己用力太过了，有点尴尬的道歉，“不好意思，你要不调整一下程序？”  
　　“痛觉吗？”撒加揉了揉脸，“不用了吧，你刚刚不是还说越像人越好吗？只有连痛觉一起模拟了，才算是真正的人类吧。”  
　　加隆盯了撒加一会儿，“可是我现在又不这么想了。”  
　　因为人形电脑太像人类，不管是行为还是思想，都太像了。连感觉都有，连疼痛都有，似乎连喜怒哀乐都一应俱全。这样下去，亲切是亲切了，加隆却觉得总有一天他会因分不清对方究竟是真实的人类，还是只是一段冰冷的程序而惹祸。  
　　加隆玩笑着说，“再这么下去，我早晚有一天会把你当成真实的存在的。”  
　　撒加虽然知道自己不应该接着问，但却还是忍不住接道，“然后呢……”  
　　然后呢？  
　　——我想我一定会喜欢上你。  
　　加隆却口不对心的说。  
　　“哪来的什么然后。”  
　　  
　　加隆晚上爬上床后就开始烙馅饼，翻来覆去的睡不着。就算勉强睡着了，也迷迷糊糊的一直在做梦，还从梦中突然惊醒。也不记得自己究竟梦见了什么样的情景。想来也不会很好。  
　　最后加隆只能无奈的睁开眼，瞥了眼床头柜台的闹钟，现在才半夜两点。  
　　加隆又在床上磨蹭了一会儿，最后翻过身，趴在床上，整理思路。尤其好好思考着那个叫他一晚上没睡安分的问题。  
　　……如果，如果他和撒加相处的足够久，是不是有一天加隆会真的忘记他作为人形电脑的身份，把对方当成一个活生生的人？  
　　别说仔细思考，现在加隆就能准确而肯定的回答：他一定会这么做。  
　　可为什么呢？虽然撒加表现得足够善解人意，但日常之中也有很多行为足以证明他不是活人。没见过哪个人可以不用吃饭休息。每天吃饭时间，足以一遍遍提醒加隆对方是人形电脑这个事实了。  
　　不过，加隆认为自己还是会陷入到那样的设想里去。  
　　也许是因为寂寞吧？加隆迷迷糊糊的想着。  
　　他年少时似乎有个和谐美满的家庭，但那都是过去太久的事，而且十三岁时一场意外不仅带走了这个家庭除了加隆以外的所有成员，还带走了加隆对过去时光的绝大部分记忆。此后，加隆一直辗转寄宿在别人家中。虽然绝大多数寄宿家庭都对加隆很好，但加隆却很难有安定下来的感觉。信任是种精妙的玩意。加隆自认为不缺这个，但他却同样难以将信任给予他人。加隆一直以为这是他的性格原因，或者说是年少时意外带来的恶劣影响。  
　　后来，加隆机缘巧合做起了掮客。掮客就更是一种叫人难以信任，也同样让人难以信任他人的职业了。信任在这里是明码标价拿来卖的。加隆可以闭着眼给他所有的顾客和朋友都列出一张信任等级的清单，最后告诉自己，只有自己才最值得信赖。所以风风雨雨这么多年过来，加隆自始至终都是独身一人。  
　　直到前不久，某台人形电脑自己送货上门，敲响了加隆的大门。  
　　撒加确实是一种很奇妙的存在。也许他的一切设定都是针对加隆而设计的。在他的面前，加隆感受到一种久违的放松。就像是无论他做出怎样出格的事情，说怎样糟糕的话，狼狈得一塌糊涂也没有关系。撒加可以承受包容他的一切，不管是最好的一面，还是最糟糕的一面。  
　　真是奇怪，明明他们之前什么都没有发生，加隆也说不清自己为什么会有这样莫名其妙的乐观想法。  
　　也许因为对方是撒加。  
　　因为他绝对不会背叛自己。  
　　可这么想似乎也不对。作为人形电脑而言，撒加的人工智能无疑很高，高到甚至能驳回加隆对他所下的任何命令。今天晚上的谈话就足以证明这一切。虽然撒加并不是有意的提醒，但他也说了自己并不会完全听从加隆的每一个命令。他有自己的想法。  
　　撒加的自主能动性太高了。  
　　加隆想着，可这让他看起来更像一个真实存在的人了。  
　　  
　　加隆最后想得头都在痛，觉得脑袋里像是有人在咚咚咚打鼓，只能起身下床，到厨房里去拿些饮料喝。  
　　他下楼的时候忽然想到不知道撒加在做些什么。大概在看电视吧？没事的时候，撒加就抱着他的黑猫在电视机前坐着。也不是特意要看什么节目，只是无事可做，消磨时间而已。  
　　这么想着，经过客厅的时候，客厅电视虽然亮着，但撒加却不在。  
　　加隆进到厨房里，给自己热了杯牛奶后，才听见撒加的脚步声。  
　　“做噩梦了吗？”  
　　加隆拿着牛奶杯转过身，发现撒加一边擦头发，一边看着他。  
　　“你去洗澡了？”  
　　“啊，当然。”也许是因为刚刚从浴室里出来，撒加脸色有点红，皮肤上还带着湿气，说话时嗓音都有点朦胧的感觉，“就算是家具，隔段时间也要擦一擦吧。”  
　　玩笑话说完，撒加放下毛巾，问他，“怎么忽然醒了？饿了吗？”  
　　加隆一口气喝完牛奶，放下杯子，恶劣的说，“哪有。只是长夜漫漫，孤枕难眠，想找你上楼给我暖床。”  
　　“做噩梦就直说好了。”撒加用一种“早就看破你了”的表情说。  
　　加隆耸耸肩，凑过去低声说，“你不要来吗？”  
　　“算了。我觉得一个人睡比较好。”撒加拿起加隆放在一边的杯子，把杯子放进洗碗机，“你也早点上床休息吧。”  
　　“好残忍。”  
　　“是是是，那又怎么样？”  
　　撒加经过加隆的时候，拍了拍他肩膀。  
　　加隆转过头，却没想到撒加抱住他的脖颈踮起脚在他额头上吻了一下。  
　　“晚安，祝好梦。”  
　　撒加温柔的笑了笑后，拿起放在椅子上的毛巾就走了。  
　　而加隆则愣愣的应了一声，独自晃悠回了卧室，倒床上就睡。  
　　果然一夜好梦。  
　　  
　　第二天，加隆一清醒过来就感觉自己亏了。他居然不知道还有晚安吻这项服务……  
　　不过现在不是纠结这个的时候吧？加隆揉了揉脸，也搞不懂自己究竟在想什么。洗漱完毕下楼时，撒加已经准备好早饭，在看早间新闻了。  
　　“早上好。”加隆打了个招呼，暗自观察着撒加的反应。  
　　可撒加的表现与前几日没什么不同，似乎昨晚发生的事情在他心目中不值一提，连个小插曲都算不上。一如既往面带微笑着回礼，早饭用完收拾厨房，最后提醒加隆今日的行程。  
　　加隆今天要出门一趟，而且不方便带人，所以九十点钟的时候，他就独自一人出发了，留撒加和黑猫看家。  
　　撒加拿着平板电脑查看今日超市出售的瓜果蔬菜，顺便思考晚饭做什么。虽然这样的事情他自己闭闭眼睛，就可以连上网络去做……但他还是更喜欢“比较原始”的方式一点。  
　　大概十一点左右，门铃响了。  
　　难道是加隆提前回来了吗？  
　　撒加想着那就糟糕了，他可没准备午饭，而且冰箱里的材料已经没有了，不知道现在去超市买还来不来得及。  
　　他和亚历士对视一眼，而后站起身去开门。  
　　门外站着一位容貌俊美，笑容灿烂的年轻人。撒加之前并没和此人说过话，但却不妨碍他此刻认出对方来。  
　　艾俄洛斯的心腹手下之一，未来的情报部部长，米罗此时正打扮得像是普通大学生一样背着双肩包，带着棒球帽站在门外面。  
　　很好，撒加觉得自己找到让加隆和艾俄洛斯搭上线的罪魁祸首了。  
　　而这个罪魁祸首显然和加隆关系很好，从门一开，他眼睛直视的方向角度就可以看得出来。他也笑嘻嘻的开口准备打招呼，不过鉴于现在撒加的身高比加隆矮了一头，米罗一眼看过去只看到了撒加的发梢，他连忙压低了视线，这才捕捉到撒加的正脸。  
　　这一看，还没等撒加说话，米罗的表情就猛地一僵。  
　　有鬼。  
　　撒加立即想到。　　  
　　


	4. Chapter 4

　　米罗作为优秀情报员的素养显然是非常合格，混合着震惊与轻微不知所措的神情几乎是眨眼的功夫就从他脸上消失得一干二净，转而变成很符合正常人观点的浓浓的惊讶。  
　　“唔，我都不知道加隆哥居然还有亲戚。”米罗状似无意的嘟哝了一句，暗中给自己开脱。  
　　如果是别人的话，说不定就信了。不过站在这里的是撒加，首先他对军部那点弯弯绕绕很清楚，知道某些人一旦登门来访准没好事。另一方面，在一台自带测谎功能的人型电脑面前掩盖自己的情绪……多半是无用功。可惜米罗还不知道。  
　　撒加恰当的露出疑问的表情，“……请问你是？”  
　　米罗有点尴尬的抓抓头发，“啊，我是米罗，加隆的朋友。请问加隆在家吗？”  
　　“不好意思，他今天早上出门了，暂时还不会回来。你要是有事的话我可以帮你转告。”  
　　“这样啊……”米罗来之前显然没想到自己会扑一个空。按照他对加隆的了解，加隆每次完成一个任务之后，并不会着急接下一个，而现在刚刚是应该是他的空窗期。没道理不在家啊。  
　　“那我能不能进来等他回来？”米罗有点不好意思的说。  
　　撒加点了点头，“可以的。”说着便让开路，“请进。”  
　　米罗跟着撒加来到客厅。加隆这一处住址，米罗曾经来过两次，此刻也算得上轻车熟路。房间里的装饰和他前两次来并没有太大变化，只不过显得要更整洁温馨一些。  
　　“要喝些什么吗？”  
　　“水就可以了，谢谢。”  
　　撒加把一杯冰水和切好的果盘放在米罗面前。  
　　“你不喝点什么吗？”  
　　米罗坐在了长沙发上，端起杯子的时候看向落座在他左手边单人沙发的撒加。  
　　此时，一只黑猫悠闲的溜达进了客厅，跳上了撒加的大腿，卧在那里，和撒加一起注视着米罗。  
　　“不用。”撒加温和的说，“我其实是人型电脑。”而电脑显然不用进食。  
　　米罗差点把喝进嘴巴里的水全喷出去。  
　　撒加又补了一刀，“我的名字是撒加。”  
　　这次米罗是真的呛到了，手忙脚乱的从茶几上抓了一张纸巾捂着嘴咳嗽了半天都没缓过劲儿来。  
　　而这一切的始作俑者撒加，摸着黑猫但笑不语。  
　　  
　　大概下午两点钟左右，加隆回来了，并且很快发现了米罗的存在。  
　　毕竟被人以看救世主的眼神死死盯着，加隆想装傻都不行。  
　　“你到这里来干什么？”无事不登三宝殿简直是对米罗最好的写照。本来加隆一个游走在社会边缘的掮客就应该少跟军部的某些人物有私下的密切来往。情报虽然值钱，但也要看比不比得过它所带来的麻烦。  
　　而米罗在加隆眼中就是一个大写的麻烦——尤其现在军部正处于水深火热时期，加隆可不信这家伙是没事闲的来走亲访友的。  
　　“加隆你可得救我！”米罗泪眼汪汪趴在沙发的靠背上，“我被艾尔哥扫地出门无家可归了！”  
　　“哈？”加隆半信半疑的看他，“艾俄洛斯真舍得啊？”  
　　“这有什么舍不得？”米罗顶着一张生无可恋的脸，“艾尔哥有时候可心狠手辣了。你都不知道。”米罗现在唯一能确认的是为什么艾俄洛斯在他接下任务的时候犹豫着告诉他要小心，本来阅读情报的时候米罗还不觉得事情会变得这么难，现在到了加隆家一看，这任务能要人命！  
　　听完撒加的自我介绍后，米罗就体会到了什么叫做眼前一黑。  
　　加隆嗤了一声，“我当然不知道，我和他又不熟。”  
　　米罗连忙道，“但我和你熟啊，你总不能见死不救吧？”  
　　“好吧好吧，算我欠你的。”  
　　加隆走到之前撒加坐的位置。这时候撒加借口去厨房拿饮料一去不回，只有黑猫还卧在那里。加隆伸手赶猫，黑猫非常不满的对他喵了一声，然后三两下爬到椅背上，不动弹了。  
　　加隆拿黑猫没办法，嘘了声后，自顾自坐下。  
　　“你究竟惹了什么事？”  
　　加隆幸灾乐祸的问。  
　　米罗解释，“现在军部内部很乱。政界不知道从哪里找来了一个小姑娘，自称是帕拉斯家族的继承人。原本在军部内部，这个家族已经是后继无人了，虽然我和艾尔哥所站的派系代表着帕拉斯家族，可实际上我们头顶上可从来没有管事的人。现在一个小女孩站出来说自己是继承人，还和政界的人，特别是阿莫迪那一群人交好……说实话，这让我们非常的为难。”  
　　“你看起来可没有一点为难的表情。”  
　　“我怎么不为难啊？”米罗模样像吃了苦胆，“没事闲的突然多了个上司，而且这上司还跟自己的敌人走得很近，我都不想说什么了。但偏偏又是这种节骨眼。政界的人看军部不顺眼很久了，这要不借题发挥一下，就对不起他们平时搬弄口舌的八婆样！”  
　　“那听起来是挺倒霉的。”加隆不咸不淡的说，“不过在政界的人眼里嘛，军部一直占着那么多资源，这些年却一直安于守成，没有再扩张占领过任何一个资源星……”  
　　这也是政界和军部的主要矛盾点。大破灭时代之前，他们所在的星系的资源虽然已经接近枯竭，但整体还是和谐的。不过星际虫族的来袭一方面带来了巨大的灾难，另一方面却又是崭新的时代。新的时代有新的机遇。可再多的机遇也在百多年中消耗殆尽。但国家被养大的胃口却并不是那么容易收敛。特别是近几十年来的和平岁月，让社会，科技，经济都在高速发展。可是后备的资源却在这样快速的发展中显得捉襟见肘。而日渐紧张的资源也让盘踞在这个国家上层的各个势力变得蠢蠢欲动。尽管他们中没有人想率先开火，但彼此间的摩擦和隔阂却在与日俱增。发展到今日，这种微妙的紧张气氛似乎已经影响到了社会的各个阶级。  
　　现在，只有开拓更多的疆土，收敛更多的资源，才能让这个国家和谐的发展下去。如若不然，这猛冲的劲头一旦被迫减速停缓，那带来的经济危机和社会动荡，恐怕能让这个国家的一切，直接倒退三十年，说不定更惨。毕竟这个国家统一太久了，很多人却都已经渴望再次品尝独拥大权的滋味。  
　　所谓盛极必衰，大概如此。  
　　米罗也知道政界和军部不可调和的矛盾究竟出在哪里。军部现在的地位很尴尬。守成足以，开拓不足。本来十数年前有前进的机会，却被虫族给搅乱，而下一次机遇的出现又不知是什么时候。但显然现在的政界已经等不了那么久了，他们已经试图自己掌握军权，开疆拓土。  
　　“话虽如此，可让一群连虫子都没见过的政客来指挥军队……”米罗皱紧了眉头，“我可不认为这是一个好消息。”  
　　“至少那群政客看起来很了解军部嘛。”  
　　加隆话里有话，指得是现在闹得沸沸扬扬的军部意外。这一切事情的起源。  
　　米罗小心翼翼的问，“你不会是知道了什么吧？”  
　　“我只知道如果没出内贼，军部哪来那么多意外啊。”加隆对米罗意味深长的笑笑，“你看，你的敌人可比你想象中要更了解你们。”  
　　对此，米罗只能苦笑。  
　　加隆调开话题，“那么，你想怎么办？是去验证那位大小姐的真实性，还是去劝说她别和军部对着干？还是干脆做掉阿莫迪得了，杀一儆百以除后患？”  
　　“听起来哪个都很难。”米罗说，“你对那位大小姐可比我了解得多，你说说看我该怎么办？”  
　　加隆看着米罗，冷不丁的说，“我看你直接做掉那个小姑娘算了。一了百了。”  
　　米罗耸然一惊，“这可不成！”  
　　“这么说军部确认她是真货咯？”  
　　米罗讪笑，“算是吧。”  
　　“真是麻烦。”加隆摇摇头，站起来要走，米罗连忙跟着站起来，“你去哪？”  
　　“当然是回房间补觉……”加隆走了两步停下来，对米罗挥挥手，“你该去哪去哪，我可不想和你掺和军部的烂摊子。”  
　　这可不是你不想掺和就不掺和的。米罗本心也不想来找加隆，可他不得不这么做。有些时候，人虽然不知，却早已入局。命运莫测，也不过如此。  
　　但在这个时候，米罗却说不出来任何话，他注意到撒加正在楼梯拐角站着，看样子是在擦花瓶，但十有八九是在提防自己。  
　　所以米罗只能摆出一副可怜模样，就差抱住加隆求情了。  
　　“我现在只有你了，加隆哥！请你一定要收留我啊。”  
　　“我哪有地方留你？”加隆斜了他一眼。  
　　米罗连忙说，“我睡沙发就行！”不过说完他又死皮赖脸的笑着说，“再说了，你这里不是有两间客房吗？”  
　　既然被米罗这块狗皮膏药给黏上，加隆也没想过会轻易甩脱他，只是沉吟着说，“撒加可住在一楼的那间呢，二楼那个你想都别想。要不，你现在定个加急快递的折叠床，睡地下室吧。”  
　　“既然有空房间为什么不让住啊？”米罗嘀咕完就被加隆拿眼刀砍了一下，立即缩了缩头不说话了。  
　　撒加这时候冒了出来，解围道，“不用那么麻烦了。反正我也不用睡觉，把房间让出来就好了。”  
　　“那怎么能行？”加隆想都没想就直接拒绝。  
　　“让客人睡地下室怎么都不太好吧？”撒加对此持不同意见，而且一楼的客房他除了放换洗的衣物，几乎没怎么用过。  
　　“好吧，那你搬到二楼来。”加隆在两个人身上看了看，最后做了决定。  
　　米罗对撒加投以感激的眼神。  
　　  
　　撒加把房间再整理了一下后，抱着衣物去二楼的客房。上楼时路过加隆的工作室，发现加隆并没有像他所说的那样去补觉，而是坐在桌子前不知道在想什么。  
　　撒加把东西放好后，拿了一杯咖啡，溜进他工作室里。  
　　“晚饭想吃什么？我一会儿要去超市。”  
　　“什么都行。”  
　　加隆接过咖啡，闻着咖啡的香味，眯了眯眼。  
　　“在想什么？”  
　　撒加看得出加隆心里似乎憋了些想法。  
　　加隆犹豫了一下，头疼的说，“我想我们很快就要有大麻烦了。”  
　　撒加捏了捏他的肩膀，笑着反问，“你还怕麻烦吗？”  
　　“为什么不怕？”  
　　当看见米罗的时候，加隆就有一种“终于来了”的糟糕预感。像是漆黑夜里乍然闪现的闪电，只有一道森然白光突然撕裂整个世界，把这个混沌世界里所有邪恶都暴露出来，而后又重归于死寂。最后要等很久，才能听见轰隆隆，震耳欲聋的雷声。  
　　而暴雨和雷鸣过后还会留下什么，加隆不知道。  
　　“我觉得你应该什么都不怕。”撒加这么说着，然后又修改了自己的措辞，“或者该说是，不该那么担心？”  
　　“这倒对，我担心的事一直很少。”  
　　加隆虽然这么说着，但神情却没有丝毫的放松。直觉是一种让人费解的东西。明明已经感受到了不安，却无法指明危机的来源，这一点实在让人惶恐。  
　　加隆本来不是那么容易被自己的直觉所干扰的人，可这次不一样。他自己却说不出来到底哪里不对。就像是忘记了很重要的东西。  
　　撒加看他似乎要钻牛角尖，就劝道，“别想那么多。”  
　　“不管发生什么，我都会和你一起面对。”撒加补充道。  
　　加隆却莫名的怀疑这句话。不过撒加的表情很认真，让加隆难以反驳，所以他最后只是轻轻点了点头。  
　　  
　　——他看起来完全不相信你嘛。  
　　亚历士的通讯接了进来。  
　　撒加面不改色的穿戴整齐，准备出门，顺便在心里苦笑着回答：谁让我有前科呢？  
　　不过过去怎么样都已经彻底过去了。而这一次他一定会说到做到。  
　　撒加对此坚信不疑。  
　　  
　　当加隆端着咖啡杯下楼续咖啡的时候，米罗正在客厅和黑猫大眼瞪小眼。  
　　这么形容也不太恰当。准确来说，是米罗正聚精会神的观察那只猫，带着一副很想伸手摸摸那皮光水滑的猫毛的表情，可黑猫却摆出高贵冷艳的模样蹲坐在沙发靠背上，尾巴一摆一摆的。按照加隆对黑猫的了解，如果米罗敢伸手去摸，黑猫绝对会毫不留情给他一爪子。就算是加隆，黑猫也只会看在撒加的面子上让他摸一下。撒加不在，想都别想。  
　　“哟，加隆哥你没去睡觉啊？”米罗见到加隆经过，连忙打招呼。  
　　加隆嗯了一声算是回答。  
　　米罗按捺不住自己的好奇心，凑过来悄咪咪的问，“话说回来，你那个……电脑……”  
　　加隆对他这幅做贼心虚的行径嗤之以鼻，“你说撒加？”  
　　米罗快速的点点头，眼中露出好奇的神色。  
　　“别人送的，怎么？”  
　　“哇，你居然有这么恶趣味的朋友？”话是这么说，但米罗却露出一副很想和那个人认识认识的意思。  
　　“恶趣味吗？还好吧。”加隆嗤笑了声，却不记得自己第一眼看到撒加的时候还不是立马拨了波塞冬的线想弄明白他脑子里到底在想什么。  
　　“说到恶趣味，我倒觉得那只猫的设定挺让人无语的。”  
　　“不是你养的猫吗？”  
　　“买电脑送的。”加隆看了眼沙发上的黑猫说，“还起个名字叫亚历士。”  
　　米罗惊得差点咬了自己的舌头，含糊着说，“你说他叫什么？”  
　　“他？”加隆狐疑的看向米罗，“亚历士。怎么？你和撒加在这点倒是很像啊，你哪只眼睛看出这只猫是是母？”  
　　黑猫仿佛听明白了加隆的嘲笑，腾地站了起来，压低了身体对着加隆发出一阵一阵的咕噜声。  
　　加隆对着猫也报以同样不怎么友好的恶劣笑容。  
　　虽然说米罗对猫也没有半点了解，但不妨碍他认识一个叫亚历士的高级军官。而且那个家伙也是黑发红眼，貌似和黑猫很像啊……这么一联想，再加上一个名叫撒加的人形电脑，就算说是巧合米罗都不信。  
　　米罗越看那黑猫高傲的神情，就越觉得像那个让全军部的人都会觉得头疼的远征军将军了。  
　　“你发什么呆？”加隆的问话打断米罗的思考。  
　　米罗欲哭无泪的对着他说，“你不觉得这个名字和军部的某个人重合了吗？”  
　　加隆想了想说，“有这回事吗？”最后轻描淡写地说，“反正和我没关系吧。”  
　　不，和你关系大了。米罗在心里补充道。可他现在却一句话都不敢说。  
　　也许是错觉，也许并不是，米罗感觉自己忽然从黑猫的表情里看出了杀气。  
　　……假如他被一只猫杀死了，也不知道能不能算是因公殉职……  
　　  
　　凌晨时分，从梦中醒来的米罗趴在床上打了一个长长的哈欠。因为忧虑过重，前半夜米罗没怎么睡好，现在他虽然还是睡眼惺忪，但睡意却像退潮似的从他身体里离开。  
　　又稍微眯了一会儿，米罗便从床上爬起来，挠了挠头，推开卧室的门，准备去拿点饮料。  
　　米罗从卧室里出来的时候就发现客厅里有一盏台灯亮着，电视也正在播放午夜节目。再仔细一看，原来是撒加窝在沙发上，有一搭没一搭的正在看电视。  
　　米罗拿了水之后，便走到沙发那边，坐在了撒加旁边。  
　　“晚上好。”米罗打了声招呼。  
　　“晚上好。”撒加轻声回应道，“睡不着吗？”  
　　“啊，算是吧。”米罗摸摸鼻子，“我可能有点认床。”  
　　“喝点热饮有助于睡眠。热可可喜欢吗？”  
　　“不用麻烦了，谢谢。”  
　　电视节目的声音被在下方滚动的字幕取而代之，大概是怕影响到其他人休息。撒加一边心不在焉的收看着节目，一边抚摸盘卧在他腿上的黑猫。  
　　米罗试图将注意力集中在电视节目的字幕上，可他越是努力，却发觉自己越看不懂字幕写得是什么。  
　　他的精力全部被另外一件事占据了。  
　　“你……你究竟是谁？”  
　　米罗犹豫着开口问道。  
　　“我就是撒加。”  
　　米罗微微咽了咽唾沫，“可你是台人型电脑。”  
　　“有什么区别吗？”撒加的目光依然集中在电视机上，电视屏幕投出的冷光洒在他的脸上，把他的脸色衬托成一种缺乏生气的苍白。  
　　“我想这区别还是很大的。”米罗犹豫了片刻，然后强迫自己把目光从撒加的侧脸上拉回来，学着像撒加那样，直视着电视机，“你肯定知道我来这里的目的。”  
　　“没错。”撒加轻声肯定道，“我不仅知道你的目的，而且我还知道你已经把完成这次任务最重要的道具，意志之证，带在了身上。”  
　　米罗干笑了声，算是默认，“那你打算怎么办？”  
　　“我希望你能把意志之证给我。”  
　　米罗痛快的从衣兜里拿出一只小盒子，放在了撒加的身边。撒加并没有去动这个盒子，反倒是卧在撒加腿上的黑猫伸出爪子抱住了盒子，然后将其压在了身体下面，对着米罗虎视眈眈。  
　　这时撒加第一次侧过脸来，注视着米罗。  
　　“别看我。”米罗笑了笑，“就算我说不给你，你也肯定有办法把它弄到手。我干吗多此一举？现在我可打不过你。”  
　　撒加若有所思的点点头。就算天启十三号的设计并不是以武力见长，但实战能力也足以甩普通人类好几条街。这本身就不是一个数量级的战斗。  
　　“那接下来你打算怎么办？”撒加问他。  
　　米罗想了想后，玩笑道，“努力说服你？”  
　　“我吗？”撒加笑了，然后转过头去，“那我只能先说抱歉了。”  
　　米罗故作轻松的说，“稍微给我个完成工作的机会吧？我也好能向上头交代。”  
　　撒加沉默了一会儿后，换了话题，“你知道为什么现在艾俄洛斯让你来找加隆吗？”  
　　米罗斟酌着说，“因为他是继你之后，最有可能继承天启系统的适格者。”  
　　撒加换了个姿势，手肘拄在沙发扶手上，用手撑着下巴，说，“不是最有可能，而是唯一。”  
　　“当年天启系统强行重启，强制抹除了上一任智能核心，但紧跟着新生的智能核心的精神频道却极难被人融合。当时军部找到我和加隆的时候，因为双生子的特殊性，所以让我们一同接受了精神融合测试。而我们同时通过了。”  
　　“这意味着，如果我们再同时进行意志鉴定的话，那么天启系统将史无前例的迎来两位操纵者——而这绝对不可能发生。而这最终的结果，你也很清楚，是我成功通过关。”  
　　撒加风轻云淡的描述着。米罗却不由自主的提起心来。  
　　“虽然天启只会承认一位操纵者，但剩下的一个人也并不意味着毫无机会。”撒加忽然顿了顿，向米罗提问道，“如果是你的话，在当时你会怎么处置加隆？”  
　　撒加却并不等着米罗回答，他自言自语着说出了答案，“如果我是军部的领导人的话，那么我会选择把加隆留在军部。不管是以防意外，亦或是其他的原因……”撒加意味深长的笑了笑，“这么做都会很保险。”  
　　米罗知道撒加暗喻的是什么。天启在军部是个秘密，但天启所在的远征军却不是。历代第十三区的远征军都处在一个微妙的中立地位。军部内部也是党派林立，若能获得远征军的支持，那么将是极大的助力。在那时候，不管是掌握一个能牵制天启操纵者的棋子，亦或是掌握他的一处软肋，都是不错的选择。  
　　可事实并没有如此发展。加隆不仅不在军部，他还离得军部很远很远。  
　　撒加顿了顿后，又抛出一个看似不相关的问题。  
　　“那你知道为什么加隆不记得我吗？”  
　　不过这一次他也很快给出了答案。  
　　“因为是我亲手抹掉，并且改写了他的记忆。”  
　　米罗悚然一惊。  
　　“人的记忆是一种很精致的东西。想要刻意的抹除并涂改某一部分记忆是极为困难的事，这要比破坏全部的记忆要难得多，而且还要有很大可能性彻底摧毁对方的精神。不过，这一点在意志鉴定里并不是不可能实现。那是我们唯一一次精神相通的时刻。我把全部关于自己的一切从他记忆中抹除，然后把所有和天启有关的记忆进行了修改。虽然说花了很多时间，也冒了很大风险，但我想很值得。”  
　　撒加轻描淡写的语气下掩藏了多少惊心动魄的瞬间，米罗不得而知。光是通过天启的意志鉴定，就是一件极为困难的事的了。而在意志鉴定的过程中做手脚，那就更是无比的艰难。而且，联想到时间，那是十几年前的事情，那时候的撒加也不过是少年。米罗简直无法想象撒加在那种时刻是怎么想到干出这么疯狂的事情来。  
　　“他不记得我。军部的人就无法操纵他。所以他们只能让他走。”  
　　“而且最重要的一点是，当我完成这一切时，我想当年那些人就足以认识到一件事。”  
　　撒加回过头来，他脸上的笑容虚幻而冰冷。  
　　“——只要有我在，加隆就绝对没有任何翻盘的机会。”  
　　在那种时候撒加的行动有什么实际意义很难说，但至少他成功逼着军部的人向他让步了。  
　　所有的手段为最终结果而服务。撒加对此一直都很满意。  
　　至于加隆——如果他最终什么都不记得，那么也就无所谓了。更何况外面世界那么大，无论去哪里，都比被留在军部当着毫无尽头的替补强得多。　  
　　  
　　米罗听得张目结舌，撒加并没有直接对米罗说什么威胁的话，或者阻止他的行动——撒加只是在陈述事实。只不过有时，光是事实就已经足以让人心寒。  
　　米罗很难控制住自己不去想如果他的行为猜到了撒加的底线的时候，撒加会怎么做。怎么想都不会太友好。对方本身就是一个难以揣测的人物。  
　　就在米罗绞尽脑汁的思索之时，一直盯着电视的撒加忽然脸色一变，他怀里的黑猫也突然叼着盒子从撒加身上跳了下去。  
　　撒加忽然站了起来。  
　　“怎么……”  
　　撒加目光凝重的注视着米罗，冷冷的说，“敌袭。”


	5. Chapter 5

　　梦境的初始是一片空白。  
　　渐渐的就有了声音。声音逐渐变大，音色越发清晰的时候，其内容也变得越发杂乱。有过往人群的叫喊声，有汽车引擎的轰鸣声，有物品烧灼的爆裂声……各式各样。  
　　黑色的夜幕如同水一般浸染了这一片空白。火焰又逐渐沿着夜的边缘燃烧而上。无数黑影出没在重重大火的后面，又急速的消失。但似乎仍然有人以怜悯和同情的眼神注视着他——亦或是他们。  
　　“……真可怜啊，还这么小……”有人这么说。也许事实确实如此。他——或者是他们，已经无路可退了。  
　　所有的过去付诸一炬，而大火烧尽后残余的未来，则显得异常的渺茫黯淡。命运操控于他人之手，大概就是用来形容这样的情景的。  
　　该怎么办呢？  
　　以后会变成什么样呢？  
　　无数的疑问徘徊在内心中，但情感却像是空气一样被抽离了，里里外外都是一种恐怖的窒息感。  
　　直到另一只手把他从这样的处境中拉出来。  
　　有人这么说过。  
　　“……不管发生什么，我都会和你一起面对。”  
　　对吧？  
　　※  
　　如果以“武器”这种身份来评价，撒加确实没辜负加隆第一次看到他背包里的枪的时候的内心活动——人形自走兵器，莫过于此。  
　　在警报响起后的十数分钟内，撒加熟练而从容的击毙杀手，夺取武器，进一步的清扫敌人，直至敌人全灭。  
　　加隆不知道敌人究竟来了多少，但就他所看见的尸体的数目而言，大概不是个小数字。在黯淡的月色下，加隆环视了一片狼藉的客厅一眼之后，就带头领着撒加和米罗找到早就藏好的交通工具，驱车准备离开这个危险之地。  
　　敌人很可能在短时间内再度加派人手过来杀人灭迹。光看第一波攻击的力度就足以证明对方杀他们灭口的决心了。  
　　“……所以你究竟惹了什么麻烦？”  
　　在车上时，加隆一边揉着额头，一边对米罗发问。  
　　半夜凌晨的突袭让今夜睡眠质量本身就不高的加隆倍感头痛，现在又要思索敌人的目的和来历，加隆只觉得自己脑门一跳一跳的快要炸开了。  
　　虽然大家没明着说，但想来最近发生的一系列事情，就足够让在座三位都隐隐猜到敌人的真面目。简直除了政界的人不做他想。  
　　米罗此时也只能乖乖认栽，“真是太抱歉了，加隆，把你牵扯进来。”虽然严格意义上来讲，加隆早已身在局中，算不上牵制，但还是……米罗说话的时候偷偷瞄了眼正在开车的撒加，而被他人悄然注视着的后者则面色平静的驾车，像是没在听他们的谈话。  
　　头痛的加隆并没有注意到米罗的小动作，深吸了口气后，带点恶气的说，“等一会儿到安全屋了给我好好交代。”  
　　“这个没问题，反正……”  
　　坐在驾驶位的撒加猛地踩下了刹车，巨大的离心力让后面两位没系安全带的家伙统统一脑袋砸在了车背上。  
　　加隆连忙扶住旁边的把手，眯着眼看向撒加，“怎么了？”  
　　撒加一直以来颇为平静的脸色被打破了，他皱着眉看着黑魆魆的外界，似乎察觉到了什么。  
　　过了片刻，撒加突然说道，“下车。”  
　　车门的锁在同一时刻被弹起。  
　　三人迅速离开了车，站在了道路的中央。  
　　  
　　他们此刻所在的地点已经远离了密集的居民区，加上加隆定居的地方本身也接近郊区，此时的道路两旁除了连绵不绝的田地之外，并无他物。  
　　深沉夜色之下，疾风掠过，他们身侧两旁的玉米田翻起了层层波浪。一时间，刺啦刺啦草叶摩擦之声不绝于耳。似乎有什么无形之物，在这略显心烦的噪音之下，默默潜伏而来，朝着加隆三人步步逼近。  
　　不，是已经近在咫尺了。  
　　加隆皱紧了眉头，某种不可言喻的直觉似乎在拼命的警告着他，有一种非常危险的东西已经逼近。  
　　站在车的另一旁的米罗悄然拉开了手枪的保险，两手握住枪身，牢牢地把枪隐藏在自己的阴影之下，戒备着不知何时会突然跳出的敌人。  
　　撒加则绕到他们的前方，他的步伐无声无息，当加隆再回过头时，他已经站到了距离车辆足有三四米远的地方。  
　　而那只黑猫，也紧紧跟随在撒加的脚步。  
　　“来了。”  
　　撒加的轻语在这片空旷的地带投下了重磅炸弹。  
　　加隆心中猛地一紧，他下意识顺着撒加所注视的方向望去，一道庞大的，足有十米高的影子在他们的正前方，自深邃夜幕之下缓缓析出。而空气，似乎因为此物的现身而泛起了层层的涟漪。所有的声音在这一刹那都抽离了这个世界，只有一种恍若永恒不变的嗡鸣声在此间渐渐响起。  
　　米罗倒抽了一口气，作为军部出身的他，在第一时间就辨认出那个庞然大物的来历，而在同一时间，他也因为太过清楚那东西的真身而变得有些手足无措起来。  
　　这简直就是在搞笑。政界的人疯了吗——  
　　“潜伏系列的机甲。”撒加轻声抛出一个接一个的不妙消息来，“总数，三台。第一目标十二点钟方向，第二目标四点钟方向，第三目标八点钟方向。目标确认完毕。能量波动显示，敌方机甲已经进入充能阶段。”  
　　这不用撒加来说，加隆就辨认出忽然出现在他们正前方的那台机甲的中部，缓缓亮起的皓白的光团并不是什么友好信号。空气被烧灼了味道在鼻翼间弥漫开来，这让加隆想起来他翻来覆去做了十几年的噩梦，简直太不愉快了。  
　　加隆回过头时，虽然夜色下高大机甲的身影并不明显，但这如同高山一般树立包围着他们的感觉却也一样的糟糕透顶。  
　　机甲是研制出来，专门对付外形虫族的重型武器装备，是宇宙战争中的主要作战单位。这也同时意味着，足以对抗宇宙射线，风暴，及虫族攻击的重武器在大地之上，几乎等同于无敌。  
　　加隆等人握在手上的最夸张的武器也不过是几把微冲，尽管射程能够保证，但威力嘛，打在机甲的能量护罩上，连给对方挠痒痒的程度都不够。  
　　这简直是最恶劣的处境。  
　　逃无可逃，避无可避，就连反抗也是一种无法企及的奢侈。  
　　脚下传来的隐隐的震动似乎在提醒着加隆，恶劣的敌人还在朝他们逼近，似乎在享受着看猎物垂死挣扎，亦或是绝望放弃的景象。  
　　糟糕的品味。  
　　加隆面无表情的想着。  
　　  
　　——加隆。  
　　撒加的声音顺着耳麦传了进来。  
　　加隆不动声色的瞥了撒加一眼，撒加依然面对着正在朝他们逼近的机甲，重心微微前移的姿势像是蓄势待发。  
　　——等我发出信号后，你和米罗立即开车从十点钟方向离开。  
　　紧接着带着大量电磁噪音的传讯入侵了加隆的通讯频道。  
　　加隆一手按住耳麦，一边皱着眉从频道里刺里哇啦的杂音下辨认敌人的传话。  
　　“交出一切关于天启的情报。”  
　　天启？  
　　这单词听着耳熟，加隆轻轻啧了一声，扭头看向米罗。  
　　米罗表面上露出一副迷惑不解又焦急不堪的神色，但熟知对方的加隆却知道，米罗这模样是演戏演过头了。而另一方面则证明，米罗和“天启”脱不了干系。  
　　很好，新的突破口。  
　　加隆顺手把这想法丢掷一边，可敌人却没那么容易放弃。  
　　“交出一切关于天启的情报。”  
　　加隆像是自言自语的说，“没关系吗？”  
　　而他问话的对象并没有给他任何答复，这也许是因为通讯频道被入侵的原因。  
　　加隆转身正对已经逼近到了极致的三台机甲，二百米左右的距离下，是机甲远程能量炮攻击的最小射程。而机甲中央亮起的三团白炽的光芒，也如同在近距离下大开的三盏远灯，或者更夸张的形容是三个太阳一般，照得加隆全部视野都是明晃晃的一片。  
　　这是能量炮充能完毕的征兆。  
　　加隆很明白这个。  
　　与此同时，敌人最后一遍的问话，似乎也让这三团光芒变得更加明亮了。有一种光辉即将满溢而出的错觉。  
　　  
　　——警告：敌方机甲充能完毕，进入瞄准阶段。  
　　——警告：敌方机甲充能完毕，进入瞄准阶段。  
　　——警告：敌方机甲充能完毕——  
　　耀目的光辉在撒加的眼中不过是一团数据，耳边熟悉的电子音则是推断时机的重要佐证。  
　　时间以一种极其缓慢的姿态在他的眼中前行。而在对手炮管中光芒满溢的那一瞬间，撒加下令道。  
　　“就是现在！”  
　　——天启系统已启动，精神融合度，一十，二十，三十，警告——  
　　三台机甲的炮口在发射的一瞬间徒然错开了一百二十度角，带着一种无畏的姿态轰向了彼此的要害。  
　　下一刻，爆炸声响彻天际。  
　　而撒加的视野也转瞬间漆黑一片。  
　　……  
　　能量补充完毕，系统重启倒计时，三，二，一。  
　　伴随着似有若无的嘀的一声轻响，所有的感官系统再度运做起来。身下的柔软触感，手臂上压着的重物，空气里传来的冰冷温柔，以及人的呼吸声都同一时间逐步回归脑海。  
　　说实话，这种感觉比起系统重启，有点像是睡眠初醒。  
　　撒加缓缓睁开眼，映入眼帘的第一个事物就是黑猫，而他似乎从黑猫的脸上读到了某种幸灾乐祸的表情。  
　　紧跟着，熟悉的说话声就在耳边响起。  
　　  
　　“你醒啦？”  
　　加隆注意到被自己安置在沙发上的撒加扶着靠背缓缓坐起来，撒加对他点了点头之后，目光便从他身上转移开来，扫视着陌生的环境。  
　　“别担心，这里是我的安全屋，政界的人一时半会儿是找不到这里的。”  
　　加隆一边解释着，一边把手里的罐装咖啡抛给坐在一旁椅子上的米罗。  
　　米罗道谢之后打开咖啡，非常享受的喝了一大口，才叹着气说，“这哪里是安全屋，简直就是安全基地。”  
　　这话说的不错，凭撒加目测，只是他们现在委身的安全屋的客厅，就要比加隆之前住的房子的全部面积都要大了。虽然说面积大到可怕，但有条不絮和合理摆设，让这间客厅虽然看上去清冷，但却并不显得空旷和不近人情。  
　　是非常巧妙的安排和设置啊。撒加不动声色的想着，有实力布置这么大的安全屋，看上去加隆身后掩藏的背景也不可小觑呢。  
　　会是哪一家呢？  
　　想想就头痛。  
　　撒加瞬间明悟亚历士幸灾乐祸的由来。这家伙一定找到了什么线索但还不想说。不过不管这些年来加隆投靠的是哪一家，都已经和他没什么关系了……大概吧，撒加带点自我安慰的想着。  
　　另一边的加隆也拿着自己的咖啡坐在了撒加的身旁。  
　　“虽然有一些事想要问你，但我看你现在的状态也不怎么样……”加隆靠坐在沙发的另一头，就像是他们在家中常做的那样，微微歪着头，带着懒散的表情打量撒加，“所以我等下再和你说好了。”  
　　撒加收起腿来，盘膝坐在沙发上。也许是因为这条沙发太长了，他和加隆之间的距离远的有点可怕。  
　　撒加一边答应着，一边把脚放到地面上，“那么，厨房在哪里？不介意我去准备些夜宵吧？”  
　　“这个就不用。你坐在这就可以了。”加隆否决了撒加的提议，之后转头看向米罗，“那么接下来，让我们来聊一下关于今晚夜袭的事吧，怎么样？”  
　　米罗的表情显然在表达加隆的提议实在不怎么样，可惜，他不敢出声抗议。所以只能苦着脸放下咖啡老老实实静待下文。倒是撒加……加隆歪了歪头，就连撒加的动作都有一瞬间的僵硬呢。  
　　“首先，你要不要和我解释一下，天启这两个字，究竟代表着什么？”  
　　米罗深吸了口气，把咖啡放在脚边，两只手搓了搓有点僵硬的脸颊，这番折腾之后，才用一种非常不想面对现实的为难语气回答，“这个……就说来话长了。”  
　　加隆没接话茬，只是大马金刀的坐在沙发上，盯着对方。  
　　米罗一窒，吐了口气后才说，“用最简单的方式来描述，天启，或者说是天启系统，是目前已知的，并且不为军部直接掌握的，大破灭时代之前的一种武器科技系统。这个系统最大的作用是调节并控制指挥大规模机甲作战。”  
　　“也就是说，这东西属于军队的王牌之类的吧。”加隆若有所思的点点头，“而且还游离在军部的直接控制之外，难怪政界的人对它感兴趣。”  
　　“这么说也没错。不过天启不仅仅是王牌，他更倾向于鬼牌。”米罗苦恼的说着，“就算在军部，这也是最高机密。”  
　　“用不好的话，连军部的人也会被割伤手吗？”加隆笑了笑，“不过，你刚刚说的是——他？”  
　　米罗解释道，“天启系统的运行主要依靠于人工智能，而现役的人工智能的性别设定是男性，所以被称为他也无所谓吧。”  
　　“可你说话的时候听起来和这位人工智能先生很熟稔啊。”加隆眯着眼睛说。  
　　米罗干笑了两声，“还好吧。”  
　　“可我觉得你的样子像是很快就不好了。”加隆忽然话题一转，“那么这个所谓的天启系统，和我有什么关系呢？”  
　　“……”  
　　在语滞的一瞬间，米罗心里顿时警铃大作，可惜他却没有反抗的机会了，加隆脸上的笑容越发的浓郁起来，活脱一副我已经看透你了的样子。  
　　米罗于沉默中挣扎了片刻，最后还是败下阵来。  
　　坐在一旁一直没出声的撒加对他投以同情的目光，不过联想到一会儿就是自己要面对对方的质询了，撒加的心又立即沉了下去。  
　　加隆则慢悠悠的补了一刀，“如果你实在不知道从何说起的话，那么就从艾俄洛斯给你的任务开始说吧。”  
　　“……你什么时候猜到的？”米罗的笑容有点发苦。  
　　“这种事一直都很明显吧——艾俄洛斯会突然赶你出门？这种事情没鬼谁信。”  
　　加隆对此表示你们这群人要演戏也给我演得认真一点啊，这么蹩脚的戏码简直不忍直视。  
　　米罗皱了皱脸，“这个嘛……好吧好吧。这也是实在没有办法了。我想。艾俄洛斯确实给我了任务来找你，不过找到你之后要怎么做，他就没说了。”  
　　加隆哦了一声，“这么说你接到的这个任务有很大的活动空间了。”  
　　“在和政界的暗中斗争中，军部现在落了大下风，不管从哪一点来看，都差了政界很远。对此艾俄洛斯也是愁眉不展啊。”  
　　“那找我来，就有用了？”加隆直截了当的问道，“那我究竟和那个天启系统有什么关系？”  
　　“这个……”  
　　米罗不由自主的迟疑了片刻，同一时刻，他也感受到来自一旁的撒加的视线在此刻变得异常锐利，让他如芒在背。不过坐在他面前的加隆也不是可以轻易对付的，只听对方轻轻地哼了一声，米罗就立即知道自己犹豫得太久了。果然和天启挂上钩的人物没一个是好惹的吗？  
　　“这要取决于你想和他有多少关系。”米罗干笑着回答，同时决定破罐子破摔，加隆问什么他答什么就好了。反正当初下决定的人不是他，天塌了还有艾俄洛斯顶着呢。米罗在心底拼命自我安慰着。  
　　“这什么意思？”  
　　“如你所知，天启系统是不为军部直接掌控的，但他却也不能完全脱离军部的操纵。这之间的中间点就是天启系统必须依赖一个掌控者才能发挥他全部的威力。要不然他也就是个大一点的华丽一点的武器系统而已。”  
　　“所以你们来找我当这个掌控者？之前那个呢？”想来以天启系统这么关键的东西，他的掌控者可不是说空就能空出来的……加隆立即联想到一个多月前的军部事故以及后来政界对此纠缠不休的态度。看来一切事端皆因此而起。但这话他并没有直接向米罗提起，只是按捺在心中。  
　　“嘛，这个我就不太清楚了。”米罗强制自己盯着自己的脚尖。他之前在艾俄洛斯那里阅读的情报上对那场意外的描述也颇为模糊，事故到最后竟然是由塔尔塔洛斯家族势力来接管处理的。塔尔塔洛斯家族从十二家族鼎盛之时就对帕拉斯家族态度微妙，哪怕到了现在，两个家族的成员之间也总有一种暧昧的敌意。而在这种关系的引导下，以及塔尔塔洛斯家族现任族长哈迪斯是个做事谨慎又不着痕迹的人，目前的帕拉斯家族的掌舵人艾俄洛斯所能收集到的情报自然就很有限，而且一切关键细节都被模糊掉了。不过米罗暗想着艾俄洛斯对此事所抱有的态度和看法，隐隐在心中生成了一个模糊却不详的猜测。  
　　如果这个猜测真的成真的话。米罗暗暗的呼出了一口气，即使不把视线投过去，他脑海里还是不由自主的浮出撒加的影子。  
　　你究竟是死是活呢？现役的天启系统掌控者。  
　　不过不论是哪一种可能，想到撒加此刻对军部的暧昧态度，以及和塔尔塔洛斯家族过近的暧昧距离，米罗心里就如同压了块大石，喘不上气起来。  
　　“看样子至少也是不能再操控天启系统了吧。”加隆轻描淡写的说着，“那么问题就变成了，是我很有可能成为下一任接替者，还是说我与下一任接替者有关系？”  
　　“唔，就军部所掌握的信息来看，你是目前最有可能接管天启系统的适格者。”  
　　“为什么？”  
　　“体质？精神力？基因……我不知道。”米罗摇摇头，“每一代的适格者对于军部来说都是随机的。”  
　　“这样啊。”加隆摸了摸下巴，“不过我可对参军没什么兴趣。我想艾俄洛斯也大概不想让我参军，但还这么努力的争取我，这么看来，政界的人很可能拿捏住了他的软肋啊。既然如此的话，我想这件事情一定还有其他的转机。”  
　　“……你难道就不想接管天启系统吗？你别告诉我你不知道成为他的掌控者的意义是什么？”  
　　身份，地位，权利，不过是指掌之间的东西。天启所代表的含义，一如他的名字背后隐藏的含义——那是代表着能给世界带来末日的力量。  
　　哪怕只是想一想，都会叫人觉得激动。  
　　加隆脸上闪过一丝不耐，“算了吧，我可一点都不喜欢那个东西。”  
　　※  
　　和米罗敲定好第二天行动的细节后，加隆就端着热咖啡回到了临时卧室里。  
　　这个基地的设施相当完备，即使是临时的卧室，也布置的像是五星旅馆的总统套房一样。就某个角度而言，真是奢侈的恶趣味。  
　　就在加隆胡思乱想的时候，撒加推门进来。  
　　“你有事和我讲？”  
　　“唔嗯。”加隆拍了拍床沿，示意撒加坐过来，但撒加却像是完全没看见一样坐在了加隆对面的沙发上。  
　　“我确实有点事情想问你。”  
　　加隆往床沿里面坐了坐，一只脚抬起来踩在了床沿上。明明他自己是站在上风的，质问着对方的那个人，加隆却莫名的感觉紧张和不安，就像是马上要打开潘多拉的魔盒，如果那个问题问出口，似乎以前温馨的一切都会像梦境一样凋零，只剩下冷冰冰又残酷的现实。  
　　加隆一点都不喜欢这种感觉，他一点都不想知道撒加是因为某种目的或利益而刻意接近他的。这让短暂相处所留下来的温柔的记忆都变得冰冷而又不堪。  
　　可终归到底，加隆还是得问：  
　　“其实，撒加……你并不是波塞冬给我定做的那台人型电脑吧？”  
　　“你究竟是谁？”


	6. Chapter 6

　　“你希望我是谁？”  
　　撒加的回答出乎意料，他回答问题时的表情也平静得叫人惊讶。也许这是因为他只是一台电脑的缘故。一台电脑在面对无法识别的状况时，自然没办法做出像人类那样合理的情感反应。  
　　不过这样的回答也让能言善辩的加隆瞬间语滞，沉默了片刻后，他几乎是下意识的，皱着眉头重复了一遍这个问题。  
　　“我希望你是……谁？”  
　　撒加却从容不迫的回答他，“虽然外貌不可更改，但无论你希望我是什么，任何人，做怎么样的事，都绝对没有问题。”  
　　可这样的答复却反而更加提问者不知所措。加隆有点气恼于撒加答题驴唇不对马嘴，但另一个方面，他却又不由自主的放松下来，就像是冬日阳光照拂在人身上的感觉，暖洋洋的，还容易叫人不由自主的脸色发红。  
　　“就算你这么说……”加隆迟疑着反驳，“那你也得好好解释下你的来历。”  
　　撒加一本正经的说，“现在的我只为你存在，这样的解释还不够吗？”  
　　“谁和你说这种话题啦？”加隆觉得局面越发的不受他的掌控，于是故意恶狠狠的命令道，“我是说你的来历，你蒙骗过波塞冬潜伏到我身边的目的，之类的！给我老实交代！”  
　　“这个啊……”撒加歪了歪头，“你就当做是天启系统给你的补偿吧。”  
　　“什么？”  
　　“我是天启系统第十三号独立虚拟人格电脑，无论是在天启系统的记录，还是军部的记录，都是不存在的。因为无法提出关于自己合理存在的证明，所以才不得不借助索罗家族族长给你送礼物的机会潜伏到你的身边。”  
　　“这和你所说的补偿完全不相关吧。”  
　　“可是，加隆，难道你就没有怀疑过为什么你会成为目前最有可能成为天启系统掌控者的人吗？”  
　　当米罗开始谈论天启系统的时候，加隆打心里就对这个话题很抵触。但奈何他现在受制于人，就算不高兴也要老老实实的听完，而现在静下心来仔细思考一下，加隆又发觉自己对天启系统的仇恨完全是没有道理的。有人会恨一把和自己毫无关系的手枪吗？  
　　“其实米罗所说的事是完全没有可能性的。”撒加张口就把米罗说过的话全部否认，“现在的天启系统根本不可能再承认任何一位新的掌控者，除非天启系统重启，重新遴选适格者。而天启系统自然重启的时间，从现在算起，最少还有十年。就算是强制重启，那么新生成的人工智能所选定的掌控者，也和你没有一点关系了。就如同曾说过的那样，天启系统遴选适格者的条件有极大的随机性，曾经的适格者几乎没有被重选的可能性。”  
　　“可你说的这些话和所谓的补偿没什么关系吧。”  
　　“有关系啊。”撒加忧郁的笑了笑，“适格者也有顺位，如果不是十几年前的意外，原本你是可以成为接替者的。不，更加准确的来说，如果不是十几年前的事情，那么天启系统和你就不会产生任何关系吧。”  
　　从最开始，命运就走进了岔路口，他们从来都没有逃脱的机会。  
　　加隆的神情瞬间变得冷酷起来，他板直了坐姿，整个人身上散发出一种极具压迫力的气息，如同即将撕碎猎物的猛兽，所有的安静潜伏不过是为了石破天惊的一击。  
　　撒加轻描淡写的说，“我想你早就知道吧，你少年时代曾经经历的意外事故，并不是什么真正的意外。”  
　　“那凶手到底是谁？为了什么？难道——”加隆猛地闭住了嘴。所有的答案都已经清晰的呈现在他的眼前。撒加的存在就是题目的最终解答。  
　　无论是十几年前命运的开局，还是十几年后命运的玩笑，加隆都自始至终没有逃出过一个名叫天启的阴谋。  
　　“凶手啊……”撒加翘起唇角摇了摇头，他唇边的笑意无法延伸到他的眼中，那双无机质的眼瞳看起来像是冰封雪冻一样的冰冷，“当时就已经伏诛了。”  
　　这大概也是一种遗憾。明明身负仇恨，却连可以仇视的目标也不存在。痛恨命运这种事情撒加有做不出来。到最后心底像是被挖空了一大块，永远都无法填满。这空虚的感觉能让人发疯。  
　　“……这样啊。”加隆也跟着一起沉默了下来。当年的事情他什么都不记得，只是隐约的有印象而已，刚才压抑的情绪大概是当年残留的阴影，现在如果理智的思考的话，那些阴影挥一挥手也就散了。  
　　两人静默了片刻后，加隆开口说，“既然这样的话，那我暂时相信你。此间事了，咱们秋后算账。”说完，加隆露出一个故作凶恶的表情。  
　　“那么，我随时欢迎？”  
　　“嘁。”  
　　撒加站起身来，微笑道，“时间也不早了，那么晚安吧，你也早点休息。”  
　　“嗯，晚安。”  
　　※  
　　远在第十三区的天启基地，今日也一如既往的非常冷清。  
　　漂浮在大厅正中央，呈三角状树立着的大屏幕上分别显示着战区战斗记录，资源情报，以及关于基地的各项指数浮动。大屏幕上的内容总是在不断更新着，无数数据如同流水一般在屏幕上缓缓划过。在这其中，只有一条数据，似乎自两个星期前就停留在完成度百分之五十九的地步，就再也不肯朝前挪动一步了。  
　　阿布罗迪此时就正紧盯着这条数据，一番苦思冥想后，也想不明白为什么亚历士会决定把这样一条莫名其妙的数据摆在最醒目的地方方便随时观看，却又不标注这个数据所代表的真实含义。  
　　思绪连篇翻过，阿布罗迪收回了自己的视线，把目光转移到巨大环形办公桌的另一面，那里代表主位的椅子已经空了接近两个月的时间。而当那个位置空置下来之后，整个天启基地的气氛也随之一起彻底沉入了海底。  
　　不过啊，原本整个基地就没什么人呢。  
　　他正想着，大厅的门滑到了一旁，迪斯打着哈欠进了来，坐在了阿布罗迪身旁。  
　　“防线又收缩了。”迪斯一张口就是个非常不妙的消息，“连修罗都开始抱怨战斗越来越难打了……真是的，亚历士最近在干什么，这个时候了都还坐得住？”  
　　“毕竟连卡妙都派出去巡逻了啊。”阿布罗迪耸耸肩，“以及，慎言。”  
　　“哦哦，知道啦。”迪斯懒洋洋的说，“只是随便说两句，反正他一个月都没出现过了……”  
　　——所以你对我很不满？  
　　阿布罗迪和迪斯面前的大屏幕上闪过一句加粗加红的话，迪斯吃了一惊后立即被呛的咳嗽起来。  
　　阿布罗迪清了清嗓子，一本正经的说，“好久不见，亚历士。”  
　　——我可是一直都在哟。  
　　屏幕上闪过这样的话语。  
　　迪斯的表情顿时变得精彩起来，天知道这一段时间来他唠叨过多少关于亚历士的话……这要是算起总账来，以这一位的性子……  
　　就在他不停的反思自己的时候，屏幕上又刷出另外一段话。  
　　——你们有任务了。  
　　——以阿莫迪为首的政界议员不日将在阿尔法三区郊外举行一场私人聚会。而在这次聚会上，他们将低调的将一位有志于投身政界并且为人类未来福祉做出伟大贡献的，某古老家族的继承人介绍给上层社会。而我，作为第十三区远征军军权在握的少将，决定受邀出席此次聚会。而你们，则即将为此次出行做好一系列的装备。听明白了吗？  
　　“某古老家族的继承人？那不就是那位大小姐嘛，难道——”迪斯瞪大了眼睛，“政界的人不会真的傻到要向你动手的地步吧？”  
　　“应该说政界的人早就开始做小动作了，不是吗？”  
　　“啧啧，那这次的聚会还真是会变得相当有意思呢。”  
　　“那，那个大小姐怎么办？”阿布罗迪优雅的笑了笑，“虽然严格意义上而言，我们都是帕拉斯家族的嫡系，但说实话，对一个素未蒙面且处世不深的小姑娘，我很难抱有对她有任何的做出正确和应当的举动的信心。”  
　　——关心那个女人是艾俄洛斯的事，你们只要做好分内工作就行。  
　　“啊，这样吗？”阿布罗迪低下头，噼里啪啦的开始向系统键入指令，“那我们就明白了。剩下的一切都拜托你了，亚历士。”  
　　——那就给我将功补过，好好的干活吧。  
　　※  
　　“那么，纱织——不，雅典娜小姐，我们将非常期待您今晚的表现。请您现在好好休息。”  
　　阿莫迪彬彬有礼的告辞了，他离开之后不久，帕拉斯家族的继承人很快也将身旁跟随的侍女和保镖都赶出了房间，自己徘徊在明亮的玻璃窗外，不安又烦恼的观赏着郊外优美如画的风景，试图理清自己繁杂的心绪。  
　　数月之前，在贝塔七区游学的纱织虽然知道自己是帕拉斯家族的继承人——这一点她的抚养者意外的从未对她进行过任何隐瞒——却不知道帕拉斯家族的继承者，雅典娜这个名号所代表的真实的含义。这不仅是巨大的权力，更是异常沉重的负担。雅典娜名号的持有者于过去无数年，自十二家族兴起，繁盛，乃至灭亡衰败，跨越过整个大破灭时代，都一直是征战在沙场最前线的家族。血与铁的洗练之下，帕拉斯家族不仅是十二家族之中最擅长战斗的，也同时是拥有最大的保护众人义务的家族。  
　　这对纱织实在是个甜蜜的烦恼。一方面少年男女谁不希望自己终有一天功成名就，做出一番成绩呢？而另一方面，纱织又不禁怀疑起来自己究竟有没有能力承担这样的责任。不过，她并不是独身一人的，不管是那几个充满活力和希望的少年给予她莫大的支持，老练又充满经验的阿莫迪议员也给了她很大的鼓励和帮助。  
　　毕竟，要不是他们的存在，游学在外的纱织不知何时才能真正明白过来自己的身份和义务。也许，她一辈子都会是不知世事的少女。这一点起初让纱织对她的监护人有些许不满，可后来渐渐的在阿莫迪议员等人的劝导下，她也想清楚了监护人的良苦用心——他们是为了她好，但这却并不是纱织想要的道路。也许是因为流淌着帕拉斯家族的血，纱织天生对权力和战场暗暗的心驰神往。这也是在几番交谈，短暂的同伴旅行之后，纱织毅然决定投靠阿莫迪，登上权力的舞台的重要原因。  
　　可是，当真的轮到自己登场表演的那一刻，纱织却又不安起来。她的同伴大大咧咧的安慰她说没什么大不了的，可纱织却觉得对方一点都不了解自己的心情。  
　　但自己的心情究竟是怎样的？纱织自己也说不清楚。  
　　“雅典娜小姐？”  
　　一道很有磁性的男声从身后响起，纱织却有点不耐的说，“我不是吩咐过不要来打扰我了吗？”  
　　“哦哦是这样吗？”对方略显轻佻的说着，“那么就可惜了，我是专门挑着这种时候来的。”  
　　纱织恼怒的转过身来，却发现不知何时忽然出现在大厅中央的两个男人都是陌生面孔，而且他们的打扮也不像是阿莫迪的手下，或者佣人。  
　　纱织不由得靠紧了窗沿，厉声道，“你们是谁？”说话的同时，她暗中背过手去摸窗台下隐蔽的报警按钮。  
　　按钮按下后，大厅的门就从外面被推开了，一个和突然出现在大厅的男人容貌相似的少年探进头来，对着在场的众人笑了笑。  
　　“不好意思时间有限，你们别装神弄鬼了，有话快点说。”说完他又合上门消失了。  
　　纱织的心顿时凉了。  
　　“好了，我知道了。那么首先自我介绍一下，我的名字是加隆。”加隆笑眯眯的对着白了脸的纱织说，“其实你没必要害怕，我们只是来说几句话而已，说完就走，不会伤害你的。尤其是这一位。”加隆拍了拍米罗的肩膀，“不管从哪种角度来讲，他可是你的臣下，帕拉斯家族的嫡系，这么害怕自己的嫡系成员可不是成为一家之长的良好品质啊，雅典娜小姐。”  
　　“我听不懂你在说什么。”加隆的话并没有打消纱织的警惕心，但也让纱织明白对方暂时没有伤害自己的意思。她表现得更镇定了一些，企图拖延时间。  
　　加隆好脾气的笑了笑，这笑容让米罗觉得不妙起来，可是他现在和纱织一样都是被人架在火架上烤的肉，只不过是自知不自知的区别。  
　　“这没关系。我们可以谈下一个话题。”加隆说，“那么就让我们来聊聊天启系统的事吧。”  
　　果然——他们是因为这个来的！纱织心里警铃大作。从月前阿莫迪紧急联系到她的时候，纱织就知道自己总有一天会因为天启而惹上麻烦。不，准确来说，天启系统的存在，就是压在她身上的一块大石，即是负担也是责任，谁叫她是帕拉斯家族的继承人呢。  
　　天启系统是大破灭时代之前由帕拉斯家族主管研发的特殊武器系统，但即使帕拉斯家族为天启系统的诞生出过很多的力，但天启系统委实过于特殊，它的掌控者从来都不是帕拉斯家族的直系血亲。为此，帕拉斯家族退而求其次掌握了历代天启系统自动重启后吐出的适格者名单，借以从中挑选合适的人作为新一任掌控者，并且将其收为家臣。虽然并不能直接掌控天启系统，但帕拉斯家族仍然想方设法握住了一张鬼牌——历任帕拉斯家族继承者都有一次强制天启系统重启的机会，一方面是为了防止家臣叛变，而另一方面也是为了能让权力嫩巩固平稳的世代更迭，防止上一任家臣不满新任家族继承者而导致混乱。  
　　加隆等人显然是为了纱织所掌握的这项权力而来，除此之外，纱织也想不出天启系统有什么好聊的了。  
　　但无论如何如此强大的武器系统，是绝对不能落入心怀叵测的人的手里的。纱织的神色瞬间变得坚定起来。  
　　加隆似乎明了纱织的心理变化，他翘起了唇角，露出一个似笑非笑的表情，“别紧张，天启系统也给我带来了不少的麻烦，而我为了解除自己的麻烦，就只能来拜托你了。并不是要让你交出天启系统的控制权啊之类的，我只是有几个问题非常的想找你求证而已。”  
　　纱织自言自语一般的说着，“无论你说什么，我都不会答应你的。”  
　　“那么，请问一个月前，天启系统到底发生了什么意外，需要现在紧急重启呢？”  
　　纱织露出无可奉告的表情来。  
　　加隆自问自答着，“天启系统的运转时间一般是三十到四十年，因为天启的特殊性，除非战乱，历任掌控者都能顺利的度过这段不为人知的职业生涯而后退伍。现役的天启掌控者大概也能如此吧，如果没有那场意外的话。当然了，命运无常，天启前任掌控者也遭遇了某些不幸的悲剧而中途黯然退场。意外都是说不定的事。”  
　　“那么，雅典娜小姐，你对十几年前的那场悲剧，了解的多吗？”  
　　“这和你有什么关系？”纱织不情不愿的说着。  
　　她这一任继承者之所以如此的黯淡无光，直接原因也是十几年前的悲剧。在那场军部动荡的悲剧中，帕拉斯家族几乎无人能够全身而退，前任继承者在悲剧过后不久就黯然辞世了，而纱织又过于年幼。不管是出于保护幼主的考量，还是其他的利益因素，纱织被雪藏起来。直至前不久才认识到自己身为帕拉斯家族继承人的使命与责任。  
　　虽然十几年前的事是一场令人叹息的悲剧，可纱织却对它只有朦胧的悲意。  
　　加隆的提问让纱织觉得不舒服起来。  
　　“和我的关系啊，可是相当深厚呢。”加隆微笑着说，却并没有进行解释，“既然那已经是十几年前的事了，那么算一算也知道现任的掌控者才在位十几年而已，不管是从哪个角度来看，这一任的掌控者都处于军旅生涯的巅峰时期吧。虽然没有明证，但十几年来这片星域可没有发生过什么大的战争，而现任的掌控者所在的欧米伽第十三区也一直都是平静如古井无波呢。”  
　　“那又如何？”  
　　“是啊，那又怎么样呢？”加隆以微笑攻心，“在如此平静的环境下，一位正处于体能和头脑最巅峰时期的现任天启掌控者，居然会因为一场不知名的小小的意外，而就此沉默……那又能怎么样呢？”  
　　“你什么意思？”纱织色厉内荏的质问道。  
　　“我只是想问几个问题而已。”加隆把手向下压了压，脸上依旧带着礼仪一般的虚假笑容，“就像我之前问的那个，关于现任天启系统掌控者的意外，雅典娜小姐你知道多少呢？”  
　　纱织青着脸回答，“这与你无关！”  
　　“至少这个意外已经给我带来了足够多的麻烦不是吗？我可是与帕拉斯家族，政界，军部都素无仇怨的平民百姓，因为天启的关系被政界的人追杀什么的也太离谱了。”  
　　“会像贼一样潜入到这里的人也好意思说自己是平民吗？”纱织忍不住讽刺道。可她心里却莫名的动摇起来。因为军部迟迟不肯推出新任天启系统掌控者，而十三区战线吃紧，政界决定毅然插手军部事务以防远方战线崩溃……纱织从未对这些言辞有过怀疑，站在她眼前的人一定是军部派来扰乱她的人。  
　　想到这里，纱织看了眼一直无奈的站在加隆旁边一声不吭的米罗，实际上，这一会儿功夫纱织已经辨认出米罗的身份来了。阿莫迪曾亲自带着资料给她看过，向她指认新一代所谓的帕拉斯家族嫡系都有什么人。可是这样的人也算是嫡系吗？她明明已经可以行使自己的权利承担自己的责任了，可这些人依然对她隐瞒着，退避着，还在军部因为权力内部纷争着。说实话，纱织对这些人一开始就不怎么信任。  
　　“啊，这么说也对吧。这世界上每一个人，每一件事都不应该像他的表面那样看起来那么简单。”加隆一语双关的说着，“而不过我只是来寻找答案的。既然雅典娜小姐无法提供的话，那我也就只能这样离开了。在临走之际，米罗，你有什么事要对你未来的上司说的吗？”  
　　面对加隆的揶揄，米罗有点为难的笑了笑，“能不能让我单独和她说说话？”  
　　加隆打了个响指，“给你一分钟，撒加已经在催我了。”他指了指塞在耳朵里的接收器。说完，加隆就离开了。  
　　倒是另一边的纱织，却因为加隆口中冒出的名字，而不由得吃了一惊。  
　　“你找我什么事？”  
　　米罗对勉力保持冷静，却已经慌乱了的少女露出一个安慰的笑容。  
　　“其实你一直都在担忧吧。”  
　　“什、什么？”  
　　“虽然是无可否认的帕拉斯家族继承人，但还是会担忧和不安吧。不过别紧张，不管你做什么，你都是这个名号的继承者，雅典娜殿下。”  
　　米罗上前走了几步，来到纱织的面前，从衣兜里拿出一只盒子给她，“艾俄洛斯少将吩咐我说，无论您最终做出了什么决定，我们永远都是您最忠实的臣下。”  
　　纱织下意识接过盒子，并小声的道了谢。她的脑子里乱糟糟的一团，简直分不清自己究竟在想什么。  
　　“即使，即使这样……”她小声的自言自语着。  
　　“无论何时，无论何地。”  
　　米罗郑重的说，“接下来的时间请恕我们不能保护在您左右，请您务必保重自己。一如加隆所说，这个世界上每一个人以及每一件事，都不会像他表面上看起来那么简单。我将期待与您的再会。”  
　　待米罗离开后，纱织抓着盒子半响没有说话。大约过了几分钟，她才缓过神来，打开了米罗塞给她的小盒。盒子里面装着的是一枚猫头鹰胸章。虽然纱织之前从未见过它，但她知道这个——这是代表了帕拉斯家族在军部最高影响力的物品，是军权的象征，也是寄托信任的信物。  
　　——无论何时何地，无论您做出怎样的决定，我们永远都是您最忠诚的臣下。  
　　帕拉斯家族的名字所代表的含义，首次以如此具体又沉重的方式，展现在纱织的眼前。  
　　※  
　　“谈判失败了呀。”溜回到地下基地之后，米罗愁眉苦脸的对着加隆说，“这下子怎么办？”  
　　“你最后没成功翻盘吗？连艾俄洛斯给你的锦囊妙计都不管用？”  
　　“唉，管用就好了。”米罗蹲在地上画圈圈。  
　　加隆嘁了一声，“反正我也没指望这次行动能成功，只不过去试试口风而已，看样子帕拉斯的大小姐已经被政界的人洗脑成功了。我可没兴趣拯救失足少女。”  
　　听见加隆这么不客气的评价，咳嗽出声提醒的人反而是撒加。  
　　“不过政界的人倒也不是特别的重视这位大小姐呢。”撒加说，“看来政界的人还有后手。”  
　　“那我们接下来怎么办？”  
　　“接下来啊……”加隆沉吟了一声，却把目光投向撒加，“天启系统的中心离着这里有十万八千里吧，就算那个大小姐再有本事，也不可能一下子就跳到那个系统的主机前去按重启键。既然说到强制重启，一定有什么特别的地方。”  
　　撒加摸着膝上的黑猫但笑不语。  
　　倒是米罗开口道，“我想政界一定掌握了某种和天启系统连接的方式。”　　  
　　“这还用你废话。”加隆噼里啪啦的敲着键盘，经过一连串眼花缭乱的操作之后，他从阿莫迪的私人电脑系统里调出了一份加密文档，“抓到你了，阿莫迪的小尾巴……啧，加强版的信号接收装置，是个好主意啊。”  
　　加隆盯着屏幕愉快的决定道，“既然这样的话，我们今晚就去炸了它，一了百了吧。”


	7. Chapter 7

　　阿莫迪的宴会今晚八点钟开始，从纱织那边回来后已经就不早了，加隆，撒加和米罗所拥有的拿来破坏阿莫迪计划的时间不剩多少。  
　　在第一时间确认了信号接收站的位置之后，加隆等人就驱车前往那个地方。信号接收站所在地是阿尔法四区的商业地带。阿尔法四区是中层的聚集地，这里的商业并不发达，即便是周末的下午，来此地逛街游玩的人也并不多。近些年来政界和商界有意于刺激这里的消费，四区的基础建设和设施都十分的完备，从档次上来讲又向高级消费区靠近的趋势，却可惜目前的使用率并不高。这对于那些想赚钱的人来说是个不妙的消息，但若是换成想借助这里的资源做一些见不得光的事的人，四区却成了很好的场所。  
　　人群相对较少，处于公众的视线的边沿，资源却有很丰富——加隆很理解阿莫迪为什么选择了这个地方，他也很高兴阿莫迪选了这里，发达的网络系统也给他接下来要做的工作带了很大的便利。  
　　按照原初的计划，加隆和米罗将利用撒加和天启系统之间的联系来破译阿莫迪的私人网络，入侵信号接收站，利用病毒等手段让阿莫迪的私人网络和信号接收站一起瘫痪。之后由撒加接手进入到信号接收站的物理位置——一栋表面上挂着生物产业的公司大楼里定点拆除信号发射装置。事情进展并不顺利。阿莫迪显然已经预料到会有人想法设法危害到这个秘密基地的安全，加隆和米罗很难借助公共网络当做跳板入侵那座大楼的私人网络。楼里面的网络是闭合的，他们得想方设法进入大楼里，找到服务器，才能黑掉阿莫迪的私人网络。  
　　“那么，我和撒加去黑掉他的服务器，然后炸了那个信号发射装置。”加隆果断的做了决定。  
　　撒加看了他一眼，摇头道，“我自己去就可以了。”  
　　加隆的手指在虚拟键盘上敲打了一阵，飞快的调出一张防卫示意图来，“不是我不信任你，可是阿莫迪那个老鬼，做事给比任何人都绝。”  
　　“这比军部戒严还夸张啊。”米罗看着上面密密麻麻的防御武器，不禁咋舌，“就算是最高级监狱也就这水平了。”  
　　加隆回头去看撒加，“如果真要是最高监狱的水平，那我们也可以回家洗洗睡了。不过好在这座楼里面的都是人工智能操纵的防御武器和机器人，我和你一起进去，我负责干扰它们的信号，黑他们的系统，你负责把它们都敲掉。这样快一点，我们没时间了。”  
　　撒加皱了皱眉，现在已经快八点了，时间确实所剩无几。第十三号原型机的计算能力绝大多数消耗在了人格模拟，小范围战斗推算和机甲操纵上，留给网络破译和入侵的计算能力并不多，要不然就用不着加隆跟上来了。要是天启一号在就不用这么麻烦，那家伙就是个会走路的信号破译器，干什么都没问题。  
　　最后，撒加点了点头，“那好，不过如果发生战斗的话，一切听我指挥。”  
　　“好。”  
　　“那我呢？”米罗看加隆和撒加各自挑起装备来，连忙指着自己问，“我干什么？”  
　　加隆甩给他脑门一个巴掌，“笨，当然是负责外援啊！还有等我们的好消息。”  
　　十五分钟后，在明确了各自的分工，和再一次确认了此行的两个目标之后，加隆和撒加就背着装备出发了。  
　　※  
　　阿尔法三区最接近边缘地带的一座城堡便是阿莫迪今晚宴会的举行地点。这个地方和阿莫迪的宴会一般，低调，奢华，是上流人士最喜好的宴会举行地点之一。  
　　大片的草坪，花丛，树木，园艺风景，富丽堂皇的宴会广场和大厅，美妙精致的摆设……上层政界人士和商界人士都穿着华贵的礼服翩然而至，在华灯初上的时候，这里就如同坠入了神的乐园，很多身份尊贵的客人在这里随意走动，交谈着。  
　　在宴会的大厅入口处，一身正装打扮的艾俄洛斯携副官菲尔准时抵达。在递交了请帖之后，艾俄洛斯并没有急着进门，反而先将菲尔送进了大厅，自己取了一杯酒在旁默默吮着。  
　　如果换做是其他的宴会，艾俄洛斯此时身边一定围满了莺莺燕燕。他是军部目前风头最盛，也是最有人气和前途的少将，数不胜数的人想与他攀谈交往，不过这是阿莫迪——也是政界的宴会，艾俄洛斯在军部的背景此时就显得尴尬起来。不过以政界人和商界人“没有永恒的敌人只有永恒的利益”的风格，艾俄洛斯也不至于落到无人搭讪的情景。那么这样稍稍的想一想，艾俄洛斯默不作声的环视过那些在远处看着自己窃窃私语的人群，最后只能在心里苦笑了一下。  
　　不过没多久，艾俄洛斯要等的那个人就来了。一辆黑色轿车无声的停在了大厅的正门，车门开启后，两名同样身着浓郁的军部风格的正装男子从车里出来。为首的那个黑发红眼，并没有因为自己的军部身份而在这里露怯，反而像是东道主一样自带一种不可一世的气质。他大步走上台阶的时候，那些围观的人群的私语都瞬间冷了下来，不少人在被那双猩红色的眼睛扫视到的时候不自然的转过头去。  
　　来的人正是亚历士。欧米伽第十三区远征军少将。一个虽然游走在众人视野的边缘，却绝对不可以轻视的家伙。跟在亚历士身后的是他的副官阿布罗迪。在被亚历士的目光刺到后，不少人都转眼去看阿布罗迪，像是不服输一样，眼神冷漠又带点高傲的扫过这个副官。不过阿布罗迪在面对众人审视的目光时，显然和亚历士是一个档次的，他走的非常坦然，反而衬得那群政界商界的小姐少爷们很不上档次。  
　　一旁围观的艾俄洛斯暗暗观察着众人的反应，在心里幸灾乐祸。  
　　很快，亚历士和阿布罗迪也通过了检查，进入到会场来。亚历士取了一杯酒之后径直朝着艾俄洛斯走来。  
　　“晚上好，艾俄洛斯少将。”  
　　“你也是，亚历士，好久不见。”  
　　“也没有很久。”亚历士眯着眼说，“我可是一直都看着你呢。”  
　　天启九号人形电脑，菲尔，严格意义上来说就是亚历士的眼线，这么算的话艾俄洛斯自然天天处在他的视线之下。  
　　艾俄洛斯轻轻摇了摇酒杯，“这段时间你干什么去了？”  
　　“没什么啊，抓贼而已。”亚历士轻松地说，“毕竟前不久有人捅了篓子，我不能不管。”  
　　艾俄洛斯被他噎了一下，过了会儿才问道，“那你抓住了吗？”  
　　“嗯，猜猜看？”  
　　“算了。既然你敢来这里，我想你一定是有备而来。”艾俄洛斯沉默了一会儿后，低声说，“那件事我很抱歉。”  
　　“我可不知道你做错了什么。”  
　　艾俄洛斯看了看对方那双毫无温度可言的猩红色眼瞳，他不知道今晚这场宴会会不会染血，尽管他对此并不抱有任何的期望。亚历士的出现就已经代表了他的态度，政界的人想要接手天启系统，那就等同于和亚历士过不去。  
　　在面对敌人的时候指望亚历士客气，那还不如指望太阳打西边出来。可偏偏的，这一次亚历士的敌人不仅仅是政界和阿莫迪，还夹带了一个立场不明的帕拉斯继承人纱织。艾俄洛斯虽然对前者不满，但出于责任一定要保全后者，所以他终归到底还是会和亚历士对垒。这个局面可不是艾俄洛斯想要的，所以他只能绞尽脑汁的避免这种情况，“那好吧，可是等一下的时候……”  
　　艾俄洛斯的话没说完，会场的中央就传来击掌的声音，同一时刻，所有的音乐和人声都安静了下来，连灯光都由外向内渐次的暗了下来，所有人的目光都不由自主朝着一个方向聚集而去，而恰在此时，衣冠楚楚的阿莫迪议员就携着一袭白色古典长裙的纱织登场了。  
　　接下来就是开场词和对纱织的介绍。阿莫迪虽然长了一张棺材脸，但口才还算不错，一番话说完人群里掌声雷动。聚光灯在纱织的头顶上依次打亮，白炽的灯光圣光般笼罩着这个年轻的女孩，把她衬得像公主一样。  
　　艾俄洛斯在人群的最外沿看着这个表情平静的帕拉斯家族继承人，不得不说纱织确实有一种领导者的气质，在这个万众瞩目的时刻，她的身影和前任雅典娜有一种微妙的神似。她们天生就是属于这个舞台的，这是谁都阻拦不得的命运。  
　　“就是她吧。”  
　　亚历士似笑非笑的说。  
　　艾俄洛斯回过头来看他，可这时亚历士却忽然转头离开，他的身影很快隐没在人群当中，再也找不到。  
　　当演讲结果后，舞乐再次奏响之时，一位侍者找到了艾俄洛斯，表明宴会的主持者邀请他上楼一叙。  
　　艾俄洛斯心头一紧，明白好戏要登场了。  
　　※  
　　加隆和撒加费了不少力气才摸到生物大楼里安装网络服务器的地方，一路过来不知道遇上了多少惊险刺激的场景，有几次差点被打成筛子——要不是这两人都技术够硬的话。  
　　撒加走在最前面开路，他在接近这座房间的时候先是小心翼翼的环绕四周，身体里的传感器表示一切正常，加隆也对他打出了安全的信号之后，撒加才缓缓推开了房间大门。厚重的保险门之后是成排的，闪烁着无数淡蓝色灯光的大型网络服务器。它们像是一排排沉默的士兵那样矗立在冷森森的机房之中，注视着这两位不请自来的不速之客。  
　　撒加进入到机房里，却没有放松警备，加隆紧跟在他后面，进来之后立即走到一台服务器前，把手里的便携式电脑接入服务器后在地面上单膝跪下来，手指飞快的在虚拟键盘上飞舞着。撒加在他进来之后合上门，有点紧张的打量着四周。一直紧跟着撒加的黑猫则转眼消失在了无数的服务器之后。机房里冷气看得太足，加隆在换动作的时候被冰的打了一个冷战。  
　　机房里嗡鸣声大作，几乎能把人说话的声音盖过去。加隆抬头招呼撒加，“我这边准备就绪。”说着他抛给撒加一条数据线，撒加跟着跪坐在了加隆的身边，把数据线的一头接在自己的数据端口。加隆把另一头接上了自己的电脑。  
　　加隆看了看时间，不偏不倚正好八点，他呼了口气，“马上就要结束了。”  
　　撒加点了点头。  
　　“接下来麻烦你连接天启系统。”  
　　撒加闭上眼调出使用界面来，同时把亚历士给招呼回来。黑猫从一个角落又冒出头来，蹭到了撒加的腿边，撒加把手放在了黑猫身上，黑猫跟着安静下来。  
　　系统连接的声音在他的脑海里响起，而另一边的加隆也以冷静的声音报着连接的完成度。  
　　完成度推进的有些慢，有些叫人着急，可这里是敌人的大本营，想要传递外界的信号本来就不是很容易，他们能做的只有耐心等待。不过好在他们还有一些时间。来得及的。  
　　终于，进度条推进到了百分之百，同一时刻，加隆的程序自动锁定了那个隐藏在大楼深处的信号接收装置。而几乎是下一秒，以加隆所连接的那台服务器为中心，服务器上闪烁的蓝灯顺次如海潮般从近及远的灭了下去，连带着一直环绕在这个机房里的巨大嗡鸣声也渐次的消失了。  
　　加隆长长的舒了一口气，可他刚想张口说话，下一刻刺破耳膜的警报声疯狂的响了起来，加隆猛地站起来，他身边原本应当停止运作的服务器再度以一种疯狂的姿态运行起来，巨大的嗡鸣声足以叫人眩晕，服务器上的灯光也转变成了一种刺目的红光。这些光快速的闪着，叫人眼花。  
　　加隆神色顿时就变了，他咬紧牙再度飞快的调动起自己的程序来，但这一次这整座大楼的网络系统就如同瘫痪一样，无论是怎样的指令都最后石沉大海，而加隆的电脑反倒被这种情况锁死了，毫无逻辑的数据疯狂的涌了进来，差点就把电脑爆掉。  
　　这时候撒加睁开了眼，他说，“情况不妙，我的信号被锁定了。”  
　　“我知道。”加隆勉强操纵着程序寻找起解决方案来，可时间一分一秒的推移，他手中的便携式电脑终于不堪重负的刷出了蓝屏，在一系列滴滴滴的警告音之后强制关闭了。  
　　加隆狠狠砸了下地面。  
　　“我看到了一条讯息。”撒加这时候忽然低声说。  
　　“什么？”  
　　“距离定时炸弹启动，还有三分钟。”  
　　加隆深吸了口气，就算他再不明白，此刻也反应过来自己被阿莫迪给算计了。  
　　“这个混蛋。”他咬牙切齿的哼了一声。  
　　阿莫迪故意设计了重兵把守的陷阱，故意透露了这个信号接收器的位置，就是为了请君入瓮，好把他们一网打尽。  
　　加隆按了按眉心，对撒加说，“投影虚拟键盘，开放操作权限给我，我就不信我弄不死他。”  
　　人型电脑也毕竟是电脑，在紧急情况下，可以投影虚拟键盘和界面供拥有者使用。以前加隆从没这么做过，这叫他有一种拿人当工具在用的怪异感，可在这个时候就顾不得什么了。  
　　撒加把权限开放给他，加隆从自己的电脑上扯下数据线转而将其与服务器直接相连接。天启十三号的操作系统和配置自然远远优越于加隆之前用的那个便携式电脑，再加上撒加的全力辅助，经过一番混乱之后加隆很快就锁定了定时炸弹的启动系统，并强行终止了它。  
　　炸弹的定时器暂停在三十五秒的时间上，直到此时，加隆才放松的舒了口气。  
　　撒加默默的注视着他。  
　　“给米罗发给信号吧，让他过来接应我们。原路返回是不可能的了，我们到天台上去。”加隆一边给米罗发信号，一边从撒加身上取下数据线，过了会儿，他注意到撒加一直在呆呆的看他。  
　　“怎么了？”加隆在他眼前摆摆手，“放心放心，路线我看好了，我们从这边走一定没问题，运气好的话，等我顺利离开时还说不定还能顺手把这座楼给炸掉呢。”  
　　说着，加隆又很不爽的哼了一声，“居然被那个老奸巨猾的家伙给算计了，我早晚得把这笔帐连着以前的和他一起算一算。”  
　　撒加笑着说，“那得花很多功夫吧。”  
　　加隆嘁了一声，“这次是叫他打了个措手不及，下一次可就没这好事了。我也是很厉害的。”  
　　“嗯嗯，看出来了。”  
　　“你这话说的很敷衍啊撒加。”  
　　撒加弯下腰把黑猫抱了起来，塞进了背包里。  
　　加隆看了看一动不动的僵直的黑猫，“它怎么了？”  
　　“死机了。”撒加解释了一句，“对付那种程度的数据入侵，不付代价是不可能的。”  
　　“这样啊……”加隆眼神飘忽了一下，率先掉头朝外面走，“走吧走吧，时间有限我们得赶紧离开这里。”  
　　  
　　撤离的路好在是有惊无险。大概花了十分钟左右，加隆和撒加两人就抵达了天台。  
　　天空已经入夜，深沉的夜幕上挂满了点点星辰，今夜天气很好，微风，无云，若是在家的后院点上篝火烤烤棉花糖，一定是件难得的美事。  
　　看了看时间，等米罗搞定飞行器来接他们，最少还得个七八分钟。  
　　加隆找了个舒服的地方坐下来，他对站在一旁的撒加招了招手，“你看起来怎么这么呆？”等撒加靠近过来，他故意抓住对方手腕扯得撒加脚下跌了一下差点一头栽进他怀里。加隆揉了揉他的头发，笑的很坏。  
　　撒加站稳了之后就把脑顶作乱的手从自己头上摘下去，然后和加隆并排坐在了一起，无奈的说，“大部分资源都用来拖住定时炸弹了，反应能快才奇怪好吗？希望米罗快点来吧，拖得太久我也不知道会发生什么。”毕竟负责外援的黑猫已经彻底死机了，撒加对网络入侵之类的东西又不在行。  
　　加隆想了想，“这也是。”他歪着头对撒加说，“今晚辛苦了。”  
　　撒加楞了一下，摇头，“是你比较忙吧，我是无所谓的，反正补充电力就可以了。”  
　　“这么一想人型电脑还真是方便啊，不过真的不会累吗？”  
　　“不会吧？”  
　　“连你自己都不确定？”  
　　撒加笑着说，“我连自己的程序编码都看不见，我怎么知道。”  
　　加隆咋舌，“你这个系统保密程度真高，等过阵子闲下来，我一定要试着破译看看。”  
　　撒加无奈的回答，“我这个可算是黑户，不负责保修的。”  
　　加隆说，“安心，相信我的技术，绝对不会弄坏你的，我会很温柔的。”说完了，两个人都觉得这句话歧义有点大，于是闪烁着眼神莫名其妙的沉默了下来。  
　　过了会儿，加隆把视线拖到另一边，去看星空了。  
　　“算了算了，我不看你的程序了。”加隆有点自言自语，“只有未知的东西才叫人着迷。”  
　　哪怕明明知道是零与一的无限组合，但在真正的拆开那个程序核心之前，加隆可以假装自己不知道。嘛，其实只要不做一些很奇怪的事情，撒加就和电脑没什么区别啊。  
　　闭上眼睛，加隆已经放弃了去思考自己会不会把对方当成活生生的人这一件事。再睁眼，加隆悄悄的打量着坐在身边的撒加，发现对方一直都在看着自己，那眼神太过认真，无限的夜空，漫天的繁星全落进那双澄澈的眼眸中，加隆恍惚中觉得自己的心跳也掉在了那里。  
　　也许是一夜刺激的经历，也许是漫长的陪伴，总有一样东西在此时此刻被催化点燃，在深邃的夜空下绽放出璀璨迷人的光华来。  
　　加隆想要转开头，却像被施了咒语，他几乎一动不能动。  
　　撒加这时候忽然笑了，问他，“你在胡思乱想什么？”  
　　——在想你。  
　　这种话差一点脱口而出，加隆咳嗽了一声，觉得脸上有点热，嘴巴上顾左言他，“你说米罗怎么还不来？”  
　　“快了吧。”撒加平平淡淡的说。  
　　“也是。”加隆嗯嗯啊啊的应下来，有一种口干舌燥的感觉。他不知道自己该说点什么或者做什么，脑海里一片空白，但嘴巴却像有自己的意志一样活动起来。  
　　“你会做梦吗？”  
　　“哎？”  
　　“你会做梦吗？”加隆问了个无厘头的问题，他自己也觉得这问题很奇怪，不过还是硬撑着圆自己的话，“会梦见仿生绵羊吗？”  
　　“这个，不知道啊。”似乎加隆问得太正经，撒加也有点不知所措的回答，“没试过。”  
　　“啊哦。”加隆愣了会儿说，“你下次可以试试。”  
　　“我尽量？”撒加忽然笑出来，“说不定会梦到其他的东西呢。”  
　　“我想也是。不一定是仿生绵羊嘛。”说不定会梦见自己。加隆心想着，他可是花了很长时间和撒加相处，最起码占了撒加一半，不，还有更多的时间在一起相处，就算按照比例来看，撒加梦到自己的可能性也比梦到仿生绵羊的可能性大很多……加隆出了一会儿神，却发觉自己又在想一些无根无据莫名其妙的东西，简直就像是醉酒了一样糟糕。  
　　他到底在想什么呢。加隆自己也不知道，反正他有一种晕乎乎的错觉，这也许是因为夜色太美，星光太亮，身边的某个人的笑容太温柔，眼神太缠绵。  
　　总之不是他自己的错。  
　　  
　　“来了。”撒加说着，指向夜空的一处给加隆看。  
　　飞行器的速度很快，加隆扭过头的时候那架黑色的飞行器已经近在眼前，卷着大风将将降落在天台上。  
　　加隆站起来，拉着撒加朝那边跑去，飞行器的大门正好在他们面前打开。可是在登上去的那一刻，加隆却感觉手里一滑，撒加从自己的手中挣脱了出来。  
　　加隆一手拉着栏杆迷惑的扭头看撒加，下一秒却被撒加大力塞进了飞行器中，加隆吃了一惊下意识的伸手去抓对方，可撒加完全不给他这机会，几乎是贴着加隆的脸把飞行器的大门从外面甩上了。  
　　咔嚓一声，飞行器大门自动落锁，闭合的严丝合缝，不管加隆怎么用力都拉不开。  
　　“你搞什么？开门！”这时候飞行器已经发动了，加隆冲着米罗大喊，却发现对方毫无动静，只是看着他的时候笑的比哭还难看。  
　　飞行器的系统自动运行着，越飞越高，只是眨眨眼，就已经升入了高空。  
　　加隆错愕的看着这一切，完全不明白发生了什么，他又转头看向窗外，留在天台上的撒加的身影变得越来越小，连表情都看不清了。  
　　——这在开什么玩笑？  
　　飞行器的广播忽然响了起来，是撒加的声音。  
　　“抱歉加隆。”他一开口就是道歉，加隆完全不想听他扯乱七八糟的，可只能不得不听下去，“这座楼的定时炸弹锁定的是天启——也就是我的信号，只要我一远离这座大楼，定时程序就会直接跳过倒计时，引爆炸弹，所以我不能走。”  
　　“而且，我刚刚已经接收到从阿莫迪那边传来的连接天启中心的要求，如果这边的信号接收装置不赶紧拆除的话，一定会有大麻烦。所以只能这样了。”  
　　“和你相处的时间我很开心，请原谅我这一次又食言了。”  
　　“——没能陪你一起到最后。”  
　　加隆怔怔的看向窗外，在撒加说话的时候夜空下沉寂的大楼忽然热闹起来，数不清的火舌和爆炸从楼里面喷射出来，巨大到让人耳鸣目眩的轰鸣从那里传上来，连飞行器都飞不稳了，在空中摇摇欲坠着。  
　　这些都没关系。也许仅仅是幻想，在火光最盛的那一刻，加隆恍惚看见了天台上的撒加带着一如既往的温柔笑意注视着他。  
　　※  
　　天启系统重启，精神融合启动。  
　　融合度，一十，二十，三十……九十，一百。  
　　天启系统重启完成。  
　　  
　　在无人的天启基地的中央大厅中，悬浮在半空的三面显示屏在同一时间被刷新，原本一直滞留在百分之五十九的进度条飞快的推进到了百分之百。而在此之后，进度条被抹去，屏幕上只留下一行加粗的字迹。  
　　——欢迎回来。


	8. Chapter 8

　　侍者领着艾俄洛斯穿过长长的回廊，来到高层的会议室。

　　在会议室门外，艾俄洛斯看见了早已在此等候的菲尔。菲尔注意到他后对他微微低头，然后跟在艾俄洛斯的身后随他一同跨入会议室。

　　亚历士和阿布罗迪是最早到的，此时亚历士坐在圆桌靠内的一处，手中轻轻摇晃着一只酒杯，不知道在思索什么，完全没有把注意力分给刚刚进屋的艾俄洛斯。阿布罗迪站在他的身后，对艾俄洛斯微微颔首，算是打过了招呼。

　　艾俄洛斯坐在了和亚历士间隔一个空位的位置上，侍者端着托盘走过来低声询问艾俄洛斯是否需要饮品。艾俄洛斯挥了挥手示意不用，他可不像某些不管怎么喝都不会上头的人，实际上，刚刚在楼下喝的那一杯酒已经让他觉得有点热了。艾俄洛斯早就过了单凭一腔热血和干劲就能冲锋陷阵的年纪，多喝酒反而会误事。尽管他的酒量也是不错。

　　这个足以容纳二三十人一同开会的圆桌会议室用来说话实在是太空旷了。艾俄洛斯环视四周，这个房间里除了来自他们四人之外，就只剩下两名侍者面无表情的守候在大门处。

　　也不等艾俄洛斯多想，会议室大门又再度从外面打开，阿莫迪议员携纱织小姐和一位陌生的少年在一群保镖的护卫下从外面进了来。

　　“晚上好，艾俄洛斯少将，亚历士少将。”阿莫迪板着一张死人脸，冷漠的说道，“请容我再度介绍，我身边的这位身份尊敬的客人，帕拉斯·雅典娜殿下，以及殿下忠诚的追随者。”

　　虽然是头天上任的帕拉斯继承人，但纱织的表现算得上可圈可点，她面容平静的对艾俄洛斯和亚历士施了一个礼，道了晚上好。艾俄洛斯起身回礼，倒是亚历士一动没动，只是把目光从盛着玫瑰色酒液的高脚杯转移到了纱织身上。

　　艾俄洛斯不去看他的脸也知道他现在一定在笑，而且笑的叫人心慌，这点从纱织微微变形的身体动作上可以得出。

　　不过这样一来，阿莫迪携纱织登场的目的也显而易见了。而紧跟在纱织身后的那个看起来训练有素的少年大概就是阿莫迪找到的天启系统适格者。不过阿莫迪是怎么就知道这个人一定能够接手天启系统呢？这未知的一点让艾俄洛斯的情绪微微紧张了起来。

　　纱织走在了阿莫迪的前面，在亚历士和艾俄洛斯的正对面翩然坐下。阿莫迪如同她的代言人一样笔直的站在了少女的身后，他开口说道，“我想，在场的诸位也大概明白我们今日会面的原因。在此，我就单刀直入的说了，请军部转让天启系统的操作权。”

　　艾俄洛斯倒是没想到阿莫迪会如此的不顾颜面——这和强抢有什么区别？

　　亚历士没说话，不过他的笑容大概更深了。他轻轻抿了一口酒。

　　艾俄洛斯说，“虽然并不知道您从哪里得到的情报，但你口中所说的东西，我们并不清楚，更不知从何论起转移给贵方。”他顿了顿，“更何况，能特意让议员先生向军部索取的，恐怕并不是什么游戏道具吧？既然如此，武器之类的大杀伤力系统还是由军部保管比较好，尽管我并不知道您在说些什么。”

　　“这种时候说这样的话，艾俄洛斯少将恐怕也太不识时务了。”阿莫迪冷森森的说，“既然已经撕破脸了，我也不想再废话，从军部一个多月来的行动上来看，天启系统失控已成定局，军部无法收拾残局的话自然会有有能力的人来接管，这不是理所当然的吗？您说呢，雅典娜殿下。”

　　纱织镇定的微微颔首，“对此我并无异议。”

　　所以说米罗那边完全失败了吗……艾俄洛斯感觉到不妙起来，但他还得接着应付下去，可就是这个时候，一直没吭声的亚历士说话了。

　　“真有自信。”也不知道他究竟是在评论谁，但亚历士发出的声音将所有人的目光都牵引了过去。

　　艾俄洛斯看坐在他身边不远处的亚历士一边玩着酒杯，一边像是自言自语的说着，“连自己面对的究竟是什么都不清楚，就想横插一手，哈。”

　　阿莫迪冷冷的瞥了亚历士一眼，“既然如此的话，我想连帕拉斯家族的继承人，雅典娜殿下都如此发话了，你们再怎么否认，也是无用的。我在此并非是请求，而是命令你们，将天启系统的操作权转移给雅典娜殿下和她的追随者保管。”

　　“这是殿下应有的权力。”阿莫迪如同强调般冷哼着说。

　　“那么一边强调是别人的权力，一边在旁边乱吠，我看这局面很有意思啊。”亚历士把目光投向纱织，“帕拉斯家族的那个，你怎么看的？”

　　“我认为阿莫迪议员的话并无道理。”被突然提问的纱织免不了一愣，不过她很快就调整过来，说，“既然军部无法有效的控制和使用天启系统，那么有能者居之也不是过错。”

　　“确实不错。”

　　“既然如此的话，那么——”

　　“那你有能力吗？”

　　亚历士的问话截断了阿莫迪的发言，如同刺刀般狠狠扎进了纱织的心中。她表情上的措手不及更加明显了。说到底还是从没经历过风雨的少女。

　　局面一下子掉进了冰点。

　　纱织感觉到自己的心跳如擂鼓，这会议室里的一切似乎在亚历士开口说话之时就开始脱离正轨，朝着一个未知的方向滑去。这正发生的一切都和她想象中不同，原本这只是顺理成章的回收程序，纱织从没想到过自己会受到如此尖锐的诘问——来自一个本该属于她的掌控的东西。也许这正印证了她这些天来的所思所想。

　　纱织在桌下紧紧握住了手。

　　可她的心思却仿佛被亚历士一眼看穿了，对方微微一哂，轻轻晃着酒杯说，“那么，我换一个问题，你身后的那个追随者有这种能力吗？”

　　“这是必然的。”阿莫迪截下这个问题，他对亚历士的不合作相当的不满，一张表情生硬的脸上露出了罕见的怒气，“既然如此的话，我想我们也没什么好说的了，雅典娜殿下，您可以使用自己的正规权力了。”

　　纱织慢了一拍后才回答，“是的，阿莫迪议员。”她站了起来。

　　艾俄洛斯也跟着一同站了起来，无奈道，“殿下，慎行。”

　　“我已经做好决定了。”

　　纱织像是说服自己一般的坚定的说着，阿莫迪在她的身后露出一丝不易察觉的微笑。

　　亚历士露出似笑非笑的表情，“那么，小女孩，你是做好准备与我为敌了吗？”

　　“亚历士！”艾俄洛斯低声喝了他一句。

　　可亚历士刚刚的发言顿时让圆桌两边的双方陷入了剑拔弩张的气氛，而艾俄洛斯不巧的被夹在了正中间，无论是朝哪方施以援手都非常的不合适。尽管早有预料，但艾俄洛斯的心还是沉到了谷底。

　　这时候的全部主动权都掌握在了纱织手里，这个还未经风雨洗练的少女身上有一种无畏的气质，她刚刚在和亚历士说话时暴露的软弱此刻一扫而空，她的目光很坚定，声音也不平不淡，却也并不尖锐。

　　“我并非要与你为敌。”纱织摇摇头说，“我只是要做出最符合大多数人的利益的选择，如此而已。”

　　“可被你抛弃的少数却也并不会坐以待毙。”

　　“我今天也是为此而来。”

　　亚历士向纱织轻轻举起酒杯，与其说是敬酒更不如说是挑衅，“那么你的决定呢。”

　　纱织定定的看着他，说，“以帕拉斯家族的名义，告诉我你所知道的一切真相。”

　　“看来你忘了一件事。”亚历士歪了歪头，“我不必对你说任何话，交代任何事，对你推心置腹是你臣下的责任，而不是我的。”

　　亚历士悠闲地说，“我只对我的操纵者献上一切。仅此而已。”

　　“军部已经无能到让一个人工智能来领兵作战了吗。”阿莫迪不阴不阳的讽刺着。

　　艾俄洛斯这时候也懒得和他打嘴仗，直接顶了一句，“毕竟他就是天启啊。”

　　这种类似于“有本事你行你上啊”的答话噎了阿莫迪一句，他似乎忍受不了这种冗长的对话了，直接对纱织说，“雅典娜殿下，对冥顽分子就不必多言了。”

　　纱织点了点头，说，“我明白了。既然如此，亚历士少将，请按照帕拉斯家族和天启的契约，交予我新一代适格者的名单，我将以此遴选新任天启操纵者——”

　　　　

　　“等等！”阿莫迪沉下脸打断纱织的话，“殿下这是什么意思？”

　　纱织冷静的看着他，看着这位将她一手带入到她本应该存在却从未涉足的舞台的议员。纱织下意识的摸了摸佩戴在胸口的猫头鹰胸章，这是当时经由米罗之手，艾俄洛斯交还给她的帕拉斯家族军权的象征，也是信任的象征。既然她素未蒙面的臣下无论在何时何地都会对她忠诚无二，那么她是否也应投以一致的信任呢？至少，也要试着去相信一下吧，在军部的那些人的立场。

　　世界上总没有那么简单的，非黑即白的事情。单凭一方的说辞就做下决定，纱织直至此时才明白过来这是多任性的想法。如果她还是那个什么都不懂的贵族少女这还无妨，但如果想成为一家之主，那这么任性可不好呢。

　　纱织对阿莫迪微微一笑，说，“阿莫迪先生，虽然这和我们之前的讨论并不一致，但经过这几天的思考，这是我目前做下的最合理的选择。”

　　“慎重。”阿莫迪阴沉沉的说。

　　纱织摇头道，“我知道没有事前和您商量是很失礼的事，但我也想表明，归根结底我们并没有和天启直接冲突的理由。请您谅解。”

　　“殿下确实没有和天启直接冲突的理由。”阿莫迪点了点头。

　　“感谢您的理解……”

　　原本站在一旁的保镖却齐刷刷的拔出了枪，黝黑的枪口对准了纱织。纱织大吃一惊，下意识的后退了一步，下一刻空旷的会议室里响了整齐的上膛声。

　　艾俄洛斯冷声道，“你这是什么意思？”

　　会议室太宽阔的面积此时成了阻碍，艾俄洛斯无法及时赶到纱织面前，而就是这么一时半刻，会议室两侧的墙壁忽然沉了下来，露出隔壁严阵以待的阵型来。

　　无数黑漆漆的枪眼炮口整齐的对准着会议室中的众人，蓄势待发。只要一开火，在场的人全都无路可退。

　　这一手够狠，真动起手来的话，以这种程度的火力覆盖，谁都别想逃。

　　“阿莫迪先生。”纱织勉强缓住了神，也沉甸甸的说了一声，“您这是要做什么？”

　　阿莫迪慢里斯条的解释道，“不过很可惜，政界很需要天启系统，这是不可调和的利益之争。我希望您能够理解我们，雅典娜殿下。如果您能按照我们当初的约定那么做，我想我们谁都不必为难，不是吗？”

　　纱织又退了一步，企图躲过那些叫人胆寒的枪口。阿莫迪却在她面前一动不动，那些拿着枪的保镖，全副武装的雇佣兵都瞄准这里，纱织退无可退，她终于惊慌的将目光投向了艾俄洛斯。

　　艾俄洛斯看了阿莫迪一会儿，阿莫迪对他回以志在必得的微笑。

　　艾俄洛斯转过头对纱织摇了摇头。

　　阿莫迪对纱织躬了躬身，“请下令吧。这事过后，政界仍然是您的好友。”

　　纱织咬了咬唇，转身朝着艾俄洛斯和亚历士那边走去，阿莫迪和一众保镖亦步亦趋的跟在她身后，却并不走近。

　　纱织来到了艾俄洛斯面前，和他并肩站着。艾俄洛斯轻轻拍了拍少女的肩，然后紧盯住了阿莫迪，“我希望你能遵守你的约定。”

　　“这是当然。”阿莫迪说，“要不然军部重要成员横死在阿尔法三区也是个很大的麻烦。只要艾俄洛斯少将不要声张的就好。”

　　

　　亚历士大概是在场众人中唯一一个还能悠哉的坐在原位的人了，他将椅子转了半圈，正对着纱织。明明他身处下位，却带着居高临下的姿态看着在场众人。

　　“这里可是阿尔法三区，信号不怎么好。”

　　“这就不必担心了。”阿莫迪自然做好了全盘准备。

　　纱织咬了咬牙，最后只能下令道，“以帕拉斯，雅典娜的身份，我命令你重启天启系统，赋予我指定适格者新任操纵者的身份。”

　　“前半句还像话，后半句……”亚历士没把话说完，他只是看了看跟在纱织身后的那个少年，他虽然竭力保持镇定，但目光中仍然透出一种对力量和权力的火热欲望。这种眼神亚历士看的很多，他不以为然。政界的人太小看天启了，要是适格者如此好挑，那么就没有十几年前那一番动乱——

　　随着纱织的话音落下，会议室投下八面虚拟投影，无数数据在其上刷新，其中一道信号链接完成度最为醒目。

　　阿莫迪几乎是以欣赏的目光看着那道数据条不断增长。

　　不过可惜，就在完成度达到百分之八十的时候，刺目的红字跳了出来——“警报：信号连接失败。信号接收装置下线，请重启后再试。”

　　阿莫迪的表情顿时阴沉了。

　　而艾俄洛斯和纱织松了一口气。艾俄洛斯是相信亚历士不会毫无准备的过来，而目前看来，他的准备也相当的充实。

　　亚历士呷了口酒，对阿莫迪笑着说，“看来是天气不好。”

　　这就是纯粹的气人的话。

　　阿莫迪却笑了，他那张棺材脸笑出来也是一副丧气样，皮笑肉不笑，“说笑了。请再试一遍。”

　　“抱歉，对此我无能为力。”纱织说。

　　阿莫迪摇头，“那看来最后还是要靠我们自己的努力。”

　　艾俄洛斯将纱织护在身后，警惕的盯着阿莫迪，却不料这次的危机却也同样来自自己的身后。

　　

　　“天启中心信号链接成功。请作答。”

　　菲尔冰冷的女音如炮弹般炸响。艾俄洛斯错愕的回头看她，却只见菲尔冰蓝色的眼瞳此时已经泛起了不详的红光，她手脚僵硬的转过身，面对着亚历士，用冰冷平直的机械音说道，“指令重复输入，请零号重启天启系统，指定适格者。适格者确认。请作答。”

　　“……原来如此吗？”艾俄洛斯转头紧紧盯住了阿莫迪，“你们什么时候入侵了菲尔？”

　　阿莫迪讽刺道，“连人都有弱点，更何况一台机器。”

　　从一个多月前的意外事故，到前几日关于米罗的情报泄露，艾俄洛斯一直在追查内鬼，却没想到是从最要命的关节泄露的。

　　原本最不可能背叛的人，背叛了军部。看目前这情况，甚至背叛了她的主宰。

　　要不是宴会开始前的一番对话，艾俄洛斯几乎要开始为亚历士的处境担忧了。

　　

　　“天启中心无反应。指令重复输入——”菲尔眼中的红光越发的急促，会议室中的八面投影都如同流水一般的刷新过无数数据，即使对网络入侵并不了解的艾俄洛斯也看得出来菲尔正在借助她本身与天启系统同源的代码反向入侵天启系统，强制执行一道指令。

　　亚历士仍然优哉游哉的在玩酒杯，就好像这一切都和他无关似的。

　　时间似乎眨眼即逝，投影上的数据入侵已然到了最后一步，菲尔急促的语音已经听不出来原有的意义，只是一片毫无意义的噪音。就在这一刻，她的声音突然崩断了，就像是运行到极致将自己烧毁的机器那样突然的沉默了下来，连带着投影上的数据也突然停止。

　　下一刻，数据又再次流动起来。

　　无数的对话框被弹出又消失，最终，纱织曾经下过的命令再度在八面投影上弹出，清晰的显示在所有人的面前。省略号出现在指令的下方，天启系统正在等待回复。

　　在场所有人都屏住了呼吸。阿莫迪胜券在握一般的轻蔑的扫过军部众人，最后落在纱织苍白的面孔上，他对她露出一个无声的笑。纱织咬住了嘴唇毫不示弱的瞪了回去。

　　而就在此时，屏幕上刷新出了新的内容。

　　

　　——请求无效已驳回。

　　最终的胜者毫无疑问是亚历士。

　　

　　而在阿莫迪能够恼羞成怒之前，能量磁场在此地以迅雷不及掩耳之势展开，将会议室与包围此地的雇佣兵隔离开来，与此同时一直沉默不动的阿布罗迪一拳捣在了身后的保镖脸上，劈手夺过武器，枪口正指着阿莫迪。艾俄洛斯的动作紧跟其后，一边掩护着纱织的同时，一边逼退了企图靠近的保镖并夺取了武器。

　　会议室顿时大乱。阿莫迪连连退后，保镖一哄而上，将艾俄洛斯等人团团围住。

　　亚历士打了一记响指，所有人的目光如刀似剑的统统投向了他。

　　“你不会真的以为我是来这里自投罗网的吧，阿莫迪先生。”

　　亚历士终于舍得从椅子上站起来，随着他站起的动作，会议室中的八面投影都再度刷新起来，这一次投出来的则是多幅标注了不明坐标的地图。阿莫迪只是瞥了一眼就变得面色铁青。

　　这个时候，投影又播出了外面大厅舞会慌乱的情形，大量武装军人整齐的入侵了这里，原先光线的莺莺燕燕此刻都像受惊的鸟儿一样惊慌四散。

　　这是一场早有预谋的行动。

　　只不过赢家只在最后才出现而已。

　　

　　离开这间会议室之前，艾俄洛斯也青着一张脸拉住了亚历士，低声威胁他，“你早晚得把这事给我解释清楚，你什么时候跟塔尔塔洛斯家族的人扯上关系的？”

　　亚历士却凉薄的撇撇嘴，“我认识你吗？”

　　※

　　加隆清醒过来的时候已经是次日午时，房间里的电视正播报对阿尔法三区某地非法武装分子的清剿行动。

　　坐在一旁的米罗关切的注视着他，还站起来想帮忙扶他起来，却被加隆挥挥手拒绝了。

　　加隆揉了揉眉心，“这是怎么回事？”

　　米罗递水过来，讪笑着，“飞行器被爆破的气浪冲到了，而你一不小心……”

　　加隆摸到了贴在脑袋上的纱布，本来就苍白的脸，脸色更难看了。

　　“你哪里难受吗？要不要我叫医生过来？”米罗小心翼翼的问着。

　　过了会儿，加隆才说，“没必要。”他回想了一番晕过去之前的事，夜幕下重重绚烂的火光此时依然烧灼着他的记忆。加隆闭了闭眼，扭过头看向米罗，“你欠我份人情。”

　　米罗知道这次任务自己玩脱了，于是也不含糊的就点头，“只要你说一声。”

　　“过两天我要入侵天启系统。”

　　米罗差点没被自己的唾沫呛死。他死命的咳嗽了一阵子之后，才苦着脸说，“加隆，你饶了我吧，我错了。”

　　“我只是告诉你一声而已。”加隆没好气的说，“不想干就给我呆远点别碍手。”

　　米罗知道他心情不好，可是入侵天启系统？亏他想得出来。

　　米罗只能劝道，“加隆啊……人死不能复生，节哀顺变。”

　　“……你想死直说。”

　　“我是认真的，真的，入侵天启这事根本不靠谱，而且就算你入侵了，他也不可能活过来是不是？”米罗看加隆完全没在听自己说话，反而又躺下去翻了个身一副懒得理他的模样，看样子是死心塌地的想给天启找麻烦。米罗一着急，就说，“再说了你就算入侵成功了也没用，你要找什么，天启里也什么都没有。就算找到了，对一个幻影这么执着也不好——”

　　“幻影？”加隆翻过身，紧紧盯着米罗，“你什么意思？”

　　米罗顿时呆住了，他立马认识到自己说漏嘴了。

　　“这个，那个是人工智能啊，你和一个人工智能是没有好结果的——”

　　“撒加果然不是人工智能吧。”加隆没理米罗的顾左言他，直接问道，“撒加到底是谁？”

　　“这个……”

　　“这让我来解释吧。”另一个声音从门外响起。

　　米罗顿时松了一口气，跑也似的去给对方开门，进来的正是艾俄洛斯。米罗对着自己上司吐了吐舌头，艾俄洛斯挥挥手就让他走了，自己绕进房间里，坐在了米罗刚刚坐着的位置上。

　　加隆正好从床上坐起来，正对着艾俄洛斯，“果然闻名不如见面啊，艾俄洛斯少将。”

　　艾俄洛斯干咳了一声，“私下会面就不用那么客气了吧？直接叫我名字就好了。你现在感觉怎么样？”

　　“没死，还活着。”加隆单刀直入的说，“你要对我解释什么？”

　　“关于撒加的事。”艾俄洛斯板正了表情，“事到如今瞒着你也没什么用了，那件事之后撒加去找你实在是出乎我们意料之外，不过他这么做也有这么做的理由。”

　　“我想你们的存在就是他这么做的最大的理由。”加隆没好气的呛他。

　　艾俄洛斯有点尴尬的点了点头，加隆显然指的是他派米罗来找自己的事情，“可能有这个意思……我道歉。这虽然是无奈之举。”艾俄洛斯也算是给天启加政界折腾到没办法了，才出此下策。要不然，他也不想招惹加隆的。

　　所以说夹在中间最难受了，两边不是人。艾俄洛斯只想叹气。

　　加隆摆了摆手示意此事暂且揭过，“来说撒加吧，他究竟是怎么回事？”

　　“我想他的身份你可能也有点猜测了，我在这里就直说吧，撒加就是现任天启操纵者。”艾俄洛斯顿了顿后说，“一个多月前，因为情报失误，在外率队巡逻的撒加被虫族袭击，至今下落不明。”

　　“下落不明？”

　　“是的。”艾俄洛斯点点头，“但你也知道，如果在战场上被报告下落不明，基本上也就意味着……”他隐去后面的话没有说，但意思加隆也明白过来。

　　加隆撇了撇嘴，“没那么简单吧。”

　　“确实。”艾俄洛斯说，“因为当时负责收拾残局的是塔尔塔洛斯家族的人，而这个家族素来与帕拉斯家族在政见上不合，所以我们没能拿到太清晰的事故报告，这也是政界能向军部叫嚣的主要原因之一。”

　　“而另一个原因是天启失控。”加隆说。

　　“因为历来有操纵者发生意外而导致天启失控的事件，而除此之外，天启的稳定性是非常出色的。所以这也是所有人都认为现任操纵者出事的最重要的原因吧。”

　　“那么你信吗？”加隆问道。

　　艾俄洛斯楞了一下，他摇了摇头，“这我可不知道。除非天启吐出下一代适格者名单才能有确切的消息。在此之前，除了塔尔塔洛斯家族之外，没人知道。”

　　“这样啊，那需要多久才能确认。”

　　“少则半年，多则三年。”

　　“我知道了。”

　　加隆对艾俄洛斯点点头，“我有点累了。”

　　“那好，你好好休息。”艾俄洛斯站起来，“对于至今为止发生的一切，我深感抱歉。”

　　加隆嗯了一声算是回答。等艾俄洛斯出去之后，加隆拿起床边小柜上的通讯器按了一串秘密联络号码。

　　最后电话被接到波塞冬那边。

　　“午安，加隆，听说你最近过的很刺激。”

　　“拜你所赐。”

　　“别这么冷淡嘛哈哈……其实我也是才知道那个人型电脑被掉包的事，不过你别伤心，我很快再给你送一打过来，你想要什么样的就有什么样的，就算是——”

　　“好了，闭嘴。”加隆打算自家上司的发散思维，顿了顿之后说，“你之前提到的那个计划，我同意了，就这样。”

　　“哎哎哎？你怎么突然回心转意了？”

　　“要你管。我挂了。再见。”

　　说完，加隆毫不犹豫的挂点了通话。

　　他怔怔的望着天花板，不知道自己做的决定是错是对。

　　不过，不管是报复也好还是挖掘真相也罢还是做什么，加隆都不可以再犹豫了。

　　哪怕到最后他还是走上了一条有个人最不希望看到的道路。

　　不过这和他有什么关系呢？

　　加隆闭上了眼睛。

　　

　　一个星期之后，加隆成了和艾俄洛斯同处一层楼道的邻居——在军部总部。


	9. Chapter 9

　　在索罗家族易名改姓之前，也曾经在军部掌握过重权。大破灭时代之前，军部里三权鼎立，就指的是索罗，塔尔塔洛斯和帕拉斯这三个家族。其余的九个家族在军部的权利圈里来来往往，最终都消失了，连索罗都消失了一段时间，下海经商去了。不过军政商最后还是会回归一体，索罗家族在退出大众视野很久后，又悄然回归。而这个家族目前在军部的代表人就是加隆。  
　　每次艾俄洛斯端着咖啡路过加隆办公室门口的时候，都得愣上一会儿。这时代变得有点快，他得稍微醒一会儿。  
　　过后米罗就开始啧啧的感叹“有钱能使鬼推磨”这话真的不假，顺道揶揄一下加隆是不是从正牌军校毕业的。当然了，自从加隆在军棋演练上把他杀的落花流水之后，米罗就再也没提过这事了。  
　　这其实算是索罗家族早已策划好的一个计划，只不过恰好在加隆手上展开。加隆也算是借了波塞冬的势力一句踏入军部的权利圈。大家互利互惠而已。  
　　  
　　月前阿尔法三区事件在近期也有了结果。天启，或者说是远征军亚历士少将私下与塔尔塔洛斯家族达成协议，借着两个月前的军部意外，也同样是天启操纵者的意外事故，追根究底挖出了以阿莫迪为首的政界势力，并顺手将其一网打尽。以亚历士的身份明面上参与了这种几乎要和政变等同的事件自然结尾的时候也讨不来好。前脚刚把阿莫迪等人送进去，后面军部对亚历士的批判又开始了。艾俄洛斯想帮衬一把都没敢下手，倒是加隆下井落石玩得很愉快。军部沸沸扬扬的闹了一阵子后，亚历士最后被降级处理，从欧米伽十三区的远征军调回了军部总部，闭门思过。  
　　其实这种程度的惩罚对亚历士来说只能是不痛不痒——他一个货真价实的人型电脑智能核心还会怕对付人类的招数吗？只要天启中心在欧米伽十三区呆的好好的，就算是人类灭绝了亚历士估计都会活的都很好。  
　　不过欧米伽十三区到底是天启的大本营，把亚历士扯下台事小，再把谁送上去可就是事情大了。  
　　纱织也跟着进了军部，暂时挂在艾俄洛斯的名义下来历练。这位小公主虽然大权在握，可是一时半会儿还说不上话。最后的决定还是要看军部的那几位掌权者怎么说。  
　　加隆虽然有一票的话语权，可是他只对打击报复这件事比较上心，借了整治亚历士的东风他把当初曾经和政界的人有一腿的都弄下台之后，后面怎么回事就让艾俄洛斯和塔尔塔洛斯家族的人扯皮去吧。听说塔尔塔洛斯家族族长哈迪斯也不是好说话的，这些日子过来有艾俄洛斯头疼的。  
　　可另一方面，加隆对塔尔塔洛斯家族的调查和试探的进展也不是很如人意。某个一字眉的家伙简直是石头变的说两句话都能气死人，加隆就更不喜欢去打听那个家族的消息了。  
　　就在加隆对着文件发呆的时候，他的副官苏兰特过来敲门。  
　　“艾俄洛斯少将有急事求见。”苏兰特公事公办的说道。  
　　这几天因为欧米伽十三区远征军的事情，艾俄洛斯没少往加隆这边跑，加隆嫌烦就直接让苏兰特回绝艾俄洛斯所有的见面请求。不过这一次居然说有急事？  
　　加隆挑了挑眉之后就让苏兰特放艾俄洛斯进来。  
　　艾俄洛斯看上去走的有点急，见到加隆的时候就直冲过来，“万幸你在，跟我走，我带你去见一个人。”  
　　“什么事这么急？”加隆眼瞅自己不站起来艾俄洛斯就要来抓他，只能绕过办公桌到对方面前去，却不急着走。  
　　“这个……你到时候就知道了。”艾俄洛斯卖了个关子，“不过十三区的事有决定了。新任远征军将军今天走马上任，发信息通知你，可你肯定没去看。”  
　　“反正早晚都会知道。”  
　　虽然这么说着，加隆还是有点在意的，也就跟着艾俄洛斯一起过去。他们飞快的穿过走廊绕到楼下的会议室去，抵达的时候会议已经散场很久了，想来艾俄洛斯是一结束会议就冲过来找加隆的。  
　　不过此行要见的人应该还在房间里，里面还有人说笑的声音。  
　　其中有一道声音怎么听怎么叫加隆耳熟，却死活想不起在哪里听过。  
　　到了门口，艾俄洛斯却不肯进去，他推了加隆一把，低声对他说，“你自己进去看就好。”  
　　“搞什么鬼？”加隆嘀咕了一声，艾俄洛斯却趁机脚底抹油溜走了。  
　　门是虚掩的，轻轻一推就开，加隆悄无声息的进了去，刚一抬头就愣住了。  
　　不仅是说话的声音很耳熟，在里面说话的人看起来也很眼熟。  
　　大概是每天照镜子时会看到的景象吧。  
　　仿佛心有灵犀一般，那个人也在此时朝着门的方向看了过来，却毫无意外的对着加隆微微一笑。  
　　※  
　　加隆风风火火的一路拽着人回到了自己的办公室。撒加前脚才被推进他的房间里，后脚加隆就猛地拉上门，把对方堵在了门和自己之间。  
　　也不等喘匀了气，加隆劈头盖脸的就问，“这是怎么回事？”  
　　加隆毫不留情的伸手一把捏住对方的脸颊就开始往两边扯，搞得撒加皱着眉头去抓他的手腕，两个人拉拉扯扯一番后，撒加揉着被捏痛的地方直叹气，“你下手轻点，这次可没有调节痛觉之类的功能了。”  
　　“天启的技术退步啦？”加隆疑神疑鬼的打量着他，“不过这次的还真像。”  
　　“想什么呢？”撒加解释道，“这就是我原来的身体。”　　  
　　“这样啊……”加隆沉吟着，脸上却还满是不信任的表情。  
　　撒加无奈的耸了耸肩，靠在了门板上，摊开手说，“这种东西你难道还想让我证明给你看吗？”  
　　“开什么玩笑，又不是机器什么的又不能拆……”加隆有点心虚的摸了摸他刚刚在撒加脸上掐出来的红印，撒加倒是没说什么，眼睛微微眯了眯，眼神里流露出温和的笑意。  
　　感觉自己被当小孩子一样哄了的加隆立即恼羞成怒道，“笑什么？当初一副要死要活的样子的是谁啊？留言就像留遗言一样还说的乱七八糟的。”  
　　撒加笑着问，“让你困扰了吗？”  
　　“是啊，相当困扰。”加隆立即跟上，“还有之前说过和你算总账的事情还没了解呢，你倒是跑的很快，我看现在你还怎么跑？就算躲到天启大本营我也有办法把你抓回来。”  
　　“嗯，毕竟当官升职了啊。”  
　　虽然是这么说着，撒加却看起来并不高兴。加隆这才想起对方曾经那么努力的让自己远离军部，远离天启这个诅咒一般的存在，可现在偏偏他自投罗网跑了回来，加隆的心立即往下一沉。不过他并不后悔这样的选择。不仅是躲藏逃避不是他的风格，另一方面，进入到军部里面……多少会离撒加更近一点吧？  
　　而且，无论要做什么，是追寻过去也好，是复仇也罢，都需要他进入到这个圈子里来，才有可能为所欲为。  
　　“是啊。”想到这里，加隆就恶狠狠的回答，他把自己的气势壮起来，“要是我现在不在这里，你是不是就打算一辈子也不让我知道你又活过来的消息啦？”  
　　这种可能性绝对有，而且从加隆对撒加的推断来看，可能性还相当的大。  
　　撒加只是笑了笑，并没有回答。  
　　“这算是默认？”加隆问他，却也不期望得到任何的回答，于是就自顾自的往下说，“你这样倒是躲的一干二净，可是如果我没有借助索罗家的势力进入到这个权利圈，谋取到这样的职位，逼的你没办法再隐藏下去，你是不是就打算躲着我一辈子，让我以为你死了最好？”  
　　“还有身份也是吧，都什么时候了你连实话都不肯告诉我，还让我从别人那里知道你和我的关系到底是怎么回事。如果我一直没发现，你想让我以后天天研究怎么黑进天启系统把你的数据偷出来吗？”  
　　“如果最后我什么都没找到……”  
　　“加隆……”  
　　直到撒加握住了他的手，加隆才发觉过来自己好像一直在摸着对方的脸颊。  
　　指尖传来温热柔软的触觉，和当时掐着人型电脑的手感确实是不同的。毕竟现在站在自己面前的，是活生生的人，而不是各种化工制品的组合体，某种虚假的生命。  
　　撒加说，“过去的那些事，我很抱歉……”  
　　“抱歉就完了？”加隆打断他的话，他盯着那双和自己一模一样却感觉完全不同的湛蓝色眼睛，顿时一阵头痛。现在再回想起来，加隆就感觉撒加和他的思考方式完全不一样，思路和重点从来没有重合过。这叫加隆有点丧气，不过他很快就把烦恼抛之脑后。对付某个总是不在正确的思考回路的家伙，直接把谜底捅给他才是最正确的解决方案。  
　　“你也稍微考虑下我的感受啊？”于是这样充满了指责意味的话就顺着嘴边说了出去。  
　　撒加微微睁大了眼睛，如此之近的距离下让他的一切情绪变化都变得难以掩饰。错愕，内疚，还是伤心？混合成一团的情绪让他的眼神里渗进了某种漆黑的东西。  
　　“那你准备让我怎么补偿呢？”撒加却假装玩笑着说。  
　　“谁说要你补偿？”加隆一口反驳了撒加的提议。  
　　“嗯，也是。”撒加似乎明白了什么似的点了点头，“你现在又不缺什么。”  
　　“是啊，权利，职位，金钱，什么都有。”加隆更加没好气的说，“你就算把天启送给我，我还不想要呢。”  
　　“那就麻烦了。”撒加笑了笑，“我可什么都拿不出来了。”  
　　“本来就没指望你做什么。”加隆嘀咕着。  
　　“那你还不松手？你准备摸到什么时候？”撒加捏了捏还贴在自己脸颊上的加隆的手。  
　　加隆在松手之前顺势又捏了他一把，看见撒加忍不住眯起眼的表情才让他畅快了一点，“摸两把又不会怎么样。”他忍不住抱怨起来。  
　　“摸你自己的也不是一样？”  
　　撒加挥挥手示意加隆往后退一点，他整理起衣着来。从会议室一路冲到加隆办公室，慌慌张张，两个人的外表都有点乱。  
　　“不一样啊。”加隆狡辩着。  
　　“都差不多吧。”撒加整理完自己的，又顺手上前一步替加隆整理起来，他的手落在加隆的肩上，从上至下的滑过，因为要正正领带，所以头凑近了一些。  
　　这是种很危险的距离。  
　　加隆有点不自在，却忍着打趣道，“你不是已经不当人型电脑了吗，怎么还记着做这种家务活？”  
　　“就当习惯了吧。”  
　　“可是会引起误会吧？”  
　　“不太可能吧。”  
　　撒加很轻松的说着。  
　　加隆却忽然长长的叹了口气，他感觉到自己曾经辛苦搭建的某种理智再以叫人崩溃的速度坍塌，而他自己偏偏还对此无动于衷，甚至还有点欢喜。  
　　“可是我会。”加隆自言自语着。  
　　“你会误会什么？”  
　　撒加正好抚平领带上最后一丝皱褶，他抬起头来问加隆。  
　　加隆突然一把按住撒加的肩膀，让他刚刚做的整理全部白费。撒加猝不及防下被加隆一把推到门边上，后背碰到门板的时候发出了一声闷响。  
　　加隆不等撒加反应过来，就吻了上去。  
　　撒加先是睁大了眼睛，满是惊讶的注视着加隆，对于加隆他大概从没想过防备过什么，这让加隆得手的太过轻易。加隆在他的唇上重重的烙下一吻后，舌尖撬开对方的唇瓣齿列毫无犹豫的更加侵入了进去。也许真的是太过了，太突然了，撒加毫无反手之力让加隆得逞，他的手在加隆的肩膀上虚按着，既不知道是该推开对方还是要抓紧一些，只能这么虚虚的扶着。唇齿之间的纠缠让撒加闭上了眼睛，被迫跟着加隆的节奏交缠着。等到加隆差不多觉得满足了，他们才喘息着分开。  
　　稍稍分开后，加隆又凑上去舔了舔撒加的唇，撒加这个时候才睁开眼来。也不知道是不是错觉，加隆总觉得在这种角度下，那双蓝眼睛看上去格外的湿润，像沾了水一样，想让人吻一吻。  
　　撒加一下子抓紧了加隆的肩膀，他的目光在片刻的茫然后立即变得清明起来，满是疑惑的投向了加隆。  
　　也许是因为还在匀气，所以撒加只是咽了咽唾沫，抿了抿唇并没有说话。  
　　这时候加隆结巴了，“喂……你，就不感觉这样，这样很奇怪吗？”  
　　撒加唔了一声，大概觉得嘴唇上还是太湿润了，就拿手背抹了抹。可是他刚放下手加隆就报复似的又舔了上来，撒加不得不歪着头躲他。  
　　“我说啊……你做这种事情之前都没有好好的思考过吗？”撒加一边躲着一边发话。  
　　加隆则抱着破罐子破摔的心，趁着这个机会把便宜占个够，“那你说？”  
　　“不要这么突然……”  
　　“难道要叫我邀请你去我的公寓去做吗？”  
　　“又没说……不可以。”  
　　“哈？”加隆猛地退后了，原以为会被推开会被讨厌会怎么样都好——这种情况倒是完完全全的意料之外。  
　　撒加趁着这个机会整理起被加隆弄乱的衣领来，脸上带着红晕，也不知道是刚刚的亲吻弄的，还是因为之前加隆掐脸掐的太狠，他微微笑着说，“总之这种事情之后在讨论吧。”  
　　眼前的人所带有的过分了的热情反而让加隆觉得惴惴不安起来。他犹豫了一会儿，才问道，“……撒加你没事吧？”  
　　“……”  
　　※  
　　“所以说这究竟到底是怎么回事？”  
　　等到下班时间后，加隆便跑到撒加的办公室问起正事来。  
　　“那场意外我想你也知道的差不多了。”撒加指的是导致他不得不以人型电脑的身份出现的欧米伽十三区的意外，那是经由政界的人马精心策划导致的，“当时战斗结束后，亚历士立马找到了我，可是因为伤势过重而无法清醒过来，而天启所固有的医疗系统对这样的伤毫无办法，所以一半是为了治疗，一半是为了抓内奸，亚历士在未经我的同意下和塔尔塔洛斯家族达成了一些协议。”  
　　“也许是因为当时的情况实在是太糟糕了，我以为自己会活不下来，大概就像是认定自己已经死亡了吧，这样。所以塔尔塔洛斯用了一种折中的方式，将我的精神信号放大转载到了人型电脑上，这样虽然不算是完整的清醒，但好歹是有意识了。而把我留在塔尔塔洛斯家族境内不符合亚历士和他们签订的协议，所以只能找个方法把我放出来。”  
　　“所以他们就想个办法把我塞到你那边去了。”  
　　加隆听完了之后略带不满的说，“我就知道波塞冬当时突发奇想塞给我一个人型电脑没安好心。不过嘛，现在就当他坏心办好事了。”  
　　“不过索罗家族族长也很看重你啊。”  
　　加隆撇了撇嘴，然后又兴致勃勃的问起来，“那么，天下那么大，你为什么又要跑回来找我？”如果是想瞒着他的话，瞒一辈子不是更好吗？  
　　撒加安静了片刻，然后端起咖啡杯转开眼神，不敢正视加隆。  
　　过了会儿，他才解释道，“大概……算是软弱吧。”他的声音放的有点轻，“也可能是潜意识里的想法。如果生前无法见面，那么死后的话……”  
　　“你就只有等到这种时候才会想起我来吗？”虽然是抱怨的口吻，加隆的语气却听上去有点兴奋。  
　　“这也是没办法的啊。”撒加辩解着，“我要是之前去找你，不管是你还是我都会有麻烦上身。而等到那种时候……等到我可以不再是我自己的时候，就无所谓了。”但这其实也是种非常任性的做法。撒加大概自己也很清楚。不管生前死后都不要再见是对彼此最好的。可是呢，思念重重累积不曾消失过，不管是出于补偿的名义还是任性妄为也好，如果能再回到对方的身边——这就是最好的结局了。  
　　这大概就是执念。  
　　“这样的解释勉强算你合格了。”加隆趴在了撒加的办公桌上，玩起了手机，“那么，你还有没对我好好交代的事吗？”  
　　“大概，没有了吧？”撒加迟疑着说。  
　　加隆的眼神越过手机，投向他，“真的没有了？”  
　　“是吧。”  
　　加隆顿了顿，收回眼神后才问道，“那在我办公室的时候，你那是什么表现？”  
　　撒加的微笑深了起来，“你在说什么？”  
　　“……你以为？”  
　　“我想现在可以下班了。”说着，撒加就站了起来，越过了办公桌。  
　　加隆也慌张的跟着站起来，一把抓住从身边经过的撒加的胳膊，“喂你去哪？”  
　　“你说呢？”  
　　“那就去我那里吧。”加隆终于找回了底气，理直气壮的说，“正好把上午没做完的事做了。”  
　　撒加停下来，转过身看他，促狭道，“你还有什么事没做完？”  
　　加隆坏笑着，“有很多啊，比如说……”他贴近了撒加有点发红的耳朵，故意吹着气说，“我还没告诉你。”  
　　“——我喜欢你呢。”  
　　  
　　END


	10. Chapter 10

某天晚上加隆想和他哥做点睡前运动的时候，忽然发现自己度假来的时候忘记打包某些必要装备了，于是只能出房间去找。可惜他这时是在活人能用一只手数的过来的天启大本营，这里除了人形电脑之外就是扫地机器人，连一点和谐物品的贩卖机的踪影都看不见。 

加隆在走廊上转悠了半天，一个人都没碰见，最后只能去找亚历士。 

亚历士倒是很好找，随便在路边看见一个正在扫地的扫地机器人就能用它联系上天启的人工智能核心。 

加隆走到机器人身前，故意咳嗽了一声。 

机器人平板无趣却又十分精准的流露出一丝嫌弃意味的声音响了起来，“有事？”

加隆忽然觉得在大庭广众之下聊这种事不好，于是他鬼鬼祟祟的蹲了下来，对着扫地机器人一闪一闪的绿色指示灯小声说，“喂，你这里有……这个吗？”

“什么？”机器人倒是很不客气的反问道。 

加隆咳嗽了一声，遮遮掩掩的拿手比划了一下，“润滑剂啦，润滑剂，别这么大惊小怪行不行？”

长得像个垃圾桶的扫地机器人轻盈的向后滑了一段距离，满是嫌弃的说，“什么润滑剂啊乱七八糟的？你觉得我这里用的着这个？用机油好吗！机油你要不要？机油！”

加隆顿时弄死亚历士的心都有了，“请你闭嘴好吗！”

扫地机器人用平板的电子音发出了一声奇长无比的嘘声。 

加隆当时就想一脚踹上去，可还没等他行动，电子广播里忽然传出来一阵非常熟悉的笑声。 

加隆当场僵在了原地，连舌头都差点打结，“撒加？你怎么在这？”

撒加笑了一会儿，对他解释，“你忘了这里是天启吗？所有在天启上发生的事情我都会知道啊。更何况是与你有关的。”

“……那刚才我和亚历士说的话？”

“虽然不是故意的，但还是全部都听见了^-^”

“……” 

“说真的，如果你需要的话我这里有的，实在不行可以去找阿布罗狄要，他是负责日常采购的，实在不行我记得卡妙那里应该还有存货的，上次好像看他没用完……”

加隆觉得自己脑子有点懵，“先不提你为什么会有润滑剂了，为什么你会知道卡妙那里会有啊？”而且还看着没用完？我怎么不知道你们关系什么时候这么好了，这简直思细恐极啊_(:зゝ∠)_

撒加很轻快的说，“有时候近战机甲太紧了，穿戴不方便所以会拿来用一用……你以前没遇到过着这种情况？”

“不，完全没有。真的。” 

END


End file.
